standing by you
by sailorgurl09
Summary: After serena breaks up with her long time boyfriend named Jeff she deicdes to leave New york so she can be away from her phony friends and family... more summary inside story!
1. leaving it all behind

Standing by you:

Chapter 1

After serena breaks up with her long time boyfriend named Jeff she deicdes to move out of New York City away fom her ex away from her friends and away from her famliy. When she moves out to California will she find new friends and will she find a new romance…

Leaving it all behind

Flashback:

'Hello?' 'Hey Serena its Jeff' 

'_Hey Jeff! I'm glad you called I was wondering if we can move are date up to Saturday because I have to-_

_Umm… Serena that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know we've been dating for a long time now and don't get me wrong it as been wonderful, but I don't think that its going to work anymore we grown to far apart. I really don't feel the connection anymore… I geuss what I'm trying to say is I don't think we should see eachother anymore… I'm sorry Serena._

'…_Hello? Serena are you still there?'_

'…_Yeah I'm still here…umm your right we shouldn't see eachother anymore… we have grown apart…Jeff I have to go I ummm have to get dinner started.'_

'_Sere-'_

'_I really have to go Jeff bye'_

Flashback ended.

"_All passangers boarding the 8:30 flight to calfornia is now boarding_," said the flight attendent over the loud intercome. A puffy eyed Serena was broken out of her attrance by the aunoucement. Serena stood up from her seat and walked towards the attendent that had just made the aunoncement. She handed her boarding ticket to the woman.

"I'm sorry to butt into your business miss, but are you ok?" asked the red headed flight attendent.

"Uh?" asked serena looking at the flight attendent confused.

"Well umm…er… I see your eyes are really puffy and red and I can tell that you been crying so I was wondering if you were ok?" answered the girl with conceren in her eyes. Serena wipped her eyes and indeed she had been crying. She hadn't remembered when she had started to cry again.

"Miss?" asked the girl taking a step towards Serena. Serena saw that she was waiting for answer. She wanted to tell the red head everything. How her and Jeff and been together. How she spent the last 2 years with him. And how she had dreamnt of marrying him with a big weeding that daddy would pay for with his money… and how he had dumped her out of nowhere. And then on the other hand she didn't want a total stranger to know her whole life story.

"Ummm… yeah I'm fine. I'm just leaving home for the first time and I'm just going to miss my friends and family." Lied Serena. The red head flight attendent looked at her for a second and then smiled.

" I know how you feel. First time going to college. I missed my family the first couple of weeks, but I got over it and I know you will to." Said the flight attentant with smlie. Serena didn't know if she wanted to laugh or if she just wanted to scream. She wasn't leaving for college! She had already been Thourgh College. been there done that! She was already 20 for god sakes. She had no job either since she didn't need one. Her dad was flithy rich. She had no friends because first of all she was leaving them behind and the other time all they did was boost about how much money she had. They were not her friends at all. And on top of all that she had no super hot, super rich boyfriend that she could boost about. She was a total loser.

"How did you know?" said serena trying to put on her fake smile.

"Well I cried the first time I had to leave home and I know from the look in your eyes so I know what your going through… my name is Molly" said the girl holding out her hand to a confused Serena. Serena wanted to punch the girl she didn't know anything at all and here she was going through something heart breaking ordeal and the red head wanted to make friends!

"Hi Molly my name is Serenity," said serena taking the girl's hand and shaking it. She wasn't lying about her name it just wasn't her full name, her full name was serenity serena Washington. She just went by her middle name serena. Serena just simled at the girl but inside she wanted nothing more the to strangle her.

" _Last call for the 8:30 flight to calfornia, _" said the other f light attendent that was working the counter with the girl named Molly.

" OH! I'm sorry here I am talking you to death and you have a flight to catch" said Molly scrambling around to put the tags on Serena's carry on bags.

"Its quite all right I enjoyed talking to you Molly," said serena smiling. Molly punched Serena's ticket and handed it back to her. Serena wanted nothing more then to get away from the red head.

"Well I geuss you have to catch your plane so I won't hold you up any longer… have a great time at college and trust me you won't be home sick once you get there." Said Molly.

" I'm sure I won't. Well bye Molly it was nice to meet you." Said serena walking past Molly.

"Bye serena" waved Molly as serena got on to the plane. As she made her way to her first class seat she was greatful that one else was in first class with her.

" Welcome all passangers to fresh air airlines we just want to go over the safety rules on the plane…." Said the one of the flight attendets over the intercome in the plane. As soon as the attendent started talking Serena blocked her out. Serena looked out the dark window on the plane. All she could see were the lights from the takeoff runway. She was leaving her hometown. She was leaving her family and her supposed friends. All she left was a note saying that she had to get away from the past and start anew. Leaving it all behind. The fansty cars, the big houses, all the money. She was leaving it all behind .She looked out the window one last time and fell into a deep sleep. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. misunderstandings

Taxi ride

Chapter 2

A bump and someone talking awoke Serena. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. For a minute she forgot were she was. She blinked a few times and then realized that she was still on the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please stay in your seats until the plane as comes to a full stop. When it does please stay seated so that we can unlock all the glove compartments. And then you will be free to move off the plane in a timely matter. Thank you for riding fresh air airlines." Said the same flight attendent that had spoken before they took off. Serena sat up in her seat and waited for the plane to stop. She looked down at her pink watch. It was 1:00 in the morning. The plane finally came to a full stop and the flight attendents unlocked the glove compartments in the coach section of the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen you are free to exit the plane now. Thank you," said one of the flights attendent before moving in the back to get something.

"Finally" sighed Serena. " I can get off this plane." Serena got her carry on's and was the first off the plane. She made her way over the luggage claim and found her luggage easily. Since she only brought a few bags with her. Making her way through the large crowd she made her way over to a pay phone. And dailed the only hotel number she knew in calfornia.

"Hello Hilton palace how can I help you" said a cheerful woman over the phone. The woman was very cheerful to up at one in the morning thought serena.

"Yes, I would like to book a hotel room for the week." Said Serena.

"Ok. How many in your party?" asked the woman. Serena could tell that the lady was typing she could hear her over the phone.

"Umm…one. And can you make my room the master suite please." Asked Serena. She really hoped that they wouldn't ask the same qeustion they would ask her dad before they got the master suite in a hotel. Like what is your name what business do you run etc. before serena never really thought about why they would ask them the qeustions she always thought that it came with the perps of being rich. As soon as she thought about the rich family she had left behind she pushed it to the back of her mind. NO! I can't think about them right now. I have to make it on my own. If they do ask me the qeustion I'll just make up a name and say that I'm the CEO of daddy's company thought serena.

"Hello? Miss are you still there?" asked the cheerful woman over the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't hear you can you repeat that," asked Serena. She hadn't noice the woman was still talking. She had comepletely forgot she was even talking to someone.

"I said that it will be $900 a night and the grand total for your stay will be $6,300 and I asked how will you be paying for the week that you will be spending with us." Repeated the woman losing some of her cheerfulness in her voice. Serena started to pull out her credit card to pay for her stay, but remembered that she didn't want her family to find her.

"Cash," said Serena pulling out 20,000 out of her wallet.

"Great. And when will you be staying with us." Asked the women.

"Today or rather this morning," answered serena putting the money back in her wallet.

"Alright and I need a name to book you under," said the woman. Serena thought fast. Should I give them a fake last name she thought?

"Ummm…Clark" answered serena. As she heard the lady type she held her breath.

"Great we will see you today or rather this morning Miss Clark. Thank you for choosing the Hilton palace. Bye" said the woman hanging up the phone. Serena let out a big sigh. Her plan had worked. She was on her own now. Now all she had to do was get to her hotel. Serena walked outside and tried to flag down a taxi but was failing miserbly. What was worng with her she used to live in New York City for crsis sake and she couldn't even get a cab she thought. That's because when you wanted to go somewhere daddy would have a limo take you she thought answering her own question. Just then she felt something brush up against her. She looked over to see what it was but instead of looking straight at it she had to look up. When she looked up she was met with the most preicing blue eyes she had ever saw.

"Taxi!"Yelled the man with a hand in the air to flag down an on coming taxi. Serena was so intangled in the man's eyes that she didn't see the taxi pull up in front of them.

"Here's your taxi miss," said the man before walking away to go and flag down his own taxi. Serena watched the man as he waited for a taxi so he could flag it down.

"Miss do you want me to put your bags in the trunk?" said the cab driver. Serena just nodded her head she couldn't take her eyes off the man that just flag down her taxi for her. Serena heard the man shut the trunk of the car.

"Ok. Your things are in the trunk are you ready to go miss?" asked the cab driver. Serena finally took her eyes off the man and nodded. As she turned around she looked down the street to see that there wasn't a taxi's coming and that it was starting to rain. She looked back at the man once again. She saw him put a coat over his head. She looked down the street once more and saw no other taxi.

"Miss"said the cab driver. "Are you ready to go? It's starting to rain," said the cab driver.

"Umm… one minute" said serena. Serena ran over to the man that had flagged down the taxi for her. As She made her way over to him the man looked down at her. Once again she was intangled in his eyes.

"Excuse me miss I don't mean to be rude, but did you need something?" asked the man. Serena snapped out her trance.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry…I see that its starting to rain and I don't see any other taxi's coming and I was wondering if you wanted to share my taxi with me?" asked serena.

"Umm… I don't think that's nesscary I mean I can just wait for a taxi inside and I don't think that your going my way…" said the man.

"Oh its no problem I mean I don't think another taxi's coming until later and I'm just going to the Hilton palace that's in the center on everything so you can't be to far off. And this can be my thank you for getting me a cab" answered serena.

"Well if you don't mind," said the man.

"NO! Not at all" said serena

"Well then ok I geuss," agreed the man.

"Great!" exclaimed Serena. She turned and led the man to the cab. Serena help the man put his bags in the trunk of the cab and they both got in.

"Excuse me I was wondering if it would be alright if you could give him a ride to," asked serena to the taxi driver.

"No problem miss… so were to" said the taxi driver with a smile.

"The Hilton palace please" said Serena with a smlie.

"Alrighty then" said the taxi driver and he pulled out of the airport. As they road to the hotel it was slient. Serena could tell that the man was reading something but couldn't tell what. She kinda was getting tired of the silence so she broke it.

"So what are you reading?" she asked the man sitting next to her. The man looked up from what he was reading.

"Uh?" asked the man. Serena couldn't see his face well but she knew he was confused.

"The book that you're reading what is it?" asked serena again. The man looked from the book to serena a couple times. Then he must've have gotten what she was asking and answered.

"Oh! The book it's called 'standing by you' " answered the man. Serena nooded her head and looked out the window.

"So were did you get the bracelet from," asked the man. Serena looked at him for a second. Why was he asking about a bracelet? She geussed the man felt her confusion because he went on.

"You keep twisting it around your hand so I was wondering were you got it from?" asked the man. Serena looked down at her hand. She indeed had her had on a bracelet. But it wasn't just any bracelet it was the diamond bracelet that her dad had got her when she graudated from high school.

"Oh…My dad gave it to me when I graudated from high school" she said looking down at the bracelet. All the memories of her family came flooding back to her. But as soon they came she pushed the back again.

"So your going to college here…What College are you going to?" asked the man. Serena wanted to scream. Why did everyone think that she was going to college!

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have butted into your life like that. I'm a total stranger. It's ok if you don't tell me." Said the man turning away from serena to look out the window. Serena had not noticed how long she was taking to answer him. All she could think about was ripping his head off because of what he had said. And now she must've hurt his feelings by not saying anything.

"My name's Serena…. Serena Clark," said serena holding out her hand. The man looked over from the window and saw Serena's hand and took.

"My name's Darien…Darien Shields," said Darien taking serena's hand and shaking it. Serena smiled.

"There were not strangers anymore," said Serena smiling. "Now for your other questions. No I didn't just graduate from high school. And no I'm not going to college" said serena.

DARIEN'S P.O.V

Darien was surpised at first that she even introduced herself to him after the qeustion. His thoughts were that she would have cussed him out and said to get out of her personal life. But no she actually introduced herself.

"There were not strangers anymore," said serena smiling. Darien couldn't take his eyes off her. First her eyes made him get lost in thought at what it would be like to stare into them all day. Then when she smiled…god when she smiled he wanted her to only smile at him. And it made him wonder what her lips would feel like on his. But just as he started to wonder her voice broke his train of thought. Not that it was a bad thing. "Now for your other qeustions. No I didn't just graduate from high school. And no I'm not going to college here" said serena. Just then it felt like his world came crashing down. She was still in high school! Thought Darien. All his chances for every kissing her shaddered. If he had so much as laid a hand on her it would be illegal. He was 22 for god sake and was falling for some high school girl.

"Oh so your still in high school then?" asked Darien wanting her to say no, but he already knew what her answer was.

SERENA'S P.O.V

Serena could see the disappointment on his face.

"Oh so your still in high school then?" asked Darien. Serena wanted to scream and pull her hair out. But before she could do ethier of those things the taxicab came to a stop in front of the palace.

"Here you go miss the Hilton Palace,"said the taxi driver. He got out of the car and went to go open the trunk of the car. Serena stared at Darien for a minute. She wanted to answer his qeustion, but in some way she didn't. She wanted to leave him in suspense. She felt that in some way that she was going to see him again. As Serena stared at him she could feel herself slipping into the depths of his eyes. She started to wonder what it would be like to stare into his eyes all day long. Then she started to wonder what it would be like to kiss his lips. But before she could start to wonder her side of the door opened and she felt raindrops hit her back. And her train of thought was broken.

"Bye Darien it was nice meeting you" said serena getting out of the taxi and shuting the door.

"Your total is 22.50," said the cab driver. Serena handed him 30 and told him to keep the change. The cab driver smiled at her for minute and then spoke.

"You know miss I couldn't help but over hear your coversation with the young man, but between you and me I think he likes you." Said the cab driver with a toothy grin on his face. Serena wanted to laugh. Darien wouldn't like her. She was ordinary looking and he was… well he was a god and besides they had just met. Serena looked at the man again she could see something in his eyes that made her really think about what he had said Did Darien really like her? Before serena could answer the man he spoke again.

"How about you just think about it and when you come up with the answer call him" said the cab driver turning away, but then he stopped and turned back around. "You know you must have some money or some else is paying for you cause your staying in one of the most expansive hotels in calfornia." Said the cab driver before walking over to his door.

"Yea I guess you can say that," said Serena as she picked up her luggage and walked over to the crab.

"Bye miss enjoy your stay here in calfornia." Said the cab driver before getting into the car and driving off. Serena made her way into the hotel and over to the check in desk.

"Hi I booked a room here it should be under Clark," said Serena to the clerk at the desk. The woman looked at serena and smiled.

"Ok. One moment…oh yes here you are. Here's the card to the master suite and your grand total is 6300,"said the woman with a smile. Serena pulled out her wallet and took out 6300 dollars. "Thank you and enjoy your stay," said the woman. Serena made her way to the elevator and then took it to the top where the master suite was. When the doors opened she stepped out into a nice lobby area and went over to a white door. She put her card in the slot and the door opened. Serena walked into a large room with marble floor and a big living room with a "L" shaped couch with a plasma screen t.v on the wall. As she walked in the room more there were big windows, to her left there was a huge kitchen with every thing. She made a right and walked down a hallway to a bedroom as big as the living room. In the room was a huge bed with satin sheets and another plasam screen t.v on the wall. She took a left and walked into a marble bathroom that was just as big the room. It had a big bath tube that was set up so you could look out the window. Serena come out of the bathroom and went over to the bed and jumped onto it and as soon she it the pillow she fell in to a deep sleep dreaming about a certain blue eyed black haired guy.

DARIEN'S P.O.V

The cab driver got back into the cab and started up the engine.

"So were to sir?" asked the cab driver through the rear view mirror.

"Ummm… The Hills please," said Darien as the cab pulled out of the Hilton palace. As they pulled out the saw Serena walk into the hotel. The cab driver saw this and spoke.

"I couldn't help but over hear you and the lady's conversation, but I think that she likes you," said the cab driver while trying to driver the car. Darien wanted to laugh. Serena couldn't like him he. He thought that he was kinda cute, but compared to serena he was nothing. She was…she was like a goddness or something. Darien looked into the rear view mirror and saw that the man was looking at him. Something in his eyes made Darien really believe that Serena may actually like him.

"Do you really think so?" asked Darien looking into the rear view mirror. The Cab driver only smiled and kept on driving. Darien hadn't noticed when the car had stopped infront of 'The Hills' sign.

"Were do I go now?"Asked the cab driver.

"Ummm… to 3000 orange lane please," said Darien. The cab driver took off for their destenation. Darien looked at the man again.

"I don't know if your right or not, but even if she did I don't think that we could ever be together she's in high school and I'm 22 years old out of high school and a doctor that's well paid for what I do. I could never be with her." Said Darien looking away from the rear veiw mirror. The cab driver only smiled again.

" That's very nice to know and all, but I thnk your jumping to conclusions because she never said that she was in high school. If I remember correctly she never amswered your qeustion now did she?" said the cab driver pulling up to two steel grates. Darien thought for minute. The old man was right she never did answer his qeustion. There was still hope for him.

"I'm sorry to brake into your thought, but were here," said the cab driver getting out of the car and opening the trunk. Darien got out of the car and helped the man with the luggage. When it was all out the cab driver spoke.

"How about you just think about it and when your ready give her a call," said the cab driver with a smile. "You know you and the lady must have great jobs for what you stay in," said the cab driver. Darien looked at him confused.

"Why would you say that?" asked Darien confused. The cab driver only smiled.

"Because did you notice that the lady was stying in one of the most expansive hotels in calfornia and you…well look at this gorgeous house."Said the cab driver turning and walking to his car. Darien looked up at his mansion and smiled. He was indeed very lucky.

"Yeah your right…so how much do I owe you?" asked Darien. The cab driver opened the car door and got in. He started up the engine and backed out. When he got to Darien he stopped.

"Don't worry its on the house," said the cab driver driving off. Darien watched the cabdriver drive off. He smiled and walked over to the steel gates. When he got there he punched in a code and the two doors opened. Darien walked up the cricle driveway. When he got to the end he walked up three marble steps to double glass doors. He took out a key and walked into a giant house. Darien walked up the marble staircaes and made a left to a very large room. Darien dropped his bags at the foot of a very large bed jumped onto the bed. When he hit the pillow he feel asleep. Dreaming about a certain blue eyed blonde haired girl.


	3. sammuel

Sammuel

Chapter 3

SERENA'S P.O.V

Serena was woken by the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes. She rubbed her eyes and streched and looked over to the clock on the nightstand. It was 10:00 in the morning. Serena groaned rolled over and found someone standing next the bed. She screamed and rolled out of bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE IN MY ROOM," shouted serena. Serena looked around the room for something to hit the man with. But before she could look any futher the man spoke.

"I'm sorry madam to have scared you. My name is sammel and for the remander of your time here I will be your personal butler." Said an old man with a white mustashe in the tuxedo bowing. At first serena was going to scream again, but as she got a closer look at the man she saw that the man was wearing a tuxedo and on it was a gold name tag that had read: Sammel la'rouse. And was holding a tray of pancakes, bacon, and eggs orange juice. Serena got up from the floor and licked her lips and walked over to the man named sammel.

"Oh… well its very nice to me you sammel. Is this breakfast for me?"Asked serena licking her lips and watching the food intentively.

"Yes, madam I didn't know what you liked so I just wipped something up," said sammuel. " Here madam come and get back into bed. You can have breakfast in bed. Serena obyed sammuel and got into bed and propped her pillows up so she could have breakfast on her flap. Once Serena was in bed sammuel came and proped up the tray. He backed away from serena as she dig into the tasteful food. She never was a person for table manners. When she saw food she devored it.

"Samamuel can myuo tem a gurl hwow to guet a jwo and an appaterment rewond herre," asked serena with a mouth full of food. The butler rasied an eyebrow at Serena.

"Im sorry madam I can't under stand you with all the food in your mouth," said sammuel disgusted. Serena swollowed her food in one big gulpe and smiled.

" I'm sorry. I asked how can I find a job and an nice apartment in calfornia," asked Seren a. The Butler nodded.

"Oh well… if your looking for a job then it depends on what you can do and for your apartment it depends on your spending limit. If there is none then I can look for you and we can set up some seeing time." Said sammuel with a smile. By this time serena had devorted all the food and was listening to the butler. " So the first qeustion is what can you do?" asked the butler sitting on the edge of serena's bed. Serena thought for a moment. What could she do? She never had a job before because she never needed one. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She went to college for fashion and business didn't she? She could get a job in the business and fashion world.

"Well I went to college and majored in business and fashion so I could get a job at a fashion company or something like that," said serena with a smile. The butler smiled at her he could tell that she had never worked a day in her life. But instead of judging her he decide to help her.

"Ok then… I think the last time I looked on the Internet that they had a job opening for chief and editor for a new magazine so we could get you a interview. I heard that they pay good money." Said the butler getting up from the bed and taking Serena's tray. When he got to the door he stopped.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask. For your apartment how much is in your spending limit?" asked sammuel. Serena thought for a minute. She had spent 3600 plus the cab ride she had 96,377.70 left. She knew when she started to work that would go up.

" Well I have 96,377.70 in my pocket right now and when I start to work that will go up so what do you think my budget would be?" asked serena. The butler thought for a second.

" Well… I don't know of any apartments that would suite your taste, but I do know that there are some really nice houses on the East Side called 'The Hills' the asking price for the houses are 200 grand. If you get your job I heard the first week pay is 500 grand. If you can persuaded the real state or the owner to let you pay off the house when you get your first weeks pay then you got the house," said sammuel. Serena thought for a moment. It was a great Idea all she had to do was get the job and she was set. She would use her new name. Her family wouldn't find her and nethier would her ex it was exellent!

"Ok then I just need the job…sammuel would you help me with my application and would you come with me to look at the house?" asked serena. Sammuel stared at Serena with a smile on his face. He was determined to help this girl for some reason. He just couldn't explain it.

"I can madam I will have a limo prepared for you and I will call the magazine company to set up an interview and I will call the real state or the onwer on the house and set up the walk through." Said sammuel. He turned to leave then stopped. He pulled a big remote out of his pocket and tossed it onto the bed.

"Here miss this controls everything in the master suite. The blue button starts a warm bath and will shut off automatically. All you have to do is pick out something nice to wear," said sammuel. Serena thought for a minute she had nothing nice to wear all her clothes were bule jeans, shorts, skrits and different tops.

"Sammuel I have nothing nice to wear. What am I going to do? If I come in bule jeans or something they will think that I'm unprofessional," cried Serena. Sammuel thought for minute.

" Since you have the penthouse suite the hotel automactically gives you 1,000 dollars in spending money. Its like a thank you for choosing this suite," said sammuel. "So on the way we can shop and get you some clothes." Serena lite-up. She ran and jumped onto sammuel.

"Thank you thank you sammuel I don't know what I'd do with out you," cried serena. The butler just smiled at the girl and her childish way. "

"Its quite alright miss I do this for a living," said sammuel. He loosed her grip on him and push her lightly off. "Now go get dressed miss you have a long day ahead of you," sammuel walked out of the room and shut the double doors. Serena ran and jumped on her bed she was going to have life that she wanted. No boyfriend that was showing her off as a trophy. And no dad or mom telling her she couldn't do it, she was free. Serena stopped jumping on the bed and grabbed the remote. She pressed the blue button and heard the bath water running. She started to take off her clothes so she could take her bath. For the first time that morning she noticed that she was still wearing the clothing that she was wearing yesterday. She tied her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head .She noticed the bath water had stopped running and she went into the bathroom and dipped her foot in the water to test it. It was perfect. She slid her whole body into the water and shuttered at its warmth. As she settled in the water she closed her eyes. When she did a face came into view. The face belonged to a very handsome Darien.


	4. limo ride

Limo ride

Chapter 4

DARIEN'S P.O.V

Darien sat up in his bed and yawned and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 10:00 in the morning and he still had 2 hours before he needed to get up for work. He walked over to his walk-in closet and pulled out a business suite and a tie to go with it. After he layed his clothes on the bed he went to the bathroom and started his shower. He walked back into his bedroom turned on the t.v.

"_In other news Darien shields the heir to the multi billion dollar company 'health nation' has inherited his billions and has finally taken over the family business after his grandfather, Robert sheilds died last week..."_ Darien turned away from the t.v. He hated hearing about hisself on t.v. He never understood way the whole world had to know about what was going on in his life. "…_In other news ken Washington the persident of 'stars and entertainment' daughter sere-"_ Darien switched the channel to a talk show that was on and went to get into the shower. The water hit his face making him close his eyes. All he could think about was the girl he meet in the cab yesterday named serena. The way she smelled, the way she talked and when she smiled it made it seem like she was the only one in the room. After along time Darien stepped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack in his bathroom. He walked out just in time to hear the phone ringing. He slowly walked over to the phone knowing that if he missed the call if the person really wanted to talk to him they call back.

"Hello"

"Dar whats up man!" said a man on the other end.

"Hey Derw whats you up?" said Darien turning back to his bathroom to brush is teeth.

"Nothing just getting ready to work for the new CEO of HEALTH NATION"

"So I'm geussing you heard already,"said Darien laughing and turning on the sink water.

"Congratulations…but I'm really sorry about your grandfather" said Andrew with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Thanks but why are acting as if we were close or something you know the S.O.B only cared about his money and nothing else," said Darien with hint of angry.

" Yeah I know but I still feel sorry for you I mean damn man he was the last of your family I would think that you'd be grieving over this, but I guess not."

"Like I said he was a son of a bitch" said geeting madder that they were even on this subject

"Ok dude don't get so worked up over it will just drop it, anyways how was Chicago any hot babes?" said Andrew traying to change the subject.

" I geuss so, the usuals, but there was this one girl when I got back this morning…" said Darien thinking about serena.

"Come on bro you can't leave me at that you gots to tell me more!" said Andrew getting excited about what his best friend had to say about this mystery girl. Darien looked over at the clock again it was almost 11:30 and if he didn't get to work he would miss the important meeting they had set up for him today.

"Look Drew I have to get ready for this meeting thing they have for me today, but how about I tell you allover a late lunch lets say around 2 maybe 3 at the lastest?" asked Darien

"Sure you buyin"

"Yeah yeah I'll buy I don't know why you act like you have any money, I mean damn you're the persident of health nation"

"I know but were's the fun out of moching of my best friend" said Andrew sarcastically.

"Whatever man just met me at the la'moon resturant okay?"

"Yeah whatever just hurry and get out of the meeting I'm starving"

"Bye drew" Darien hung up the phone and looked at the alarm clock again. Now it was 11:30 he had only 30mins to get ready and get out the house and to work. He would have a short breakfast and call the company heliocopter to pick him up so he could get to work on time.

SERENA'S P.O.V

Serena sat in the Jacuzzi with her eyes closed. The water felt so good on her skin that she didn't even notice that the water had been cold for about 30mins ago. She was about to doze off when she heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

" Miss Clark…. Miss Clark are you in there?" said sammuel. At first serena was confused her last name wasn't Clark, and then she remembered her plan.

"Yes, sammuel I'm here"

"Oh good, I have gotten a company limo for you and I called the magazine company about the chief and editor postition and they said, that they would like to interview you today at 2. I also called the real estate agent about a house in 'The Hills' I took the liberty of choosing the house that would suite your taste. They said that they would book you for tomarrow around 12:00. So all we have to worry about is colthes and that interview."

"Thank you sammuel what time is it?" asked serena.

"Its 11:30 now so we have enough time to get you some sophisticated clothing for your job interview. So I would get of the tube so we can go" sammuel turned away from the door and walked out room give her some time to get ready and to make serena a hair appointment. Serena stood up in the tube and grab some towels off the sink counter. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out the bathroom. Serena looked at her bed and saw that sammuel had also took the liberty of pulling out some clothing that he saw suitable outfit for her to wear around town (A stripped pink, blue, and white polo shirt and light colored blue jean skirt. Serena dressed quickly and went into the bathroom to put on make-up and jewelry to match her oufit. She had just taken out her make-up case when there was knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Miss are you dressed."

"Yes you can come in sammuel" sammuel walked through the door with 1,000 cash in his hand.

"Miss here is-"

"Sammuel I'm sorry to cut you off but can you please call me serena and not Miss Clark or Miss anything" said serena cutting off sammuel.

"Ok Serena here is your 1,000 in cash or thank you money from the hotel, and the limo is waiting outside for you so when your ready we can go and I can tell you more about the magazine interview today." Said sammuel while calling a maid so she could come in and clean serena's room before they came back.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes I have to put my make-up on and do something with my hair… I've never really did my own hair I always had someone do it for me."Said serena blushing alittle with embrassment.

" That's quite alright there's no need serena I already booked you appointment with a very good hair salon."Said sammuel hanging up with the front desk. Serena ran up to sammuel and hugged him.

"Sammuel I don't know how you to thank you, but how am I going to pay for this I mean we only have 1,000 dallors how are we going to pay for clothes and hair"

" Don't worry about the hair serena all you have to worry about is what to wear. leave to rest to me. They don't call me your personal butler for nothing." Sammuel said with a laugh. Serena hugged him even tigher.

" Serena you have to let me go so we can get going,"said sammuel trying to get serena off of him.

"Ok ok I'm just so happy you have no idea." Said serena as she lets go of him. Sammuel straightened his tuxedo and smiled.

"Can we please get going serena its 12:00 now we wasted 30 mins and your interview is at 3."

"Fine let me grab my purse." Serena grabbed her purse off the floor were she had left her bags from the other night. Sammuel lead her out of the penthouse and to the elevator door. When the elevator was at their floor they got in. The elevator stopped at the lobby and Serena followed Sammuel out. Sammuel led serena to the black limo the awaited them outside the glass door. As serena got into the limo, Sammuel stopped to say something to the limo driver and then got into the limo with Serena.

"Serena I want to brief you this magazine interview"

"Ok...So what do I need to know?"Serena started to giggle she couldn't help herself.

"The magazine is called 'Blush' it's very popular over in Europe so their hoping that It will be as popular in U.S and what is so funny." said sammeul with a smile on his face. By this time serena was in a full laughing fit.

"Well…it's…. Just funny…. You briefing me… I feel as If I'm this big persident or something"said Serena laughing, but calming down alittle. Sammuel just smiled at her she was like a little child.

"Yeah I geuss you're right. Serena but just think you could be that and sooooo much more if you get this job. So anyways about this interview they said to meet them at the restraunt called la'moon."

"Are you serious that's a 5 star resturant" serena said exitced. Serena thought of the nice things she that used to have. _I remembered that when I got my first car, it was lexis. Everyone at school was so jelalous of me…. NO! I can't think of that right now I'm on my own…._

"Serena are you listening to me?" asked sammuel with a concern look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sam I kinda blanked out what did you say?" asked Serena blushing. Sammuel smiled at Serena's blushing and his newfound nickname.

"Rena! You need to pay attention or your plan will never work. I said we should practice this interview so that you won't blank out like you did just now."

"I'm sorry Sam what was that?" said Serena with a smile on her face.

"SERENA CLARK"

"I'm only kidding Sam lighten up I want the plan to work out .I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this"

" I know you wouldn't Rena," said sammuel smiling. "But lets get started we only have 30mins until we reach the store." Sammuel took out a black binder. "Ok I'm going to pretend that I'm the girl interviewing you just act like yourself. Hi serena how are you today?" said sammuel in a very professonial girlie voice.

"I'm fine you?"

"Great. Now why do you think this job is for you? I mean Chief and Editor is a hard job"

"I think this job is for me because I know everything there is to know about fashion so when new fashion comes out I can tell if its going to be the next big thing or just another 'Oh that's cute but not sexy'. Even though knowing fashion is great qaulity I think that you have to have that business rep. in you to and I've got that. I can make great busniess decsion when I really need to. I will work very hard if I get this job. I'm always passionate about what I do and I will bring Life and lots of fun to this magazine."Said Serena with passion. Sammuel was taken back by how passionate Serena was about this job. She was really trying to make something of herself. "Sam? Hello anybody in there…Sam your really starting to scare me" said Serena while waving her hand in his face. Sammuel finally came out of his thinking and saw that Serena had a concern look on her face.

"Serena whats with the concern face?"

"I been calling your name for like 2mins now and you didn't answer me. Your eyes looked glazed over and I was getting worried when you didn't answer me."

"I'm sorry I geuss I was really deep in thought I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Its ok Just don't it again. Anyways we're here." Said Serena as the limo driver came around and opened sammuel side of the door.

"Oh, well let's get to shopping we only have… an hour until your hair appointment." Sammuel helped Serena out of the limo. As she got out Serena looked up to see a samll store called 'Rose'. Even though the store was small Serena could tell that the store was for the high class. One word came to Serena's mind as she walked toward the store…. HOME


	5. Shopping and confessions

Shopping

Chapter 5

I do not own sailor moon in anyway or form…. I'm only using the characters from sailor moon…. All the other names, restranuts and stores are my creation as far as I know! PLEASE DON'T SUE!

As Serena and Sammuel walked into the small store a cool blast of air hit their skin. As soon as they walked two feet into the door a bouncey blonde women walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Mina how may I help you" she said with a bright smile. All Serena could do was stare at the women in front of her. At first she thought she was looking at herself in the mirror. But when she went to move her mouth the other figure didn't move hers.

"I'm sorry Miss I don't mean to be rude, but are why the hell are you staring at? I mean that is so rude I never had som-"

"MINA ROSE! Shouted a women with blonde hair"

"I sorry mother I didn't mean to be rude with the customers, but the girl kept staring at me like I was a god damn ghost or something." Said Mina with a pout on her face.

"I don't care Mina you never talk to the costumer like that," said the women. She Turned and looked at Serena. "I'm very sorry for my daughter's rudenest, I'm the owner of this store. My name is Katie Rose, and this is my rude daughter Mina Rose," Katie held out her hand for Serena to shake it. Serena took Katie's hand and shook it gently.

"I'm sorry it's my fault its just will…I mean you didn't notice?" said serena with a confused face.

"Notice…?" asked Mina with the same confused face as Serena. Mina looked at her mother for an answer, but her mother just shurgged and Mina looked back at Serena.

"Me and you we look like long lost twins. I mean I heard everyone has a look alike in the world, but I never thought that I would be meeting mine." Said Serena with a chuckle. Mina looked at Serena and then started to circle her like she was sizing her up. "MINA! You stop doing that this insant!" scolded Mrs.Rose. As Mina came back to face Serena she smiled.

"Wow…I geuss your right, we do look alike." Said Mina with a giggle. Serena started to giggle with Mina and so it turned into a full out laughing fit. Mrs.Rose (Katie) and sammuel just stared at the to girls like they were crazy. Soon the girls were on the floor holding eachother and their stoamchs. After about fifthteen minutes of laughter they helped eachother stand up from the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm suppose to be helping you and here I am having you in a laughing fit on the ground" said Mina with a small giggled while wiping her eyes.

"Its ok it was a good laugh, long lost sister my name is Serena Clark" said serena with a small giggle. Mina laughed alitte

"Mina Rose, you are ready know that, but I'm usely not that rude" said mina with a small giggle

"Are you ladys finally done with your laughing fit?" said Sammuel sitting on a small white couch next to Mrs.Rose.

"Well if you are Mr.la'rouse (sammuel) told me about your litte interview with the magazine Serena." Said Mrs.Rose.

"Really Serena you have a Magazine interview with who? What position are you going for." Said Mina with excitement.

"The magazine is called 'Blush' and I'm going for chief and Editor." Said Serena while going over to the couch where Mrs.Rose and Sammuel were sitting and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Are you serious! I know that magazine my friend Raye is the president of it! When mom, dad, and me use to live in England it was really popular! When mom started to open a chain of 'Rose' Stores the magazine wanted to put mom's colthing in their magazine. I met raye because she had us come to her house to congraulte and thank mom for coming to the magazine. I thought Raye would be an old hag, but no she was 21 just like me. Since then Raye and me have been bestest of friends, but ever since I moved here I've haven't had any contact with her. At first I thought it was because of the long distant, but Raye said that we would keep in contact. And if you know Raye you know she always keeps in contact." Mina walked over to where Serena sat on the couch arm and took the seat next to the window and looked out and watched the people come in out of the small store. "But now I know she's ok and she came here to the U.S" Mina turned away from the window and looked at Serena with a smile. "Since I know Raye shes likes someone who is sophisiticated and fun at the same time. I already know that your fun, but since I don't know if your sophisiticated or not we a least have to make you look the part." Said Mina with a smile.

" How about you help Serena, Mina and I will help the other costumers" said Mrs. Rose getting up from the couch. " Mr. La'rouse would you like some coffee or tea…."Asked Mrs. Rose.

"Coffee would be fine, and please call me Sam." Said Sammuel with a smile. Mrs. Rose nodded and went to go get sammuel his coffee, and help the other costumers in the store.

"Come on Serena we have to find you something sexy, but casual to wear for your interview with Raye" said Mina pulling Serena to the dressing rooms, and picking colthes off the rack as the went.

"Serena don't be long your hair appointment is in an a hour so hurry put." Said Sammuel taking the Coffee from Mrs. Rose.

"You know Sam I have a feeling that Serena and Mina are going to become best friends I can see it in their eyes." Said Mrs. Rose Taking a seat Next Sammuel again.

" I think so to I mean the particualy look alike who dosen't want to be friends with themselves." Said Sammuel taking a sip of the coffee.

"Mr.la'rouse, Mama look at Serena dosen't this dress look fab. On her." Said Mina stepping out the way so her mother and Sammuel could see the dress that Serena was sporting. The dress was black and with lacy straps and came to her knees. In the front was a slit that came up to mind thigh. As you traveled down the dress it became wavier. On her feet she had on black stillettoes that had strings on the end to wrap around her leg.

"Please Mina call me-"

"Yeah yeah call you sam and all that jazz, but would look at Serena and stop pestering me about your name." Said Mina with a bit of annoyance.

"Mina! Look young lady were-"

"It's alright she right I should be looking at Serena, and if I must say she absolutely right again Serena looks wonderful in that dress" Said Sammuel cutting of Mrs.Rose.

"Thank you Sammuel you actually like it" Said Serena with A huge smile on her face.

"Of course I do I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful," Said Sammuel. Serena went over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Sam your like the father I never had." Said Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Sere hurry up and try on some more colthes so we can go and get your hair done." With that he pushes Serena off him and moved her towards Mina so she could try on some other colthes.

"You know she's right you are a great father figure."Said Mrs.Rose recouting the sence that had just unfolded in front of her.

"What do you mean?" said sammuel.

" You look at her with this loving eye, at first I thought that you wre her father, but after she called you Sam I could tell that you weren't." Mrs.rose looked at feet. "Don't mean to be nosey or anything, but dose she have a father or a mother… I mean she said that you are the father she never had so I was just wondering."

" Well to tell you the turth I really don't know. Actually I don't know a single thing about her all I know is that her name is Serena Clark and that she old enough to pay for the penthouse at the Hilton Palace." Said Sammuel. Mrs.Rose was alittle taken back that this man knew so little about the girl he was caring for, but wanted to help her so much. " Yesterday she just came and this morning she woke scared at me for scaring her and then when she saw the food that I had she stuffed it down her mouth! I don't know how I could tell but I could tell that she never worked on day in her nautral born life, so I felt need to help her." After Sammuel's speech Mrs. Rose didn't ask anymore and went off tho help the other costumers that had some how came into the store that she didn't see come in. An hour later Serena and Sammuel were ringing up the colthes that Serena had picked out.

" Your total will come to 830 dollars will that be cash or charge," said the cashier.

" Cash" said Sammuel. He paid the cashier and him and Serena walked out the store to the limo that had been waiting for them. Before Serena could get into the car Mina came running out of the store.

"Serena wait!" Mina ran up to Serena.

"What is it Mina did I forget something?" asked Mina.

"No, I wanted to give you my number so we can hang and so you can give my number to Raye!" said Mina giving Serena a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"Of course we can hang Mina you're my first firend here in California. Well besides Sammuel" said Serena with a smile.

"Great and maybe Raye can join us I now yall like eachother" said Mina. Serena give Mina a hug and then got into the limo.

" Thanks for everying Mina I'll call you so we can make a date to hang." Said Serena before the car drove off. Mina waved until the car was out of sight.

"Now Serena we have to hurry and get the hair appointment we're late." Said Sammuel getting the limo's phone and calling the hair solan. For a few minutes Serena heard Sammuel say something and then hung up.

"Is everything alright sammuel?" said Serena.

"Yes, we're fine they said that someone just came in and need's a trim so that will give us enough time to get there." Sammuel opened the black binder again, but he couldn't pay attention to it. He was remembering what Katie had said. " Serena I don't want to be noesy, but when you said that I was the father figure that you never had what did you mean…Do you have a father?" asked sammuel. Serena didn't know what to say. Should she tell him, and hope that he keep her secret? But in her heart she knew she could trust him with her life even though she just met him.

"…. Yes, I do have a father Sam, but I…." Said Serena trying to think how to tell him.

"But…?" said Sam ruging for her to go on.

"Sam I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. No matter what you hear! Ok?" said Serena in a serious voice.

"Sure anything Sere" said Sammuel. What was so important that she would take up a serious voice and tell him not to tell a soul?

"Ok before I start you can't interrupt or I won't tell you" said Serena pulling her legs in toward her. She looked at sammuel and he nodded.

"Ok…. To start of my name isn't serena Clark. It's Serenity Serena Washington. My father's name Is Ken Washington. Yes, the persident of Stars and entertainment, and yes that would make me an heir to a multi billion dallor company. So your probaly wondering why would she want to give up all that money right? Well to tell you the thuth I did like the money; matter-a-fact I loved it getting everything I wanted. I wasn't a snob or anything, but all the people around me were. My mother and father always told what to do what I and what not to do ever since I was born. I thought when I turned 15 that would all change and they let make my own decisions, but they made that very clear when I started to go with this guy name Seyia. His family didn't have a lot of money, so when I started to go with him my family saw him as a discrace. They scared him off and payed him to keep his mouth shut that he ever went with me. After that I was distrot I thought I would never have a boyfirend even have a family of my own, but then that all changed when I met Jeff I thought all my dreams had finally came ture. His family was rich, he was cute, and best of all my parents loved him. I went him for5 years. Even though me and just went together for so long I knew he was cheating on me all thoughs years. I didn't want to break up with him because for one I knew if I told my parents they hink I did something wrong. And two because I didn't want to be alone." Serena shedded a few tears but went on with her story. "Two days ago Jeff called me. We were supposed go out to dinner because he was about to go out of the country with his family. I don't know what told me but I knew he was going to break up with me. So I tried to avioding the date, kept moving it up. Well two days ago I tried to move the date up again, but he cut me off and he told me that we shouldn't see eachother anymore." Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. " I was so distrot even though I knew he would break up with me. I thought I could be strong, but it hurt so badly. I didn' t want to tell mother and father. I sat in my room for hours and then I came up with the plan to come here and start a new life. Forget about my past; become rich on my own and find a guy who loves me for me and not my money. So now you know my sercet please don't tell anyone you saw even talked to me. I know my father is looking for me please don't tell him where I am" pleaded Serena. Sammuel felt for the girl..No women, he would not to tell a soul with out her permisson. He would help her with this new life she wanted so badly. He vowled to help her.

"I promise you serena I won't tell a soul, and I will help you with this new life you want to create for yourself. But promise me one thing," asked Sammuel.

"Anything"

"One day confront your family and tell them off" said Sammuel with a smile. Serena jumped across the seat and she hugged him.

"Thank you sooooo much Sam and I promise I will confront them. I promise once I have a stable boyfriend I will confront them deal?" serena held out her hand.

"Deal" said Sammuel shaking on their deal. Just then the Limo stopped in front of 'Amozan Solan'.

Please reviews would be nice! I will be posting another chapter either 2day or 2marrow! So now you met Mina. I think i'm going to have Lita come into the picture next! And then after the hair solan I'm going to go to Raye and Ami! your probaly wondering when darien, andrew,greg,chad, and ken are right? they will be in the next chapters don't worry its going to be in all good time!


	6. SORRY!

HEY EVERYONE SORRY IHAVEN'T UPDATE YET I'M HAVING WRITTER'S BLOCK, SO IT MIGHT BE A DAY OR TWO BEFORE I UPDTAE. BUT KEEP CHECKING MY STORY AND YOU WILL SEE AN UPDATE THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. SOOOORRRRYY AGAIN

**SORRY EVERYBODY IT SEEMS THAT MY COMPUTER HAD DELETED THE 6 CHAPTER ' AMZAZON HAIR SOLAN. SO I HAVE TO REWRITE IT SO UT MIGHT TAKE A DAY OR 2. I'LL TRY AND GET IT UP TODAY!**


	8. amazon solan

CHAPTER 7

'AMAZON HAIR SOLAN'

LETS SAY YEA TOGETHER…YEA! HERE ITS FANILLY THE CHAPTER THAT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR!

Serena looked out the in window and saw a tall building with a big sign named 'Amazon solan'.

"Is this the hair solan sam?"Asked serena. Serena was amazed at how big the solan was.

"Yep and one of my good friends owns and does hair. Come on I want you to me her," said sammuel getting out of the car and helping serena out as he did. They walked up to the glass doors of the solan and went in. As soon as they did sammuel ran over to the front desk where the sectary. Serena heard him say a few words and then ran back over to Serena.

"Serena stay here while I go get my friend that I was telling you about." Said Sammuel ranning off again with a word from Serena. She rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair in the waiting room that she was in. Serena looked around the room. It was all green with pink flowers on the wall. It was pretty. She looked at the sectary and smiled at her. The sectary smiled back.

"Do you want some cookies?" asked the sectary. Serena could never resist sweets. She went over to the young sectary and got a cookie out of the basket that she held up when serena had got up. Serena took a hand full of cookies. She blushes a little and walked back to her seat. Her mother would never approve of this if she saw this, but who cared she wasn't with her mother nowhere near she could stuff her mouth if she wanted too! Serena took a bite out of the choclate cookie she hand took from the basket. As soon as the choclate melted in her mouth she instantly loved the person who made them…Even though she had no clue who made them. Her maid back at home didn't even make cookies this good.

"WOW! Who made these their delicous!"Serena Squelled as she took another bite out of the cookie.

"Well, thank you I'm glad you approve of my cookies." Said a women voice beside her. Serena looked up to see a beautiful tall brunette smiling down at her

"Serena this is my beautiful god daughter Lita Simons, Lita this is Serena Clark" Said Sammuel. Serena stood up and shook Lita hand.

"Wow you're a great cook and If you're the speical friend sam told me about then you must be the owner too!" said Serena with a huge smile.

"Thank you and yes I do own this place. Do you like it" Asked Lita.

"Well, of what I've seen so far I love it I love the wall colors to it's very pretty"

"Well I hope you like the rest then." Said Lita.

"Sere Lita well be doing your hair today. I think you'll like what she does with It." Said Sammuel.

"If she does hair as good as she cooks I think I just found a new best friend" Joked Serena. Lita laughed alittle.

"Now I know why you like her so much Sammy" Said lita. "But we can't sit hear and joke around all day. Serena's interview is an hour so I'm going to take her off your hands Sammy and when she done you won't even recognizine her." Said Lita pulling Serena off into the rest of the solan. Lita led Serena through two doors, when they stepped through they were in the solan (where they do people's hair for those who are kinda slow today!) Lita led serena to a chair and put a black cloth over her so no hair would get onto her colthing.

"So Serena how would you like your hair."Asked Lita

"I always had it in ponytail or in like a bun so I want something new…I'm leaving it up to you Lita" said Serena with confidence.

"I was hoping you'd say that I know just how I'm going to do it" Lita started taking out Serena's ponytail.

"Great! So how did Sam end up being your godfather? Not to be nosy or anything"

"That's ok, see my father was best friends with sam since they were high school so when I was born it was natural that he'd be my godfather."

"Oh, so are your parents still alive now"

"…No they died in a plane crash when I was 16" Said Lita with sorrow in her voice

"I'm so sorry Lita. So Sam is like your father now."

"Well knida I still treat him like how I did when I was little so he more of a friend thn a father to me" said Lita. " But enough about me how did you get to me old Sammy. I don't think he as another godchild."

"well I don't know if he as anyother godchilderen or not, but I'm not one of them. I'm staying at the hotel he works at and I got the penthouse sutie and along with it came Sam he's my personal butler."

"Oh I see so what are you doing here in calfornia?"

"Well I moved out here to look for a job and start my life. I'm going to that job interview"

"Oh, so what job are you appling for?

"This magazine called blush there looking for a chief and editor"

"That's sounds cool. Have you decide on like apartment or a house. You can't stay in the penthouse suite at the Hilton palace all your life."

" I know that's why tomarrow I'm going into look for a house in a place called 'The Hills'. So I'm hoping to get the job so I can pay off the house that I want to buy"

"Wait your going to buy a house in 'The Hills'?"

"Yeah whats wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I live in the Hills too!"

"Really! That's Great if I get the house you have to come over and help me decorate then."

"Sure! Are you buying that house that's up for sell?

"Yeah"

"OH MY GOSH, your going to be living a couple houses down from me then. And then best part your neighbor is a hunkster and yall never geuss who he is."

"OH really tell me about this 'Hunkster'?"

"He's family is totally rich! His grandfather was the CEO of health nation and as of late he's now the New CEO! I mean if I weren't already head over heels in love with my boyfirend I'd try and get him for myself. But the only faw to this guy is that he only dates whores he just got of a realtion ship with this sult named Beryl collins. You might have heard of her she played in that movie with chad curry. Well they broke up and I know he's on the rebound for another tramp so I wouldn't bother with him. He's just fun to look at"

"So what's this guy's name I mean is he that bad?"

"You mean you haven't heard of him?"

"Who? I mean if he's rich as you say then I think I would know who he is but I have no clue your talking about I mean I know who Beryl collins is who dosen't, but I never knew she went out with"

"Wow everybody knows him here and everywhere else in the world have you been living under a rock for the past 6 years!"

"Well I wouldn't say that?"

"What would you say! I have never went anybody who dosen't know Da-"

"Hey Lita can you come here for a minute I don't know what to do with this last piece of hair" said a young woman.

"Yeah! Hold on let me curl this last piece of hair!"Lita put the final touch on Serena's hair "I'll be back and then I'll tell you his name" Lita ran over to the girl that called her. Serena sat in the chair looking at her hair she loved it. Lita had flat ironed it down and put soft curls here and there. This would go perfect with the outfit that she was going to wear to the interview. I wonder what that guy's name that Lita told me so much about? I wonder what Darien's doing right now. Wow! I haven't thought since this morning.

"Wow Serena you look great. I knew Lita would do a great job on you." Said Sammuel. Serena came out of her thoughts. She looked focused her eyes into the mirror and saw that Sammuel was looking back at her.

"Oh hi sam I didn't see you there a first lost in thought," said Serena with a sad smile. Sammuel frowned alittle, why did Serena look so sad.

"OK I'm back! So Sammy how do you like it Great right?"Said Lita with excitement.

"It looks wonderful Lita you did a wonderful job." Prasied Sammuel.

"He's right I love it I think I should go it dressed so I can hurry up and get to my interview. I only have 30 minutes to get ready"

"Your right Serena here's the outfit you picked out ealier at the store and the shoes." Sammuel handed Serena her outfit that what pressed ans clean and a big black box.

"Thank you sammuel" and Serena ran off toward that bathroom to get changed. Serena enetered the bathroom and ran into a stall to get dressed. She got dressed quickly. When she came out the bathroom stall and checked herself in the full-length mirror that was in the bathroom. She had on a black skirt that came to her knees and had a split on the side. She had on a white blouse she tucked into her skirt. Serena went over to the skin conuter made sure it was clean and wasn't wet. She hopped up on top of the counter and put her black stilleto boots on. Serena jumped down from the conuter and checked herself again in the mirror. She stared at the mirror for a minute and then smiled. She had to admit she looked great now if only if she could get this job. She grabbed her colthes off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. Serena made her way over to Lita and Sam who were talking. As Serena got closer they turned around.

"SERENA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" squelled lita. Lita ran up to Serena and hugged her. "If this magazine doesn't give you this job then they have no clue at what they're missing."

"You really think so?" said Serena with a big smile. Lita drew back from Serena.

"Of course just believe in yourself and I know you'll get the job."

"Thank Lita" Serena smiled at Lita. She could tell that she had found another friend today and she was happy.

"Well I don't want to break up this beautiful picture, but we really have to go Serena." Said Sammuel looking at his watch. "We only have 20 minutes to get to the resturant."

"Ok here I come sam. Bye Lita and thank you" Serena turned away from Lita and started towards towards the door.

"Serena I forgor to tell you who your neighbor might be" said Lita. Serena took a piece of paper of lita little vanity that she had her curling irons on.

"Here's the hotel number and here's my room number call me and you can tell me everything Ok?"

"Sure! Bye Serena good Luck!" yelled Lita as Serena walked out the solan. Serena got into the Limo with Sammuel.

"Are you ready Sere?" asked Sammuel.

"I think so," said Seren with smile. The Limo drove off towards the resturant for Serena's interview.

Well serena's off to her interview! Raye is coming up as you know! In the next chapter I'm starting off with Darien because I don't want to forget about him. I'm trying to think if I should have serena and darien met in the resturant or when serena is looking at the house! As for gerg, chad, and ken I'm going to put them in soon! And for Amy well I think I'll keep you geussing! Hahahaha I'm sooooo mean aren't I! Lol well let me go work on the next chapter!


	9. sults and whores

Chapter 8 'Sluts and whores' 

I don't Own Sailor mooon in anyway!

Darien got out of the meeting early and still had time kill before he went with Andrew for lunch. So he sat in office looking at paperwork that his Grandfather had left behind for him to finish.

"Mr. Shields, the persident of health nation is on line 1 for you," said Darien's sectary, Lisa.

"Thank you Lisa," Thanked Darien. Darien picked up the phone and pushed line one on his office phone.

"Hey Drew what's up?"

" So you are out of that meeting."

"Yes, I'm out of the meeting. I'm just-"

" Wait let me geuss, your doing that paperwork that your good for nothing grandfather left behind." Said Andrew with a laugh.

"Yep, I'm still doing the paperwork that my good for nothing grand-. Wait how do you know."

"I have my ways"

" Whatever, I think he did this on purpose. He wanted me to suffer my first day on the job so that I give it up!"

"Naw man I don't think he would be that cruel. If there was one thing that he wanted you to do that would be for you to keep the job, so he could keep it in the family.

"Yeah I geuss you're right, but I still wish I could get out of this for a while."

"UH hello! Have you forgotten we were suppose to go out to lunch today!"

"I know I didn't forget. I just wanted to finish this paper work before we got lunch. I didn't want to come back to a full desk."

"Oh I get it you wanted to come back to a clean desk so you could fuck that imagnary girl of yours on it, but if you ask me I rather be pushing papers off my desk. It would make it look sexier."

"Ha ha she's not imagnary! And I bearly even know the girl how am I going to fuck her drew. And if you ask me someone's been having sex on their desk a little to much."

"Its not my fault that the single women here are all horny and willing giving them selfeves up to me at the office"

"Whatever Drew need to stop seducing the women at your job. When are you going to settle down and find a serious girlfriend and stop going from whore to slut and back again."

"When hell freezes over and you should be the one to talk what about all the whores you've dated?"

"What are you talking about! I haven't dated any whores! name 3"

"Well there was Beryl for one and then there were Niki and Ann. Shall I keep counting."  
"Ok first of all Niki wasn't a whore she only cheated on me once"

"Um, sorry Dar hate to brake this to you, but it was twice once with Allen and then with that other guy named Alex."

"Oh yeah…. Ok you made your point I've dated some whores, but I dumped ever single one of them when I found out. You on the other hand keep them for a week or two to play around with them and then you dispose of them."

"Ok guilty as charged, but you should be the last person to ask when I'm going to get serious with someone. I'm like a fucking celeb why would I give that up for some girl that will only cheat on me anyways."

"Drew not every girl is like that I mean look at what Chad, Ken, almost Greg has."

"Yeah whatever when I find 'the one' you'll be the first to know. Anyways its like 20 mins to 2:00 are we going now or do you still want to get your precious work done?" asked Andrew with sarcasim in his voice.

"Well I don't know." Said Darien with hesitantion. He looked around his desk he still had a lot if work to do, But he could use the break and besides he had to set Drew straight about his 'imagnary girl'.

"Come on Dar you can't go with out lunch it's the most important meal of the day"pleaded Andrew.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"Don't try and change the subject Dar. Look I'll make a baragin with you. If you go to lunch with me today I'll try and find someone to get 'Serious' with. Please this is my final offer."

"Well since you put it that way…Hell why not. I'll meet you at the resturant.

"About that I had the limo drive me to work this morning"

"Ok what's that problem?"

"I don't feel like riding in limo"

"Whatever just be ready in 5mins or I'm leaving your ass" Said Darien as he hung up the phone. Darien pressed the button for his sectary and waited for her to speak.

"Yes, Mr Shields?" asked Lisa his sectary.

"Lisa can you please cancel my appointments and tell everyone that I'm out to lunch. If it's really important tell them to call my cell."

"Sure Mr.Shields anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing can you please have someone bring my red corvette around. Please and thank you."

"Ok, have a nice lunch Mr.Shields." Darien got up from his desk and went over to his door and took his suite coat off of the hook he had put it on ealier.

He put it on and walked out his office door. He walked past his Sectary and to the elevator. He pushed the down button and the elevator stopped at his floor. He got in and pushed main lobby. When the Elevator came to a stop at the Main floor he got out and made his way across the marble lobby. He got to the glass door and went out and saw his red corvette was waiting for him.

"Here you go Mr.shields ready to go for you." Said the man that had drove Dairen's car to the front of the building. He handed Darien the keys. Darien thanked him and got into his car and sped off. Towards the other 'health nation' the one that Andrew worked at.

Exactly 5 mins later Darien had reached Health nation (Andrew's job). Andrew was waiting for him outside. He walked over to the car and got in.

"You always have to show off don't you?"

"Yep! Why are you acting like you don't have a corvette"

"I'm not it's just I didn't bring mine today so your basically showing off " Darien pulled of the pick-up and drop-off cricle that he was in and started to head towards La'moon.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Since you did bring your car with you today I'm showing off "

"Correct. You have whole garage full of cars at work and you had to choose this one. Why not the rangerover I bought you for Christmas last year."

"Whatever, your beginning to sound like an Ex-girlfriend."

"Shut-up"

"You still like this car though"

"No comment" with that Darien and Andrew drove the rest of the way to the resturant in silence.

Hey everyone! Ok I lied I had to make a chapter just for Darien! The next chapter 'The interview and the unexpected meet' is next I promise. I hoped you enjoyed this one you got to see how Darien and Andrew's realtionship is, And got to know alittle about chad and Ken, almost Greg have. Oh and to just let you know Darien and Andrew have only met Raye and Lita like once! Just alittle notice for my next cahpter! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. the interview and the unexpected meeting

Chapter 7

The interview and the unexpected meet 

I don't own sailor moon in any way, shape, or form

I know its been for ever I have a lot of this going on sorry, but the chapters will come more often now! Well Enjoy

Serena sat in silence, biting her nails and looking out of the limozine's window. As the limo drove to the resturant for her quickly, approching interview she started to become nervous…_wait… now that she really thought about it she was out of her mind scared. What if she didn't get this job? What if her parents found her before she could make her new life? She was probably all over the newspapers by now surely someone would recognize her. No she couldn't think about such things! this was her chance and wasn't going to blow it by thinking of her parents._ The limo slowed and turned into a parking lot and her forgotten nerves came back and she became more and more close to losing her mind. As she sat there in complete turmoil with herself she didn't hear sammuel calling her name. He reached across the seat and touched her on her shoulder making her jump.

"Serena are you alright?"Asked Sammuel with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine no need to worry about me just…just alittle jumpy" Serena said with a half smile on her face.

"You aren't just alittle jumpy you got pale as a ghost and almost hit the roof! Idon't call that alittle jumpy" said Sammuel trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"No really sam I'm fine…" said Serena. The limo door opened on Serena's side. "Well geuss we should get going uh" said Serena about to climb out the car, but not before Sammuel grabbed her arm. Serena looked at him with qeustioning eyes. She sat back down in her seat and waited for sammuel to talk.

"Please Carl can you give us a few minutes."Sammuel asked the Limo driver. He nodded and shut the door.

"Sere are you nervous about this interview?"  
"No sam-"

"Sere please just hear me out and then we can tackle this interview." Said Sammuel.Serena nodded for him to go on. "On the way here I saw you biting on your nails and you seem to look like you were having a battle with inside yourself." _Was she really that readable?_ " And don't try and denie it either…Serena from the first time I saw you I could tell that you were Speical. That's what made me want to help you so much and then when you told me that you needed a job and a place to live it compelled me to help you even more. But that's not really that point I'm trying to make…. You came here on your own choice you made so many decisions on your own. If you would make a decision right now I would follow you no matter what because I believe in you Serena. I believe in you! So now is no different. I believe that if you put on that wininng smile and that great charm of yours, yall get this job, but the one and most important thing you can do to get this job is for you to believe in yourself. Mom and Dad aren't here to make a decision for you. So make it!" By this time, Serena was close to tears no one in her entire life said something that sweet and that powerful all at the sametime to her. Serena reached across the seat and gave Sammuel a hug. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered softly.

"Thank you sam I made my decision and I think I made the right one" Sammuel smiled at the words that Serena had whispered. She gave one final squeeze and let him go. "Now lets go get me a job" Said Serena with enthusiasm. She opened the door and Carl the limo driver helped her out. Closely followed by Sammuel. Serena led the way into the 5 star resutrant called la'moon. She walked up to the seating booth and was soon approched by a waiter.

"Hi, miss how my I help you?" asked the waiter.

"I have a lunch/interview today. I don't know if she's her yet though."Said Serena

"Oh you must be Miss, Clark. Miss, Hino said she be alittle late so why don't you follow me so we can get you seated be for she gets here" said the Waiter grabbing two menu's. He turned to let Serena follow him to the table, but then stopped.

"I'm sorry excuse me of my rude manners. Will the gentlemen behind you be joining you as well?" asked the waiter. Serena looked at sammuel asked with her eyes.

"No, I will not be joining her today I've just come to see her off." Sammuel went up to serena and hugged her.

"Good luck Serena" He whispered into her ear. She parted from sammuel.

"Thank you" Serena turned to the waiter again and geustered for him to procced to the table. He bowed and made his way over to the table for Serena's interview. As they walked Serena couldn't help to look back at Sammuel and give him a thumbs up. A few seconds later Serena had arrived at her table. The waiter pulled her chair out and for her to sit. She took her seat has the watier put the menu on the table.

"The speical for the day is shrimp and ceaser salad. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"Asked the watier.

"A glass of water please" asked Serena. The waiter nodded and turned, but before he made his way to get Serena her drink, he couldn't help be ask.

"Excuse me miss I don't want to be nosey, but the man back there you seem to really close to him is he your father or realtive of some kind?"Asked the watier. Serena smiled to herself for minute before answering.

"I guess you could say that" She repiled. The waiter was alittle confused, but took her answer anyhow. The waiter just nodded his head and went to get Serena's water. Serena looked over the menu and thinking of what she told the waiter. She really didn't know why she said what she said, but for some reason, she did. Sam was like a father to her even though her father wasn't the best in the world, But she rememberd how she use to watch televions shows were the father was so kind to his childern just how Sam was with her. Serena looked up from the menu and saw that her waiter was coming back to her with a glass of water. In one hand was the water and on the otherside of him she saw a beautiful raven haired women with a black skirt that came to her knees with a red blouse walking beside him. _That must be Raye _thoughtSerena_. Here we go _she said inside her head. She waited in anticpation as they made their way towards her. When they finally got to her table she stood put her hand out to shake Raye's hand.

"Hi I'm Serena Clark nice to meet you." Said Serena smiling and holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Raye Hino nice to meet you too. Please sit," she said as she took her seat. Serena obediently took her sit across from her.

**RAYE**

Raye got out of her prized Black and Red mustang convertible. As she walked you could tell that she was very confedient in herself by the way she took her strides. She walked inside the resturant for an interview today with a girl for her magazine. As she made her way up to the seating booth a man walked up to her with a glass of water in his hand.

"You must be Miss, Hino. Miss, Clark is already here follow me." Said the waiter. Raye followed him to the table that Serena was already at. As they got closer Raye could tell that this Clark girl was very pretty and she looked a lot like one of her best friends named Mina. That was a point for her, but Raye knew looks could be deceiving. As she got closer the girl noticed their presence and stood up. Another point for Miss, Clark she had respect. The girl introduced herself and raye found the girl's name was Serena. When she smiled at Raye, she was taken aback she a beautiful smile. It had felt like Raye knew her all her life. Right then and There she knew that Serena had gotten the job. However, raye wanted to have some fun first.

Serena sat a waited while the waiter took Raye's drink order. When he was gone Raye turned back to her.

"So Miss, Clark why do you want to work for blush?" Asked Raye.

"I want to work for blush because I remembered when I was over in Engalnd once I had read the magazine. I was inspired how you put different fashion in your magazine and gave new and upcoming stores a chance and Serena please," Said Serena half-lying. Raye smiled and shook her head. She couldn't help, but stare at Serena she looked some much like her long time friend Mina.

"I'm sorry I don't want be rube Miss, Hino, but do I have something in my teeth?"Asked Serena.

"No why?"

"Because you keep staring at me" Said Serena bluntly. At first, Raye wanted to yell at how rude this girl was, but qucikly put herself in check. She was staring at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Its just you look so much like my friend Mina" said Raye with a smile. Serena was about to reply when the waiter came back.

"Are you ladies for me to take your order?" asked the waiter. Serena and Raye both nooded and procced to tell the waiter what they wanted.

"Anyways like I was saying you look just like my friend Mina."

"I know Mina" Said Serena with excitement in her voice. Raye looked at Serena. How in the world did she know Mina.

"You know Mina? How do you know her?"

"Miss Hino"

"Please call me Raye"

"Ok Raye I have a confussion to make I know you too. Well, not know you know. I mean Erggh this is coming out all wrong you problay think I'm a psycho right now don't you?" Said Serena while looking down at her hands which she suddenly hasd a very great interest with. Great going Serena you just blew the only shot of creating a new life for yourself. Raye looked at Serena and then started to giggle. At first it was a soft giggle that no one heard, but as she tried to contain it got harder and harder to do so. Until she couldn't conatin it any longer. She brusted out in laughter that rang through the whole restrurant. Serena looked at Raye as if she were crazy! As her laughter subsided Raye wipped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just so funny that to watch you beat up yourself when you couldn't get your words out right. But please explain yourself," Said Raye. Serena smiled at Raye. She had a feeling that she was going to like this woman. Serena started from the beginning and told Raye whole story.

**DARIEN**

"So dare tell me about your imagnary girlfriend," said Andrew with a chuckle.

"Whats there to tell?" said Darien with a smile while staring out at the road.

"Come on Darien I'm your best firend I'm going to poke around in your life wether you like it or not so you might as tell me now."

"Whatever fine"

"Great now your crooperating with me"

"Don't be a smart ass or you won't be told."

"Fine, fine just tell me arleady would you"

"Ok ok don't have a cow. Ok first of all she not imaganary, and second of all she's not girl friend. If you forgotten I just got out of a relationship.

"Yeah I know I haven't forgotten, But that' not the point man. Whenever I even mention this girl, you get all defensive. So must be something about her or you would be so quick to jump," Said Andrew.

"I do not!" said Darien defensive. Andrew smiled and turned away from Darien. Darien just kept looking at Andrew even though and taken his attention off of him. Darien smiled at Andrew and turned his attention back to the road. _Did he really get defensive about serena everytime Andrew says "imgagnary girl" …well maybe he did, but even so he was never going to see her again. Sure he knew where she was staying, but she could be long gone by now. It was the first and the last time he was going see his blue eyed blond haired angel. _Darien pulled his corvette into the parking lot of la' moon. He drove up to the valet parking and got out to give the valet the keys to his car. When the valet saw Darien, he got very jumpy.

"M-Mr. Shields!" said the valet with surprise. He stumbled over himself to get to Darien. When he got, close enough Darien through him his keys

"Take care of my baby for me,"Darien with a smile.

"Can you like wash it before we come back too?" asked Andrew.

"Come on Drew," said Darien while pulling Andrew by the collar into the resturant. As Darein and Andrew made uptheir way up to the resturant a group of the paparazzi came storming up to them.

"Mr. Shields, Mr.Evans look over here!" shouted one photographer.

"Mr. Shields what will your company will be doing in the next year," asked another photographer. Andrew leaned over to Darien.

"How in the hell did the found out that we were here?" asked Andrew leaning over to Darien.

"They probaly followed me out of the office,"Darien Answered back.

"So are you going to answer them so we can eat lunch or you going to let them keep pestering us until we do somethig drastic,"Asked Andrew. Darien just smiled and kept trying to work his way through the sea of pararazzi.

"I geuss that's a no," said Andrew sighing and following Darien through the crowd. Darien finally made his way to the restruant door and opened it. When he opened the door, a small blonde bumped into his shoulder making him stumble alittle bit and the box of food that she was holding fall oout her hands. Darien rolled his eyes at how klutzy this girl was, but all the same, he bent down to help her pick up her box of food. When he bent down, she did as well when they got to the fallen box of food they reached for it at the same time. When their hands touched, they looked up into eachothers eyes. Dark blue eyes met crstyal baby blue eyes.

Serena 

Serena and Raye were having a blast with eacthother. Serena felt like she'd known Raye her whole life, even though she had only met her an hour ago. They were talking about their childhood memories when a call came through on Raye's Cell. She rummaged through her purse to find her phone. When she finally did, she looked down at her caller ID. She looked back up at Serena with apologetic smile.

"I sorry Sere but I have to take this can you just hold on for like 3 minutes," said Raye.

"Its alright I'm sure its something real important," said Serena with a soft smile.

"Thanks Serena you're the best," said Raye flipping open her Phone and yelling into it.

"What do you want I'm trying to have a meeting with potential canidate for the Chief and Editor position!" yelled Raye into her Cell phone. There was a couple seconds of Silence and then Raye sqeauled with delight.

"Are you serious! That's wonderful! And when do they want to meet?" asked Raye as she rammaged in her pures for something. A second later she pulled out her palm pilot. She took the little pen out of its holder and typed something in. Then put the pen back into it holder, turned it off, and then put it back into her purse. Serena watched her as she did all of this. She couldn't believe that one person could have so many mood swings at once, but she could tell that Raye no matter how many mood swings she had she knew what she was doing and was very very serious about it.

"Ok thank you sooo much you are forever in my debt," said Raye. She laughed about something and hung up the phone.

"I don't want to be nosey, but what was that all that about?" asked Serena.She knew she was being nosey, but she just had to find out what gave Raye so many mood swings. Raye just stared at her, and Serena started to feel like she shouldn't have asked at all.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked,"Serena apologized. She looked down at her hands and that great interset in her hands came back.  
"No no there's no reason to be sorry. The new chief and editor should know this kind of things," said Raye with a smirk on her face. Serena's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious I got the job?" asked Serena. Raye nodded her head yes with the same smirk on her face. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten the job! Her new life was almost complete, but most important she had gained a new friend. Serena jumped up from her seat, ran over to Raye, and gave her a hug. Raye laughed and hugged Serena back.

"Oh thank you Raye," said serena while pulling away from Raye.

"No need to thank me Sere you deserved it," said Raye with a smile. Serena went back t her seat as the waiter came over to them.

"Here's the check ladies," he said putting the check in on the table. "And here's a box for you miss if you want to take your food back home with you." He handed Serena a black box to put her pasta that she ordered in.

"Thank you" said Serena and Raye in unison. Raye handed him some money. The waiter walked away to go get her change.

"Thanks Raye for paying for lunch," said Serena

"No problem, anyways heres my cell number so you can reach me. Do you have a cell phone or something so I can get into contact with you?" Raye Asked. Serena shook her head no.

"I haven't gotten one yet," said Serena.

"That's fine just give me the hotel number that your staying at and your room number. I'll get you a cmpany cell, but when you get a chance geta personal one," said Raye. Serena Nodded her head and the Waiter came back with Raye change. Just then, they heard a whole bunch shouts and flashes coming from outside and realized it was the pararazzi outside of the restraunt.

"I wonder whats going on,"asked Serena.

"I don't know and don't really want to find out. It's probably just some celeb. That wants to cause rucks. Let's go before they it in or we'll never get out. I'll give you a ride back to the hotel if you need one," said Raye getting up from her seat. Serena thanked her and grabbed her food from the table andd followed Raye toward the Cowarded door. When they got to the door the saw a sea of pararazzi. Serena hated the pararazzi they were always in her life. _Wait…. What if the reconized her for Ken Washingtons daughter. She couldn't let that happen not with her new job. She had to think fast._

"Raye can we go out the back door I don't want to go out here into the sea of pararazzi."Serena asked.

"But serena my car is this way and besides they probably have a photographers out there to so whoever's here won't leave or get out of this place without a picture," said Raye. Serena thought she was right she had to go out one way or the other. She looked out at the sea of photographers. Serena nodded, and made her way out of the door with Raye. As she made her way out she felt, a hard force knock into her shoulder. The food that she was holding was knocked out her hand and she fell to the floor. She went for her box of food that had fallen. When she got to her box so did another hand when she looked up to see who had went forher box too she was met with dark blue eyes. She knew these eyes and when it finally registered in her mind whom they belonged to she could only utter their belonger.

"Darien…."

**Ah ah ah I know I know I'm soo evil don't kill me. All you have to do is read the next chapter! Which I will get started on right now!**


	11. the meet

Chapter 11

The meet 

**Previous chapter:**

She reached out for her box of food that had fallen. When her hand got to her box so did another. When she looked up to see who had gone for her box as well she was met with dark blue eyes. She knew these eyes and when it finally registered in her mind whom they belonged to she could only utter their belonger.

"Darien…."

Serena looked into Darien's eyes for what seemed like hours. Finally Darien spoke.

"Serena… is…is that you?" asked Darien with a hopefulness in his eyes. _Of course its me you idiot I mean who else looks like me… well I geuss you could count Mina, but what are the chances he's ever seen Mina…Maybe I should answer him… _Serena thought. Just as she was about to open her, mouth to say "yes Darien its me" she felt and hand around her arm. Serena looked up to see who was pulling on her. She saw Raye pulling her up off the ground.

"Serena are you ok?" Raye said with concern in her eyes. At first Serena didn't Answer Raye. She was still trying comb through at what just happened.

"Hello Serena, anybody home?" Raye Asked snapping her fingers in front of her face. Serena grabbed her hand so she could stop snapping at her like she was a dog.

"I'm fine Raye! Would ya stop snappin your fingers at me!" shouted Serena with irritation in her voice.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about a friend geez!" Raye shouted back at Serena and stormed off. Serena rolled her eyes _I'll think about Darien later…gosh she is such a hot head._ Serena thought and scrambled after Raye through the pararazzi. When she finally got of through the big crowd, she saw Raye heading towards the parking lot to find her car.

"RAYE WAIT UP, I'M SORRY!" shouted Serena to get Raye's Attention, But Raye Kept walking acting as if she didn't hear Serena. Serena stopped and bent down to take off her heels. After she was done she sprinted after Raye again. Serena finally caught up to Raye just as she was turning in to a parking space that had a Red and Black mustang in it. Raye turned and faced Serena when she skitted to a halt in front of her. Serena bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Raye…. I'm sorry…" she held up her index finger so she could catch her breath. When she finally did, after Raye waited so patiently, she stood up to her full height. "Like I was saying I'm sorry for biting your head off when you were only concerned for me. I just had something on my mind and you were cutting into my thoughts. I mean you just hired me…." Serena got a shocked look on her face. "Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry I can't believe I just yelled at you back there. I mean you just hired me and…. And…. You're probably going to fire me now! Wow great Serena Before you set foot in your office you bit the women's head off," Said Serena now talking to herself and starting to cry alittle. Raye brust out into laughter as she watched for that second time that day watch Serena beat herself up over the tinest mistakes. She laughed for about a good 2 minutes until she spoke.

"Sere its ok don't beat yourself up over It," Raye said with a little chuckle in her voice. Serena just looked down at the ground with tears still in her eyes. Raye walked over to comfront Serena. "Really Sere I'm not mad, and of Course your not fired," Said Raye with a soothing voice. Serena looked up from the ground, wiped the tears from her eyes, and hugged Raye.

"Thanks Raye that means a lot to me. You must think I'm a cry baby now don't you," said Serena.

"No I don't think you're a cry baby.

"Really?" Said Serena a huge grin on her face.

"Well maybe just a little," said Raye holding her index finger and her thumb close together. Serena's grin dropped from her face. Raye laughed again.

"I'm just joking with you serena now would you get in the car so we can go. I don't want to stand in the parking lot forever," said Raye. Serena laughed a little and got into Raye's car. Raye started up the engine and drove out of the parking of La' moon (still full of the pararazzi) with great ease. When Raye got far enough down the road she spoke.

"So where to madam?" Raye asked with fake British accent.

"The Hilton Palace please and thank you,"Serena said with laughter. Raye laughed and turned on the highway.

"So when do I start?" Serena Asked.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. On Monday" Said Raye. "I'll send over somethings that will get you acquanited with the other workers."

"Wait you already have people working for you? Didn't you just get here from London?" asked Serena.

"Hell no what do I look like! How was I suppose to go international if I didn't have people working in the U.S for me," said Raye. Serena laughed and apolozied to Raye. "You know Serena I really like you. You got a great personality that's one reason I gave you the chief and editor job." Raye says with a smile.

"Aww Raye I love ya too… ya want a kiss now?" Said Serena with Sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke. Raye laughed at Serena's comment.

"I also hired you because you got balls…just like me and I need more ballzy people at my company" Said Raye with her eye's on the road.

"Thank you Raye truly"

"No problem kido"

"What! You're the only two years older than me"

"So that makes me older"

"NO it dosen't! When did you turn 22?

"April"

"See I'll be turning 21 soon"

"When?"

"June 30th"

"I'm still older than you made not two years, but I'm still one year older than you soo that make s me older"

"No, no its dosen't your not being fair"

"Whatever you say I'm still older than you"

Serena and Raye fought and laughed the whole way to the hotel.

(DARIEN)

"Serena… is…is that you?" asked Darien with a hopeness in his eyes. _Why isn't she answering me…? She probably dosen't even remember me. But she just how I remember and more. Her eyes are still clear as the bule sky and her hair is still golden like the sun._ Serena's mouth opened to say something, but before she could someone was pulling her off the ground. Darien went to grab her and pull her back down so that he could talk to her but as soon as serena's body left the ground people filled in her the empty space. Darien tried to call out her name, but the people screaming his name and Andrew's drowned him out. After a minute or two Darien got from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Are you ok man I thought they suffocated you?" asked Andrew.

"Yea I'm cool, but I can't…."

"You can't what?"

"…Never mind lets get out of here and eat I starving" Said Darien putting a smile on and rubbing his stomach. He made his way through the pararazzi leaving Andrew to his thoughts. Adrew looked at Darien with conceren in hi eyes. He had never seen Darien so confused maybe frusrated but not confused. He made a mental note in his head to ask Darien what was really troubling him, but for now he was also hungry and was tried of all the camera's flashing in his face. He pushed his way through the crowad and went after Darien. He finally made his way up to the door and saw that Darien had finally gotten up to the seating booth. He opened the doors to the resturant walked up to where Darien was.

"…. And can my friend and me get a pravite booth please we don't want" Darien said pointing over his shoulder to the huge crowd pararazzi that now was being handled by police. _Were they when I need them?_ "For that to happen again."

"Yes, Sir right this way" said the waiter with a slight British accent. Darien and Andrew followed him over to a table in the back of the resturant.

" Is this good enough for you Sir?" asked the watier. Darien nodded is head and the waiter set the meuns down on the table.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Asked the waiter.

"I'll have a budlight," said Darien.

"And I'll have a budlight also" said Andrew. The waiter nodded and walked off to get their drinks. "So why don't you tell me what was really bothering you outside."

"Nothing it was noth-"

"Darien you and I both know that I'm your best friend and your going to end up telling me anyway so why don't you just say it now"

"Shut up how do you know. For all you know I may never tell you!"

"Darien who are you trying to fool? me? Because it really isn't working so why don't you just tell me and stop playing cat and mouse!"

"Ok ok, remember when I was telling you about that girl that I meet when I had arrived in California?"

"You mean your imagery girlfriend? Yeah I remember go on" Said Anderw with a sly grin on his face. Darien rasied his perfectly culped eyebrow at him.

"Ok Smart ass I won't tell you if you keep makin cheap shots at me! Anyways like I was saying the girl that I was telling you about earlier, well this girl bumped into me and I knocked her food out of her hands. I went down to pick it up-"

"Being the Good Samaritan that you so perfectly are yeah go on"

"Drew"

"Ok ok I am sorry go on with your story," said Andrew holding up his hands in defeat.

"I went to go pick it up for her and I geuss she went down for it at the same time that I did had and well…it was her"

"Wait back Romeo so you mean to tell me that this girl so happenly to be at this resturant that we were?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure it was her Darien I mean there could be a lot of women that look like this girl"

"No I know it was her No one and I mean no one has her clear blue eyes and has wonderful sun golden hair, I'm telling you drew it was her"

"Its seems like someones been day dreaming. So whats this mystery girl's name anyway?"

"Her name is Serena. See even her name has a ring to it" Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Man, Darien I've never seen you so worked up over a girl not even Beryl. So I'm guessing you really like this girl then?"

"I've only met her twice Drew and the second time she didn't even say anyting to me. So I don't even know that if I like her or not. I mean she could be a bitch for all I know"

"Like Beryl you mean," said Andrew with a laugh.

"Yeah like Beryl, but I don't know if I like her but I think that I'm intreseted in her I want to get toknow her better before I start think thst I like her," Said Darien as the waiter brought them their drinks.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" asked the waiter. Darien and Andre picked up their meuns and order their food. When they began to talk again.

"Darien all I have to say man is that don't wait to long to go after this girl. If she's as pretty as you say she is then I could be anytime minute until some other guy steals her heart away."

"I know Drew but I don't even know how to find her."

"Just follow your heart you don't kjnow where it may lead you"

"Now you're starting to sound like a trashly love novel"

"Whatever Man you just find your girl" Darien and Andrew laughed and talked until their food came.

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating! Life is getting the best of me and I just didn't have time but I'll be updating sooner now I got fresh ideas for the story! I hope I still have fans out there that didn't give up on me love ya!**


	12. the reflection

Chapter 12 

**The Reflection**

**I don't own sailor moon!!! Don't sew plz**

Raye dropped Serena off infront of the Hilton palace.

"So don't forget serena that you start on Monday and don't forget to call me so we can go shopping tomarrow!" said Raye as she put her car in drive. Serena back up from the car so Raye could drive out of the Palace. Just as Raye was about to drive off serena remebered that she still had Mina's phone number. She reached into her pruse and pulled out a small piece of paper that had Mina's phone number was written on. She knocked on Raye's window to get her attention. Raye rolled down her window.

"Couldn't say away for long I see," said Raye with a smrik.

"Ha Ha very funny. No, Mina wanted me to give this to you," said Serena handing Raye Mina's Phone Number. Raye took the small Piece of paper from Serena's hand and unfolded it.

"This is Mina's number?" said Raye with a Serious, but happy face.

"Of course silly what did you think it was?" Serena laughed. Raye looked at Serena with a serious look. Serena stopped her laughter.

"Sere thank you"

"Your welcome Raye, Maybe when we go shopping tomarrow we could invite Mina to come along with us"

"That would be a great Idea I'll call her when I get home."

"If you don't mind I would like to invite this friend I just met earlier, It will be my way of saying thank you to her and Mina. They helped me out a lot today."

"Sure that's fine with me as long as you introduce me to her. I want to know who she is and thank her as well"

"Why? She didn't do anything for you"

"Well if I'm geussing right she did your hair. right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well from what you told me you couldn't do your hair to save your life," said Raye as she sped off in her mustang.

"I'll get you for that Raye" yelled Serena after her. She must have heard her because she put her hand out the window and waved good- bye. Serena laughed and waved good-bye until Raye was out of site._ Raye is something else._ Serena thought as she walked into the hotel lobby. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the up botton. Serena leaned against the wall next to the elevator and closed her eyes. As she did a face popped into her head. It was none other then Darien. Serena's eyes popped open. She had totally forgot that she had met Darien today. How could she forget something like that! There was a ding from the elevator and the doors opened. Serena walked into the spacious cart and pressed the number 8 and the doors closed. When the doors closed she could see her reflection. She leaned back against the railing and waited for the evelator to stop. As she waited she closed her eyes again and again Darien popped into her conscience, but this time she didn't open her eyes.

"_So I'm guessing that you like this guy?"_A voice said.Serena napped her eyes open.

"Who said that?" said Serena looking around the elevator knowing that no one else was in the elevator with her.

"Youhhh over here! I'm standing right in front of you wow your idoit," said the voice. Serena turned around and only came face to face with her refecltion. 

"_There you go see I told I was in front of you," _said the refecltion. Serena screamed. How in the hell could her refecltion be talking to her?

"Would you please stop that horrible shrieking. God I've always hated that about myself," said serena's refecltion. Serena rubbed her eyes.

"Nope still here! But lets cut the bullshit and get down to business I don't gotta lot of time"

"I've gotta be dreaming I can't be talking to my own refecltion…can I?"

"Ok while your trying to get over yourself I'll be telling you what you need to do to get Darien to fall in love with"

"I am over myself! And what do you mean get Darien to fall in love with me I don't even know the guy first of all, second of all I don't even like him! And third of all I don't even know where he lives" the refecltion started to laugh.

"Ok I see I'm going to have to do this the hard way" 

"What do you mean the hard way. Your just a figure of my imagation your not real so you can't do anything the 'hard way'"

"Would you just shut up and listen" 

"Hey who are you to tell me to-"

"Mum" 

"I'm not-"

"Mum mum" 

"N-"

"Mum mum MUM" 

"Fine,"Said Serena folding her arms and pouting.

"_Good girl Mother taught you manners"_ Serena stuck up her middle finger.

"Never mind, anyways say you don't like Darien" 

"Oh I can talk now?"

"Stop being childish and answer the damn qeustion" 

"No! Happy" The refecltion just smirked and snapped her fingers. In a flash Darien appeared by her side with only a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body. His chest very well built and wet like he just got out of the shower. And with another snap of her reflection's fingers she (the reflection) was only in a towel as well. Serena immeadatly covered herself with her hands and looked down, then over her shoulder. But she soon realized that she was still dressed in her own clothes and that Darien wasn't behind her. Serena looked back at the doors.

"Now say you don't like Darien" 

"I DON'T LIKE DARIEN" Serena said through clenched teeth. With a snap of her reflection's fingers Darien walked forward and started to suck on her reflection's neck. Serena could feel tingling on her neck as the imagery Darien sucked on it.

"MMM… Now say you don't like Darien" As the Imagery Darien kept sucking on her neck (Reflection) She (Serena) found it harder and harder to say no. Her reflection smirked back at her. As Darien kept sucking on her neck the tingling sensation got more and more intense. 

"Mmmm…Ok ok I like Darien"

"I can't here you!" _Serena _was about to snap her fingers when Serena stopped her.

"OK I LIKE DARIEN" 

"_That's better. I thought I was going deaf for a minute"_ Said _Serena._ And with snap of her fingers Darien was gone and her reflection was back in its regular clothing.

"_Well now that's out of the-"_ Just then a familiar voice interupted _Serena._

"Serena! Serena wake up!"

"Sam?"

"Well looks like my time is up. Remember what I've said" and with that the doors of the elevator opened and there was a flash of light. Serena was blinded by the lights and covered her eyes. 

"Serena?" Serena felt someone shaking her. She moaned and opened her eyes sleepily. "Sam?" Serena looked up at Sam.

"Serena are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Said Serena standing up. _Why was I on the ground?_

"I figured your interview was over by now and I was about to go down to limo and get you, but when the elevators door opened you were on the floor and I thought that something had happened to you."

"Oh well I'm fine" Serena smiled and walked past Sam into the samll lobby to her room.

"Are yo sure?"

"Yep!" Said Serena pulling out her key card and sliding it into the door.

"Ok…so how did your interview go did you get the job?" Serena with her back turned to him shook her head no, but unknowingly to Sam she was smiling knowing the turth.

"Are you serious what happened?" Said Sam leading her over to the 'L' shaped couch.

"Well" said serena putting on a fake sob. "She said I wasn't what she was looking for and…" sniffled Serena. "And…" Serena put on the full water works. Sam put his arm around Serena to comfront her. Serena put her head into his shoulder.

"I'll go down there and-"Serena started to laugh she couldn't take it anymore.

"Whats so funny Serena I don't see how you can be so giggly. You don't have job you have little money le-"

"Sam! I got the job!" Serena yelled over him.

"You did!?"

"Yep I start on Monday and tomarrow me and Raye are going shopping, and we're bring Mina and Lita long with us. By the way what is Lita's phone number." Sam Picked up Serena a span her around the living room.

"Serena! Your so curel" Serena giggled and Sreamed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry put me down!" Sam put her down and fell on the couch with Serena.

"So what is Lita phone number?" Sam took a pad of paper off the table and scribbled Lita's number down. Serena took the paper from Sam kissed him on the cheek and ran into the bedroom to call Lita.

"Serena I called the real state agent and she said that your appointment is tommarow at 5:00" sam yelled into the bedroom.

"Ok I make sure I'm there!" Serena yelled back and closed the door. She picked up the phone and dailed the number that Sam gave to her. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hello Lita?"

"Yes"

"Hi its Serena"

"Hi Serena whats up? did you get the job"

"Yep!"

"That's great!"

"I know right, but anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping tomarrow with me, my new boss, and my friend Mina that I met to today"

"Sure what time?"

"Well I'm going to call Raye tomarrow to ask what time she wants to go and I'll call when I find out is that cool?"

"Sure just call me on my cell"

"Ok whats the number?" Serena grabbed a Pen off the nightstand and wrote down Lita's number.

"Ok Lita I'll talk to you tomarrow"

"Alright! Congrats on the new job."

"Thanks bye" Serena hung up the phone from Lita.

"So I see your making friends with Lita"

"Yeah she a great girl she going shopping with me, raye and Mina tomarrow. Isn't that great?" Sam nodded his head yes. Serena stretched and yawned alittle. "Well I see that you are tried so I'll let you sleep."

"Thank you sam…for everything"

"Your welcome Sere. Good night." He shut the two french doors just as Serena was getting under the covers. Serena rolled over and closed her eyes and thought of the day to come.

**I hope you guys like that chapter I had fun doning it and I'm starting on my new story now it might be a day or two before I update thanx review plz!!!**


	13. WhY?

**CHAPTER 13 **

**Why?**

Dream:

"_Serena I'm in love with you can't you see that."_

"_Jeff you know I don't like the 'L' word. Don't say it if you don't mean it"_

"_SERENA! When are you going to believe me? I LOVE YOU!"_

Serena sat up in bed. _Why in the hell was she dreaming about Jeff?_She looked over to the alarm clock that read 5:05 am. She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Stupid Dream, why did you have wake me up" Serena rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she flicked on the bathroom light she had too shield her eyes.

"Damn light" She mumured to herself and uncovered her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. She turned on the water and splashed it on her face. She grabbed a towel off the towel rake. Serena looked into the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. _When had she become so unoragnized?_ Serena walked out of thr bathroom and into thie living room where it was dark and the only source of light was the kitchen light and the moon. She made her way into the kitchen and found a note on top of the counter. It read.

_Sere,_

I tought you might be hungry when you woke up so I took the pleasure of buying chinese if you want some it in the oven. Just put it into the microwave. You do know how to work that right? Anyways don't forget that your house tour is tomarrow at 5:00 and Serena plz don't eat to fast I don't want to come get you tomarrow and you've choked on the food.

_Always_

Sam 

Serena grinned and went over to the oven and got out the Chinese that sam had said that was in there. She looked in the bag and found a small carten on shrimp flomag. Serena smiled to herself. _How did he knowthat this was her_ _favorite?_

"_How could it be your favorites if mother never let you even have Chinese?"_

"You again" serena said talking to herself.

"Whats that's suppose to mean? Oh plz don't tell me that your still mad at me for making you a admit that your in love with Darien."

Serena smriked and put her Chinese in the microwave. She put in on for a minute. "Umm last I checked I didn't say I was in love with Darien I said that I liked him, not loved. I don't believe in the 'L' word, not until I really mean it and someone else means it"

"Of Course I know you don't believe in the love your talking to yourself here, but come its silly!" 

Serena went to take her food out of the microwave and took a fork out of the drawer. " Would you shut up already. I trying to eat" Serena walked into the living room and turned on the T.V.

"Whatever, but don't come crying to me when you start to falling for him" 

"OK why would I come to myself I have friends for that kinda stuff"

"What friends? You left them back in New York remember?" 

"UM like I said I have friends to go to like Raye, Lita, and Mina and when I start working for Raye I probably get more friends. The people I left in New York were not my friends. And will you please shut up I feel like I'm losing my mind" Serena flicked through the channels and finally came a decision to watch 'Star Update'.

"In other News Ken Washington, Daughter Serenity Washington is still missing"

"You feel your losing your mind" 

"SHH"

"Ken Washington is the President of the famous compnay called _'_stars and entertainment', daughter Serenity Washington is still missing and he says that his family and him are still griveing. Here is Jon Ace in exculsive interview with him.

The T.V switched to a handsome man in a blue shrit and black blue jeans.

"Mr. Washington how are you and your family doing a this tough time?"

"We are getting through it, but it still hasn't clicked that she even ran away." Serena saw the pain in her father's face. She wanted to cry. Her father only wanted the best for her. _Why did I even runaway. _

"_You ranaway because they were always controlling you remember! They wouldn't even let you open your own business like you planned to after college!" _

Of course she remebered why she ranway! But looking at her father on the news looking destroyed that she ran away.

"…Mr. Washington do you have any idea to why she would runaway?"

"I think she was just thinking about herself" Serena turned her back to the T.V when she heard her father say this. _She was thinking about herself! That was so far from the turth! It was always about him nothing was ever about her. She went to that stuipd pravite school because he wanted her to! She broke up with Seyia because he wanted her too! He was not about to turn this on her! Her father wasn't worried about her! He probably didn't even care that she ranway. He was only doing this to get people to think that he was this loving father and she was the troublsome child!_

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Serenity was always the type to only think about herself, but me, her mother, her boyfriend, and her loving friends loved her through all of that."

"So are you some what happy that she runaway?"

"NO! Not on my life I love serenity with all my being" The reporter smiled at this. But Serena only frowned. _What the hell was happeing! Didn't she get any say in this!_

"What are you doing to sreach for Serenity?"

"Well we have agents all through out the country looking for Serenity. She could have gone anywhere. She has her own bank account and has unlimted cerdit card. We are hoping to track her down by looking through her credit card uses." Serena smiled at this her dad really thought that she was a stupid bimbo. "We haven't found any yet, but if I know Serenity as well has I think I do shei can't live long without using her credit card. So it's only matter of time until she slips up." Ken smiled at this. Serena smiled even brighter when he heard her father's last words. She would fool her father and the rest of her family. They had no clue how smart she really was.

Serenity or "Serena" was always known as the stupid one in her family. Her family could never understand why she never did well in school. They hired tutor after tutor and she still never did well in school. She nearly failed highschool she passed with a D average. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything she actually really smart, she just never found any interset in school. The only reason she got into a well-respected college was because her father was bestfriends with the Den of the school. It was in that college that Serenity found interset, in the world of business. Her parents never really knew of her complishments in college. She had graduated with 3.7 in the school of business. Her parents always thought that the only reason that she didn't get kicked out was because her father kept paying for her to stay. But all in all her parents, her friends, and boyfriend never knew how smart she really was. She hid it well from all of them. She would go to the library and would stay there for hours reading books and when someone called her cell phone she would say she was at the mall shopping for a new purse or colthes.

"Is there anything that you would want to say your daughter if you tought that she was listening?" The reporter asked her father. Ken turned is head towards the camera and smiled into it.

"Serenity we will find you soon so stop this maddness… Jeff was going to propose to you the night that you left" Serena drop her Chinesse on the floor when her father annocment. The camera turned back to the reporter.

"Will you heard it first from the Washington family. We will kept you update through out this week" The screen went to the main reporter and she signed off from the show. The screen went blank for a minute and then went to some kiddy program. Through all this Serena sat on the couch with her mouth wide open. Then with a pirceing scream Serena shouted:

"WHAT THE HELL!" Serena throw the remote at the T.V. and ran into her room. She tore the covers and sheets off her bed. She picked up the vase on a table in her room and through it into the wall, where it smashed into a million pieces. By this time Serena was in tears. She ran into the bathroom and pulled the curtains off of the windows. She was about to run into the bedroom when she slipped on a bar of soap and hit her head on the counter as she fell to the floor. A minute she layed on the floor. After five minutes on the floor she pulled her self up off the floor and she found herself face to face with her reflection. As she stared at herself she noticed that her eyes were puff from crying and there was a cut on the top of her head from where she hit her head on the counter. Her lip was also busted, but she had no clue when she had done that. Serena contiuned stared at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. Why was she even crying? Was it because Jeff had lied to her parents and said that he wanted to marry her or was it because she her father was making her out to be the bad guy in this whole thing? She had no clue which one it was, but at his moment she was disguted to look at herself. She was starting to pity herself and she would not have it! Serena stood up to her full hieght. She drew her fist back and punched the mirror. When she did the broke in the center. Serena look down at her hand, which was covered in blood. She smiled alittle and stumbled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She opened the drawer of silverware grabbed a hand full of forks and spoons and smashed them onto the floor. She went into the dish cabient and took out some plates and smashed them onto the floor. She made her way over to the refeigator when she opened it she smiled. She pulled out a bottle of vodkia. She opened and walked over in her bedroom she walked over to her balcony. She pushed the sliding door open and walked to the corner of it. She slupped down into and took a giant gulp of the vodkia.

"Why did you have to do this to me Jeff?" serena cried. She took another swig of the vodkia and ran her blood hand through her hair. For the rest of the morning she stayed like that drinking her vodkia and crying.


	14. being found

Chapter 14 

**Being found**

OK FOLKS! I'M GETTING INTO THE UPDATING SPIRIT! I WILL BE UPDATING MORE NOW AND PLZ REVIEW I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU GUYS AS MY READERS! FOR ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING MY STORIES YOU WILL BE RECONIGZED SOON!

**Oh I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON IN ANYWAY!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT IN MY LAST CHAPTER!!**

Serena sat on her balocny floor with an empty bottle of vodkia in her hand. Her hair was in a blonde and red tangled mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and her masscare that she had on was smeared all down on her face. Her bottom lip was aslo sollowen from being busted, and the cut on her forhead had bruises around it. Her hand was bloody. She couldn't cry anymore she was all dried out. She tried, but she couldn't shed one tear.

Sam came out of the elevator. He was very excited about today he was going to help Serena get the house that she wanted. Even though it was only 12pm and had a lot of time before the tour of the house he just had to see Serena. Sam came to Serena's hotel door and knocked twice and waited for her to answer.

"Serena" called sam knocking on the door again, but there was no answer still. _She's probably in the shower._ He thought and took out his key card for her room. He opened the door and was greeted with a trashed hotel room. Panic rose in Sam's chest. He walked over to the living room to see the Chinesse that he had bought her last night.

"Serena?" Asked Sam again. He hadn't heard the shower when he came into the suite. He walked to the right and went to the kitchen and saw dishes and silverware on the floor. As he walked more into kitchen he saw blood on the floor. He really started to worry about Serena's wereabouts now. Sam walked over to the refrigator that was wide open. He closed it walked back out to the livingroom. When he did he saw more blood leding to the bedroom. He walked very fast over to the bedroom. He saw that the bathroom light was on so he went in there. He saw that the mirror was smashed and there was blood on the floor and on the counter like in the kitchen. He also saw that the window curtians where ripped off of the pole. Sam saw very scared now had someone broken into Serena's hotel room and hurt her or worse kil-? NO! he couldn't think like that he had to get help. Sam ran out of the bathroom. Before he got to the bedroom door he noticed that there was also a trail of blood leading out to the balcony. He was scared at what he might find, but he had to find out if serena was all right or not. Sam walked away from the door and went to the balcony door. He noticed that it was opened he walked out onto the balcony and was met with the most disturbing sight. Serena was sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodkia. He noticed that that her right hand was bloody. He figured that were the blood was from. He couldn't see her face because it was pointed toward the ground. He came out of his shock and ran over to Serena and took the vodkia out of her hands.

"Serena what happened?" Asked Sam with fear in his voice. Serena didn't answer him. She heard him, but she didn't have the strengh to speak. She didn't even have the strength to move.

"Serena can you here me?" Asked Sam getting very worried.

"Serena its going to be ok, I'm going to call the police." Sam got up from his crouch position and was walking away but then Serena spoke.

"Sam..." Said Serena alittle above wisper. "Sam don't leave me." She lifted her head from the ground so that he could see her bloody and face and hair.

"Oh my god Serena what happened." Sam ran back to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. Serena buried her head into sam's chest and found that she wasn't all cried out. Her and Sam stayed like that for 30 minutes until Serena felt like she was all cried out again. When she was done Sam picked her put and carried her into the bathroom (He had a lot of strength for an old man). He noticed that she had no shoes on so he moved all the glass that was on the bathroom counter and set her on top of it. He went over to the towel rack that was on the floor and grabbed a washcloth out of it. He put it under some water and then started wipping the dry flood off of her hands. When he went to clean her cut she moved away.

"Serena don't be stubborn let me clean that!" Serena shook her head. When he went for her again she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Sam, but I'm fine I'll clean it." Said Serena taking the towel out of his hands.

"Serena what happened?" Asked sam for the third time. Serena took in a sharp breath to try to hold her tears in, but failing.

"They happened Sam." Said Serena with tears falling from her eyes.

"Who happened. Who are they?" Asked Sam in a confused voice.

"My family"  
"They found you." Asked in a shocked voice that soon turned in to an angry voice. "That's who beat you up? Don't worry Sere will call the police and file charges against them. Just because you ran away dosen't mean they can harm you this way!" Serena started to laugh alittle. "Why are you laughing Serena?" Serena shook her head and put her face into her cut hand.

"Sam they didn't find. I'm smarter then that."

"Then what happened to you Sere?" Serena lifted her head from her hand. She was crying again.

"I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a dream about my ex- Jeff. I went into the kitchen and saw that you had left Chinesse. I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I changed to this program and it was about me running away. Then they did this interview with my dad. At first I felt really bad for running away he seemed so sad."

"OK what does this have to do with your condition now?"

"He reporter Sniff asked my dad why did he think I ranaway. And do know what he said?" Sam shook his head. "He said it was because I was being selfish! Do you believe that! He's trying to make me look like the bad child and he's loving concerned father!" Serena cried into her hands again. Sam put his arm around Serena.

"Its ok Serena."

"NO! No its not and then get this" she laughed "The reporter asked him if He thought that I was listening what would he like to say to me. He turns his ugly head towrads the camera smiles and says that I should come home and stop all the maddest and that Jeff was going to propose to me the night I left. WHICH IS A FUCKING LIE!!!" Serena cried harder when she said this. Sam was in shock he couldn't say a word he could only comfront her. Sniff "I'm sorry Sam I'll pay for the damage I did to the room I was so anger." Sam looked at Serena in shock she had did this to herself.

"Serenity Serena Washington! You did this to yourself!" Serena nodded her head in her hands. "Look at me missy, you look at me!" Serena lifted her head up from her hands and looked at Sam, who had an anger expression his face. Sam cupped her chin. "I don't ever want you to do this to yourself ever again. You are a very smart women and you shouldn't punish yourself like this! What happened to our deal? You will see your family again and you will show them that you are more then what you seem"

"Sam I cam keep that promise to you. I just can't. Its best if I just stay in hiding, and not slip up." Sam cupped her face harder.

"You can and you will keep my promise. Never give up Serena never! I will not allow you to. Do you understand me?" Serena put her head down again and did not answer him. Sam grabbed her whole face and lifted her face so that she stared him in his eyes. "Serena Clark" putting force into her fake name. He wanted to know that she was no longer Serenity Washington. "Do – you – understand – me?" Serena through her tears smiled at him and nodded her head. "That's what I like to hear. Now give me a hug." Sam smiled and hugged Serena as tight as he could.

"Thank you Sam" Serena whispered into his ear.

"No problem Sere. Oh and don't worry about the damage I'll pay for it." Serena let go of Sam.

"No sam you have done so much for me I will pay for it." Sam was about to reject but Serena, put a finger to his lips. "No buts Sam I'm going to do it, and if you go behind my back and pay for it I will just tell the hotel to cancel it." Sam nodded his head in defeat. Serena took her finger away. Just then the hotel rang. Sam looked at Serena and smiled one last time and went to get the phone. Serena jumped off the conuter being careful that dhe didn't step on the glass she walked in the bedroom where Sam was on the phone.

"…. Yes she's here who may I ask who is calling" Asked Sam. "Oh It Raye from the magazine" Sam said loud enough for Serena to hear. Serena ran over to the phone. "One moment Please." He handed serena the phone.

"Hi Raye"

"Hi darling whats up?"

"Nothing I just kinda woke up"

"Really? Its 1:45"

"Yeah I had a rough night" Serena looked at Sam with a sad, but a happy smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I fine now"

"Good because I wouldn't want you to miss our shopping date."

"OH MY GOSH I totally forgot about it! What time do you want to go?"

"How about 2:30?"

"2:30 umm…" She turned to Sam to see if it was a good time. He nodded his head for approval. "Yeah that's cool I'll meet you there. Where do you want to go?"

"Lets go to on the sunset strip, but lets grab lunch first I straving"

"Ok"

"Is your friend coming?"

"I think so I have to call her, is Mina coming?"

"Yep I picking her up so we'll meet you there…. Oh I forgot to tell you I'm bringing a friend along from the company with me. She's CEO I want you to get accquited with her, before you go into work."  
"Ok that's fine"

"Cool well I'll see you there then. Bye"

"Bye" Serena hung up the phone.

"Whats saw that all about."

"Remember when I told you that Raye wanted to go shopping with me and I wanted to invite Lita?"

"Yeah I remember, but how are you going to go shopping looking like that." Serena remembered her appearance. She put her hand to her head and fell back on to her bed.

"Oh gosh! I gotta call her back and tell her I can't go. I can't go looking like I got beat up in the ally."

"No, you're still going to go, but have you ever thought of telling her the turth?"

"Are you crazy she'll probably turn me into the police and then I'll lose my job!"

"Well you do what ever you want, but your going to the shopping/lunch thing today. Don't you hace cover-up or something?"  
"No! I forgot it on my bathroom counter at home."

"I'll run out and get you some if you like"  
"There's no time Sam it's all ready 1:50 and I have to be there by 2:30."

"Ok, I'll go down stairs get you a baseball hat that the hotel sells. You do have sunglasses right?" Serena nodded her head. "Good get some sunglasses and just put on some baggy clothes. Make sure they don't show your arms and alittle of your hands, you have a long cut running from the middle of your hand to little up your arm." Serena nodded and went to her closet while Sam went to buy her a baseball cap. Luckily she had brought some victoria serect 'pink' sweats and she had a long pink and black shirt that was always long on her arms. Serena went into the bathroom (stepping over the glass.) And turned on the shower, she had no time to take a soothing bath. She went back to her closet found a small broom. She took it back into the bathroom tipped the small trashcan over so she could sweep the glass into it. She quickly sweeps all the glass up. After that she took off all her clothes. She got into the shower and let the water run over her body. 15 minutes later she got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel off of the rack and quickly dried herself off. As she made her way down her leg she noticed a bruise on the back of her leg. She wasn't going to be able to cover that with her 'pink' pants. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Serena.

"Serena I got your hat."  
"What color is it?"

"Black why?"

"Good at least I'll be matching when I go out" Sam laughed alittle.

"Just hurry up it's already 2:05"

"Did you call Lita for me?"

"Yes I called Lita. She said she was already down by the sunset strip so you will meet you there. I told her to make reservation for 5. Just incase she got there early. I also told her what Raye looked like."

"How do you know what Raye looks like you haven't met her before"

"I was there when Mina was describing her to you"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"I'm glad that the sunset strip is close to the house," Said Sam while serena put a house robe. She opened the door, and found sam leaning on the side of the door. He moved out of the so that serena could pass. Serena walked over to the walk in closet to get some panties and a bra.

"And where is this house again?"

"That's a surprise"

"Ahhh come on Sam I hate suprises."

"Well your going to wait! But while you're out having your little fun I get you some cover up so the real estate agent won't see your bruises."

"Great" Serena came out of the closet fully dresses now. She had put her hair in a tight bun. "You'll buy me cover-up for a stranger, but not for my boss and friends." Serena grabbed the black hat out of Sam's hands.

"Your absoutly right, because you're going to tell them the turth." Serena only rolled her eyes. She grabbed her sunglass off of the bed and went over to a small mirror in her bedroom. She nodded her head in approvel in the mirror.

"Whatever you say SamO. Are you ready to go because I surely am?" Serena turned from the mirror, and was about to walk out when Sam grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Did you even brush your teeth Serena?" Serena smiled and blushed alittle.

"Oh yeah… Be right back" Serena went in to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Serena came out of the bathroom a minute later. "I'm ready now." Her and Sam made there out of the suite and got into the elevator.

"Don't forget that the house tour at 5" Sam said as the elevator's door closed.

"I won't. You're coming to get me right?"

"Yep just tell me where you are. I'll be around the strip so I won't be far."

"Great"Serena said as the elevator door opened. Serena and Sam walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot where the limo was.

"To the sunset strip charley and make it fast were alittle late." And with that Sam and Serena on their way to the sunset strip to meet Raye,Lita,Mina, and Raye's friend; Ceo of Raye's company.


	15. talking to me

The house in the hills 

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own sailor moon or the sunset strip if I did I would be really rich and would not be writing this story!**

**SORRRY my loving fans that I haven't updated in soooon long. I started to but then life got into the way again!! But I know that if you still love me you will forgive me and read the story!! Love yall..**

Serena looked out the window and watched the people on the street go by. She was trying to make up her mind if she really wanted to tell Raye and the rest of the people that she would be spending the day with to tell them the turth about her past.

"_Of course you should tell them silly"_

Would she shut up already!

"No you keep doing this to yourself" What am I doing? I smiply sitting here talking to myself what's wrong with that? "Ok lets not go into detail why talking to yourself is a very bad thing. But you know what I'm talking about!  
NO I don't…but I do know that if you would shut up I wouldn't be sitting here talking to myself. Now would I! "Ok you've got a point, but that's not what I'm talking about you keep conterdicting yourself." 

Me couterdict myself I highly doubt that.

"Oh really?" 

Yup!

"_Ok what do you call this then"_ just then serena heard her voice saying what she had thought a few minutes ago. "Should I tell them" Her voice echoed inside her head. "I should they desevere to know"

"No they don't. I hardly know these people" "But I feel so close to them. Like I've know them forever."

"You know only a few, not all. What about the Ceo person you don't know them" "I know, but if he or she if like the rest of the girls I know I'll like them."

"_See! Your conterdicting yourself. I mean me. I mean us. I mean…whatever you know what I mean._

Real smooth voice of wisdom.

"_Shut up. Are you going to tell them or not because I'm growing impacient."_

Wow you impacient who would have ever geussed.

"_Just answer then damn qeustion."_

Ok don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not going to tell.

"What! why not?" 

At least not yet anyway.

"_Then when? Because If you wait it could mean more trouble."_

Just let me get to know them some more and the new person if I feel comfortable then I'll tell.

"And if you don't?" 

I'll wait until I am!

"What ever its your future" 

You mean our future and I know. Now will please shut up now your giving me headache.

Serena put here hand up to her forehead. And rubbed both her temples. Sam saw this and moved closer to her.

"Sere are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just alittle headache"

"Are you sure? We can just go back to the hotel and call Raye and tell her you can't make it."

"No really I'm fine" Said Serena putting on a smile. Her headache really was going away now that she had stopped talking to herself.

"Ok. Well we're almost there. Lita called and said that Raye and the others were already there."

" Really I didn't even hear you talking to her."

"You seemed really distracted when she did call" said Sam. Serena shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't about to tell sam she was talking to herself.

"Oh well that's great, but now it's seem that I'm the one who is late. What was the restruant called again?"

"Planets"

"MMM… sounds nice. If it's on the strip then it has to be nice." Serena laughed and smiled at Sam. As they continued in their conversation the limo pulled over and stopped.

"We're here miss" said the limodriver charley.

"Thank you" said Serena.

"Are you ready?" asked sam.

"Of course!"

"Good. What are you going to do they ask you about your appreance?" said Sam refering to the cuts and brusies on Serena's face.

"I haven't decide yet, part of me says to tell the turth. The others says wait," Serena said with a sad smile.

"Well what ever you decide I'm behind you. Just don't wait to long if you decide not to say anything."

"Don't worry I won't. I should get going I'm already late as it is, not a good impression on the boss." Serena said climbing out if the limo. Sam laughed and followed.

"Well have a good lunch, and have fun on the shopping spree." Sam gave her a hug and climbed back into the limo.

"Don't worry I will" said serena as the car drove off. Serena turned and walked toward the entrance of the resturant, but not before she heard her name being called. She turned around Sam's head was out of the window as the limo was at a red light.

"I almost forgot," he yelled. "don't forget that I'll be back before five."

"I won't" Serena laughed back.

"Oh and don't eat to fast that you choke."Yelled Sam as the limo pulled off. Serena smiled and flicked him off. Sam blew her a rasberry and climbed back through the window. Serena laughed and continued to walk towards the resturant.


	16. these are my confessions

**THESE ARE MY CONFESSIONS**

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry ppl I don't own sailor moon!!! I wish I did though I could be rich!!**

Serena opened the door the resturant called PLANETS. Right when she walked up to the booth the hostess ran over to her.

"You must be Serena." Said the young girl. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Serena with a confused face.

"Your friends told me what you looked like." The hostess looked her up and down. "But they didn't say how bummy you looked." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked with an angry face.

"Ha…. Ha never mind me. Your friends are waiting for you" with that she scurried off to show Serena were the gang was.

"_What a rude BITCH!"_.

"Tell me about it" Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Wow were acutally agreeing on something…" Serena smriked at this and continued to follow the rude hostess. When they finally made it to the table Mina spotted her first. She jumped up from her chair and ran to hug her. 

"Serena!"She screeched as she jumped on her.

"Nice to see you to Mina." Serena smiled and hugged her friend back. When Mina pulled back to look at her she saw that Serena's lip was busted.

"Serena what happened to your lip and.." Mina moved the bangs off of Serena's forehead. "And your forehead. You should have someone look at that its looks pretty bad" Said Mina with conceren for her new friend.

"No I'm fine," said Serena waving her hand dismissing the idea. "I just ran into a wall clumsy me." Mina gave her a look, but it soon turned into a smile when Serena had smiled at her to tell she was fine. Lita got up from her seat and went to hug Serena as well.

"Hey Sweetie" said Lita as she hugged her.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"Good and you?" asked Lita. Serena smiled and nooded her head,

"Great. Never better."

"OK girls' let the girl sit down" Said Raye with a smile. Serena gave her a 'thank you smile' and sat down next to Lita.

"Yeah Raye" Serena said as she put her purse down on the floor.

"Hey girlie. Are you sure you don't need someone to check you out they do look pretty bad" Serena rolled eyes. _They're so bloody persistent _thought Serena.

"Hey just trying to help you out." Said Raye. Serena not listening to Raye turned her attention to young women sitting next to Raye. She looked to be the same age as her and her hair was a dark color and when she moved light made it looked like it was blue. Raye saw this and immeaditly spoke.

"OH I almost forgot Serena this is Amy the CEO of the magazine." Amy smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Serena as Raye mentioned."

"Its nice to meet you too. I'm excited to work with you Raye's told me some much about you" The two shook hands and continued to talk to one another as the rest of the girls joined in.

As the day wore Serena and the rest of the girls had finally made it to the mall. She had made good friends with Amy, and the rest of the girls. She felt like she knew them. They were so easy to talk to. They had all clicked with each other so well. At the moment Lita was laughing at something Raye had said. She didn't know what though she was to caught up in her thoughts. They were walking around trying to look for another store (even though they already had a lot of bags) The whole shopping spree was on Raye. "Serena?" She really was glad that she had made friends with all of them. "Serena?" She had learned Lita was a great hair dresser and even greater cook. She had learned the Mina was just a goof ball just like she was, but there were two sides to Mina. She could be the funniest person and then in a blink of an eye she could the most serious person. Amy was a genius point blank, but also very shy. Raye she was a hot head, but over all she felt the closest to her. "Serena!" Serena was pulled out of her thoughts she looked over Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy what did you say?" asked Serena with apologetic look. Amy blushed.

"I- I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"Serena asked confused. She looked to the others for an answer. They all had concrened looks in their eyes.

"Well, I was wondering why you were wearing sunglasses in the mall" Serena hadn't been expecting this. She hadn't come up with an explation yet.

"Um well… I" Serena said stammering trying to think of a good lie.

"Oh give it up Sere take off the sunglasses." Said Raye who was standing right next to her. When Serena made no move to take them off Raye stepped in front of her and tore them off her face.

"No!" shouted Serena as she felt the glasses coming off. She tried to reach for them, but Raye was too quick. And to make matters worse when she went to grabbed her glasses the sleeves that were covering her arms hiked up to show her cuts and bruies that were going up her arm. They all stopped in their tracks. They were all in shock.

"What the hell! Serena…" Asked Raye, being the first to recover. Serena snatched her sunglass back from Raye, and slid them back onto her face and continued to walk ahead on the group._ Should she tell them?_

"Serena Clark get your ass back here and explain what the hell is going on" Shouted Raye. People in the mall all stopped and looked at Raye who was shouting at Serena's retreating figure.

"Serena! Come back!" shouted Lita. Serena kept walking.

"Well if she won't come to us with answers then we'll go to her" said Raye right before she took of running after Serena who was well blended into the crowd by now.

"Raye wait for us!" Shouted Mina as her and Lita took of running after Raye.

"You guys I don't think running-"

"OH stuff it Amy come on," said Lita Running back to Amy and pulling her along.

Raye pushed and shoved her way through the mob of people. When she finally caught up with Serena she grabbed her arm and spun her around. By this time the rest of the girls caught up with her.

"Serena what the hell is going on with you" Asked Raye. Serena yanked her arm out of Raye's death grip.

"Nothing is wrong with me Raye! Why the hell do you always have to get in my business!" Shouted Serena. People that were walking pass looked Serena because of her sudden tone of voice. Raye and Serena were staring at eachother not saying a word.

"You guys why don't we take this into the bathroom" Amy looked around and lowered voice so that they could only here. "Were people won't be staring at us everytime one us gets loud" Raye grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her over to the nearest bathroom, she grabbed a newspaper on the way. When they got into the bathroom Lita locked the door behind them so that there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"Serena you've got to tell us what's going on" Said Amy

"Amy I told you guys already nothing is going on. I ran into a door"

"You told me it was a wall Serena" Said Mina

"Well I meant a door," Serena said looking away from their faces. Raye bent her finger and lifted Serena's chin. When their eyes met Raye smiled.

"Serena we know that we haven't kown you for very long, but we're here for you." Raye said with sincere in her voice. Serena was so glad that they couldn't see her eyes, because she felt like she was going to cry. _Tell them!_ Said the voice inside her head, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I told you I'm fine" Lita walked over to her and took off her sunglasses again, but this time Serena made no move to stop her.

"Sere don't tell us your fine when your lip is busted, you've got a gash on your forhead the size of teaxs and a cut under your eye." Raye rolled up serena's shirtsleeve and revealed the cuts in her hand and the long one going up her arm and in the other hand she held up the newspaper that she had picked up before they went to the bathroom. It had her face on the front cover with big red letters across it that read: SERENITY WASHINGTON STILL MISSING.

"Serena why does she look excatly like you and why are you all banged up?"

"Look at yourself Serena and say your fine and that nothing is going on." Said Amy. Serena looked at herself in the mirror she looked horrible. She knew she looked bad but not this bad. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She broke down. Serena slumped to the floor, but Lita and Raye caught her before she did. They helped her onto the counter. Mina went into one of the stalls and got some tissue. She gave it to Serena.

After a couple of minutes Serena calmied down and thanked Mina for the tissue supply.

"So Serena what going on? Wait is Serena even your real name?" Asked Raye who was leaning on the wall next the counter.

"Raye!" shouted Mina who was sitting on the floor.

"No, no I desreved that Mina, she's right Serena isn't my real name." Said Serena jumping off the counter. " My real name is Serenity Serena Washington"

"Wait. Stop. Hold up. Beep beep. Do you mean Washington as in the daughter of ken Washington 'stars and entertainment' president." Asked Mina.

"Yup…"  
"OOO I love that show!" squealed Mina.

"If I every go home I'll tell him that" Said Serena with a smile.

"What do you mean if you go home?" asked Amy who was leaning on a stall.

"I ran away from home and I plan on never going back"

"Why?" asked Raye.

"Because my father is a jerk, my mother is a bimbo, My ex- boyfriend is a jerk, and all my suppose to be friends are all phony hoes."

"That's a blunt way to put it." Said Lita with a smirk.

"I don't get it way runaway because of that you could've moved out or something." Said Raye. Serena smiled and turned her attention to Raye.

"Oh if only it were that simple."

"I'm not following"

"Daddy would have taken away all my inheritence."

"I see it was all about the money then"

"No far from it…" Serena started to tell them about how her father wouldn't let her pick the person she wanted to marry and everything that she had told sam and about her and sam's deal.

"But I don't get want this has to do with you looking like the way you do…did they find you and hurt you" asked Amy.

"No no this dear would be all my doing" She began to tell them about last night and what she heard on the t.v.

"Wow what a piece of work" said Lita.

"I know! Sere I want you to know that I stand behind you," Said Mina with a truimpet smile.

"Too me, I wish I could give your dad and that jerk of a boy-"

"Ex- Boyfriend"

"Oh yeah sorry ex- boy friend peace of my mind."

"Serena or serenity who ever you are, even though I don't believe that running way was the best answer I stand fully behind you." Said Amy. Serena smiled.

"Serena. Please call me Serena" Serena turned towards Raye. She was the only person who hadn't said anything, plus she was the most important vote out of all of them. She was she boss she could lose her job. "What about you Raye do you stand behind me in this whole thing." Raye had her head point towrds the floor.

"Well I don't know," said Raye with a faint of laughter in her voice. Serena tensed. She was going to lose her job….

"Please Raye." Pleaded Serena. Raye looked at Serena. She stared at her and then smiled.

"Of course I'll stand behind you Serena. Like I told you were here. No matter who's trying to stand our way."

"Does this mean I still get to keep my job"

"Of course silly. You haven't even started working. I can't lose you now." Raye laughed. Serena over to ran over to Raye and hugged her.

"Thank you Raye. To all of you." Cried Serena.

"Group hug" Mina laughed as she bounced over to Serena and Raye. Lita and Amy laughed and join in the group hug. The girls stand like that for a few minutes in their own happy world until the jingle of a door handle broke through the silence.

"Hey is anyone int there? Open up there's a line out here." Said a man from the otherside of the door. Lita blushed.

"Oops I geuss I forgot to unlock the door." Said Lita with an innocent smile. The girls laughed and went to unlock the door. When they did open the door there was a long line waiting to use the bathroom. The girls blushed and ran out of the bathroom.

NOW YOU HAVE GOT TO LOVE ME I UPDATED SO SOON I HAD DIFFCULT TIME ON THIS CHAPTER, BUT YEAH I GOT THROUGH IT. WELL SERENA IS ABOUT TO GO AND LOOK AT THE HOME THAT SAM AS PICKED OUT FOR HER. I'LL TRY IN PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DON'T IT WILL THE NEXT ONE!! THANX YALL;;;


	17. kathy shields

Chapter 17 Kathy shields 

Hey guys! I hope yall loved chapter 16… I enjoyed writing it. Well there's chapter 17 I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry that I didn't update for soooo long, but I'm now!

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

Darien pulled his land rover into his circular driveway. He turned off his engine and walked up the stone steps into his mansion.

"Rosie!" He yelled as he pulled off his jacket. When no one came he yelled again. "Roise where are you?" Just then a short pretty Mexican women ran down the marble staircase.

"I'm sorry Mr.shields I didn't here you calling me" She said pointing to the headphones that were now around her neck. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a bit of a Spanish accent. Darien handed her his coat when she got to the bottom of the steps.

"There's no need to apologize Rosie. Are there any messages for me?" he asked while he went over to a small table that was in the middle of the huge foyer to put his keys down. (FYI: A foyer is the a small or large room that is right when you come thourgh the front door.)

"Mr. Andrew Clark called for you and your Grandmother called." She informed him as she hung his coat into a nearby closet. Darien rasied his left eyebrow. Now why would his Grandmother be calling him?

"Did she say why she was calling?" He asked.

"No, all she said was that you needed to call her and that I needed to clean your house better." She said with a frown when she said this last part. Darien laughed.

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that she doosen't live in my house and as no clue of what kind of job your doing. But for the record you are doing fantastic job. I think I'll give you raise" Darien said with a wink. Rosie blushed, thanked him, and scurried off to continue her cleaning. Darien walked into the kitchen and found that Rosie had made little sandwiches.

"Thank you Rosie" He yelled as he picked up a sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. He took another one and walked down the hall to his office, eating the other sandwhich on the way. He sat down in his chair and dailed his grandmother's number.

Kathy Shields the Ex-wife of Robert shields wasn't what most people would think of as a grandmother. She was a Bitch. Plain and smiple Darien knew it and so did the rest of the world. When his grandfather divorced her for her bitchy ways she walked away with 25 of his fortune. After this Darien only saw his Kathy once in a blue moon, and the only time Darien did see her was at movie openings and charity organization, and the only reason she was there was to try and find someone new she could smooch off of.

"Helen if you don't have the movie deal, then I would just hang up now!" Came an angry voice.

"As much as I want to be Helen and hang up, this isn't her. Its you grandson Darien…. Wait you do remember that you have a grandson?"

"Darien darling how are you doing?" Said Kathy changing from evil bitch to tree hugger goody. Darien smirked at this. For some odd reason he always loved how she went from back stabbing bitch to inncoent and sweet when she was talking to some she wanted something from.

"What do you want Kathy I'm a very busy man and I have no time for your childish antics" Said a very annoyed Darien.

"Is that anyway to talk to your grandmother. I'm the only living family you have now, and besides you should be comforting me I am a widow after all" She said a fake sob. Darien smirked again.

"I'm sorry Kathy have come down with a case of amniesa you are no longer my grandfather's wife. He divorced you. So you are no longer my grandmother."

"Oh but I am darling."

"How is that?"

"Simple word, money" Darien was getting pissed now. She had only called to harass him.

"You may have a quarter of my grandfather's stock and may still have his last name, but let me be the first to tell if you haven't heard it yet. You will never be a grandmother to me and you will never have the honor of calling yourself a true shields!" With that Darien slammed the phone on the reciver. Darien walked over his little wet bar and poured a glass of brandy. The phone started to ring. He knew it was his granmother, and nothing in this world could make him pick up the phone and talk that ruthless bitch. He let the ring and ring. After a minute it stopped and his anwsering machine picked it put. He heard Kathy's voice on the machine. "Hanging up the phone isn't going to get rid of me Dairen. Look here we both know your grandfather wasn't the nicest man on earth and I know that you two were that close. I also know that your grandfather never lied to you." Darien was listening closely now. "But geuss what? He did. You don't know everything Darien. He kept one thing from you. So now that I know your listening why don't you pick up the phone and be the good boy I know you to be." Darien stared at the machine. Did his grandfather really keep something from him? He picked up the phone slowly.

"What do you know that I don't"

"See I knew you come around"

"Kathy don't beat around the fucking bush tell me what my grandfather kept from me!"

"You know… I don't like when you call me Kathy it seem so… harsh. Try saying something like grandma or something sweet"

"Kathy!"  
"Darien" Responed Kathy fake inconnet voice. Darien gritted his teeth.

"Grandmother…what he did he kept from me" Darien said through gritted teeth.

"See, now was that so hard."

"Please Kathy" said Darien in alomost pleading manner.

"Darien don't beg it makes you sound weak. I'll be over in an hour and I'll tell you everything, but not with out a price."

"And whats that?"

"5 million dollars"

"Go to hell Kathy. You already got 50 million you don't need more" Kathy laughed.

"Well there goes that little serect, and it was a really juicy one too. Oh well bye now" Darien ran his hand through his hair. He had to know his grandfather's serect… If there even was one.

"Kathy wait I'll give the money."

" Oh good. Now be a good little boy and try not to screw me little vist up." Kathy laughed and hung up the phone. Darien threw the glass of brandy across the room, where it smashed into the wall. _That woman had some nerve, but he was going to find out what she was talking about one way or the other. _Darien picked up the phone again and dailed Andrew's number. It rang and rang but Andrew didn't pick up.

"Hi you have reached Andrew please state your propose for calling and your name and I will get back to you as soon as possible." There was a short beep.

"Andrew something's up I don't know what, but it has something to do with my grandfather." Darien hung up the phone. He sat in his chair and put his feet on top of his desk. He looked at his clock that was on his desk it read: Darien swang his legs from off his desk. He got up and walked out off his office to find Rosie. He had to get her out of here before his grandmother came because when she did it was going to be a full out war.


	18. the house part 1

Chapter 18 

**THE HOUSE IN THE HILLS **

**HEY GUYS I'LL SORRRRRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I'M BEEN SOO BUSY WITH MIDTERM'S AND FINALS IT'S CRAZY! BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING. SHOULD I WRITE THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY AND THEN PUT IT ON FF OR SHOULD I KEPT SENDING THR UPDATES? WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

**Serena stuck her head out of the sunroof and waved good-bye to all of the girls as the limo pulled off into the crowded streets of California.**

"**Sere are you ready to see your future home." Asked Sam with a smile.**

"**Sam I told them…" Said Serena with a huge smile plastered across her face. **

"**Told them what?" Asked Sam with a confused face, not really understanding what she was talking about. **

"**I told them who I really was, and about how I ran away…everything!" Said Serena with an even bigger smile then before.**

"**Serena I'm so proud of you. How did you go about telling them?" Asked Sam while giving her a hug.**

"**I wasn't even planning on telling them but Raye, being the bitch that she is, pulled my sunglasses off my face-"**

"**Serena even though Raye's your boss she has no right to do the things that she does to you"**

"**Sam I'ts ok, Raye is a really good person. She cares for me and so does the rest of the girls." Serena looked out the window and wathched the cars pass the limo. Sam looked at her with worry in his eyes. He shouldn't have said what he did. He didn't even know Miss Raye and he was judging her.**

"**Sere I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Serena looked away from the window and into Sam's eyes. She smiled and took his hand into hers. **

"**I know you didn't Sam your justed worried about me and that's fine, But were not alone in this anymore Sam we have people behind us now."**

"**Sere I am sooo happy for you and I don't want you ever to think other wise" Serena laughed.**

"**I would never think of doing that. Anyways what's this new house look like anyways?" Sam looked out the window and smiled.**

"**Well why don't you look for yourself' said Sam. Serena gave him a confused smile and looked out the window. The limo had just pulled in to the driveway of a mansion. Serena Smiled. She loved it.**

"Sam It's beautiful," she said as she continued to look at the house in amazment. Serena had always grown up around big luxuy homes. She even lived by paris Hilton when she was 10,but all the houses looked so empty so lifeless, but the house in front of her was full of life and it almost seemed to becken her tolds it. The limo stopped in front of the glass doors. A few seconds later the diver came around and opened the car door for her. Sam and serena stepped out of the limo. As they did A woman who looked about in her forties came to greet them.

"Hi you must be Miss. Clark." Said the women. She put out her hand.

"Yes, thank you …are you the real estate agent." Asked Serena shaking the young women's hand.

"No she gone for today. I'm the owner of the house," She said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude on your down time." Said Serena. "If you want we can come back tomarrow when the real estate agent is here." The owner chuckled alittle.

"I would dream of it. You came all the way out here to see a house not to be turned away." She said, " Now please come in. by the way my name is Taylor Heart."

Serena looked at Sam and followed the woman into the house. As they walked through the front door Seren and Sam was greeted with large marble room with a staircase in the middle of the room.

"This is the foryer. Upstairs is the masterbed room and five other bedrooms." Said Mrs.Heart

"To your left is the way to the kitchen and the office, as well as the Movie Theater."

She pointed to the left. "And to the right of you is the Great family and dinning room."

"The family room and dinning room hold about 50 people each." Serena was amazed at everything.

The house was decorated so nicley. "Well I don't want to stay in your way I know you would like to see the rest on the house so please explore an what ever you need please just shout."


	19. the house part 2

Chapter 19

The house part 2

Serena watched as Taylor walked away to another part of the house.

"Do you think that we should just look around with out her" Asked Serena not sure what to do.

"Well she said make ourselves at home so lets go look" Sam held his arm out for serena and serena looped arms with him. "Were would like to look first my lady" Serena giggled at sam's sarascam.

"Well my kind Sir can we make our way into the Kitchen. I mean that's the most important part of the house. You can't survive without food now can you" Serena said with a fake english accent.

"Well, the kitchen it is" Sam lead Serena to the left where Taylor had said the kitchen was. As they made their way down the long spacious hallway Serena couldn't help but notice the wonderful paintings on the walls. One had four girls in the painting and they wore beautiful long dresses, but what stood out to serena were the women, They looked a lot like her new friends Amy, Raye, Mina, And Lita, but a younger verison. The girl that looked like Amy wore A light blue dress with a blue diamond necklace. On her forhead was some sort of symbol that serena did not recognize. The girl that looked like Raye wore a deep red dress with Ruby diamond necklace. On her forehead she wore a symbol that was different from Amy's, but Serena still didn't know what it stood for. The tall women that looked like Lita wore an emerald dress with a green diamond necklace, and just like Raye and Amy she had a symbol on her forehead. The last woman that looked like Mina wore an orangish, yellowish dress she also wore a yellow diamond necklace. Just like the others she had a symbol on her forehead that serena still didn't know. Even though all these girls were different in many ways they all had one thing in common. They all had sad expressions on their faces.

As serena continued she noticed a huge space between the picture of the women that look awfully like her friends and another picture that had some guys who wore armer with a symbol on the front of them, and the all had sad faces just like the young women. She had to ask Mrs.Heart about the pictures. Sam and Serena finally made it to the kitchen. There was only one word to describe it…. Huge. Serena looked around at all the kitchen it was bigger then one she ha back at home.

"Sam look at this kitchen! It's huge." Serena said taken aback. Sam laughed a little. Serena walked around and looked at all the appliances that were there. She would definitely be hiring a cook. Serena giggled to herself as thought of how snooty she sounded.

"Hey Serena come look at this office I bet you could stay at home and still be able to have your job." Sam called from a door that was off to the right. Serena walked over to Sam to see what he was screaming about. When serena walked into the office she had to step back. The office looked as big as the kitchen did it was decorated to with expensive furniture and there was a top on the line computer sitting on the oak wood desk Serena loved it. Serena ran to Sam and hugged him tight. She didn't care if she didn't see the rest of the house she loved it already.

"Sam I have got to have this house." Serena said with excitement in her voice.

"But Sere you haven't seen the rest of the house yet." Said Sam taken aback a Serena's sudden Decision.

"I don't care let's go find Mrs.Heart and ask her for the price." Serena said running off to look for Mrs. Heart. Sam smiled at Serena's retreating figure and soon followed after her.

They didn't have to look long for her. She was in the long hallway before the kitchen tying a put a painting were the huge space was between the two pictures that stood out to Serena before.

"Mrs.Heart I want to buy your house." Said Serena running up to her. Mrs.heart set down the picture she was trying to hang up.

"I was hoping you would like the house you seem so nice and I was hoping to sell my home to someone who really wanted it." Serena smiled at this. Serena loved Mrs.Heart even though she had just met the women.

"How much do you want for it." Serena Asked.

"How much do you want to pay for it. Any price you have an mind." Serena frowned. She didn't think the women would ask her this. "I don't know I haven't really thought about" The women smiled at Serena's confusion.

"How's sound 30,000" Asked the women. Serena and Sam started to laugh. 'This woman can't be serious…Could she?'.

"What so funny" asked Mrs.Heart with a confused face.

"Your serious" Asked Serena with a shocked face.

"Of course I've been more serious in my life" Said Mrs.Heart.

"You can't sell this beatuiful home for only thrity grand."

"Ok then what do you wanna pay?" Asked the woman in all seriousness. Serena looked at the woman for a minute. 'What should I say…. Why I the world would she want to sell this beautiful home for 30 grand. The newspaper said these homes go from 200 grand and up.' Serena turned to Sam and whispered into his ear.

"How much was this house for in the newspaper," she asked.

" 2.5 million Sere." Sam whispered back. Serena turned back to the woman who still had a smile on her face.

"Why are you trying to sell your home so cheap. In the newspaper it said it was going for 2.5 million. Why did you change it so dramatically." Asked Serena. The woman looked down at the painting she had been trying to put up before Serena and Sam came along. She smiled at the painting.

"Miss Clark can you please help me up this painting. I been trying for ages, but never could get it to hang on this wall." Serena looked at Sam. Sam nodded his head.

"Sure" she said in whisper. Serena went to the otherside of the painting and helped Mrs.Heart pick it up and hang it firmly on the wall. When they were done Serena took a step back to look at the picture. What she saw made her grasp. Mrs.Heart smiled.

"Me and my husband bought this when we went Tokyo one year we had just bought this house. When we got to Tokyo we were invited to an art show. We had walked around all night and all the pieces were lovely, but none really stood out. We had wondered into a back room were no one had been. We had started to look at the paintings there they were all lovely like the rest, but then we stumbled across this painting." She pointed to the one that they had just hung up. "We instantly fell in love with it. When we asked the front desk who had painted it they said that a person just showed up with it, and snice the didn't leave a name they just put it back in the room with all the other no namers. We bought the painting the last day we were in Tokyo. A year after that we went back and we were invited to another art show. Again there were lovley paintings there, but none that really stood out. Again for a second time we wondered into a backroom. That's when we found these two paintings." She pointed to the paintings that Serena had noticed eariler. "We asked again who had made these beautiful paintings and again it was still a no namer. Then…" She wipped away a tears that had escaped her eye. " Then about 3 years later my husband died. He left me a note saying that if I had ever decided to sell this house to give it to someone with a pure heart and that would love the paintings as much as we loved them." She turned her attention to the painting that she had just hung up. The picture had two people in it. One on the right side of the painting and the other one on the left side. On the right side was a man with ebony hair and blue piercing eyes. He wore an all black armer. In his left hand he held a rose and with his right he was reaching out to the other side of the picture to the women. On the left side on the picture was a woman in an all white dress. In one hand she held some sort of locket that looked like a star and with the other she was reaching out to the man on the other side of the painting. "When I first saw you I was taken aback a how much you looked like the woman in the painting. And then when I saw you admiring the two other painting I knew that you were the one who had to own this house. No one else." Serena looked at Taylor with tears in her eyes. She hugged Taylor.

"Mrs.Heart I would be honored to take this house and I wanna pay you more then you're offering. I have a new job and it pays a lot. I'll give you fifty grand now and will pay you 500 grand later when I get my check."

"Whatever suites you darling you can move in anytime you like" Said Mrs. Heart hugging Serena again.

"Serena I'll do the paper work for you if you want"

"Thanks Sam I don't know what I do without you" Mrs.Heart lead Sam to the office were she had the paperwork. Serena stood at the picture and kept looking at it. She was surprised to see herself in the painting no doubt, but what really shocked her was the man in the picture. It was the same person she had dreamed about ever since she met him and the same person she was unknowingly falling completey in love with.

After 10 minutes Sam and Mrs.Heart came back from the office.

"Everything is compelete Sere all you have to do is move in"

"Thanks Sam." As Serena thanked him Sam cell phone went off.

"I have to take this when you're ready come on out to the car." He said as he went pass Serena and Mrs.Heart. Serena turned back to the paintings.

"Mrs.Heart I've been meaning to ask you. Did you ever find out who was the artist of the paintings." Serena asked. She shook her head.

"No, But a year after my husband died I did receive a letter from the artist. He said that he was happy that someone had bought his art and also told me the story behind the painting. He said that long ago there were people who lived in the moon and the other planets in the solar system. Well the princess fell in love with the prince of the Earth. Their love was forbidden since the Moon and Earth were at war with eachother. Their Graudians tried to spearate the two, but soon their graudians fell in love with eachother as well. Soon a jealous Queen of a faraway planet came and tried to destroy their love. In the end she almost succeed, but the love that the 10 had with eachother overpowered the evil queen and with all their love combined together the defeated her. They all died from using some much of their life force up. They say that all of the lovers were re-born here on earth to finally be together in peace." Mrs.Heart finished. Serena was almost in tears as she told the story.

"When I was looking at the paintings earlier I saw that they Princess's graudians had symbols on their heads what do they stand for?"

"The princess's graudains were really Princesses of their own planets who had come into a birth right to protect the Princess of the moon. The one wearing the blue dress is Princess Mercury and the symbol REP. Mercury. The one wearing the red is Princess Mars and her symbol is of Mars. The one in the Green Is Princess Jupiter and her's is the sign Jupiter and the last on is Princess Venus and her sign is on Venus."

"So who are the graudians of the Prince of earth. Are the Princes's of a counrty as well?"

"No they are just Knights, but it is said the they comes from the 4 concers of the earth. The legend also says that all of the graudians had speacial powers. Mercury had the power over anything that had water vapors in it, Mars had the power to have permonitions and she also had the power over fire. Jupiter had the power over thunder and lighting, and Veuns she had the power on the sun and she was like a cupid she had the power to tell of ture love and if she really wanted to she could force people in love with eachother."

"Wow" Serena stared at the painting for awhile longer. "Well Mrs.heart I should be on my way."  
"Ok Miss.Clark thank you for everything you have done."

"Call me Serena and you shouldn't be thanking me, nut I thanking you for letting me but your house." Said Serena as She hugged Mrs.Heart. Mrs.Heart walked Serena to the front door. Serena gave her one last hug and walked off to the limo. When Serena opened the door and she heard Mrs.Heart call her name.

"Serena I just wanted to tell that I really thinks its brave of you to break free and become a person that you really want to be." Serena gave her a belwidered look. Mrs.Heart just winked at her and walked back into the house. Serena stood there trying to figure out what she meant and then in a flash she realized what she was talking about.

Mrs.Heart knew who she really was…………

OK TELL ME YOU LOVE ME. I WROTE A LONG ASS CHAPTER FOR YALL. SO I BETTER GET GREAT FEED BACK. THE SERCERT IS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T GO NO WHERE!!


	20. THE SECRET

Chapter 20

The big Secret

Darien peaced the length of his Bedroom waiting for the arrival of the queen of all bitches: Kathy Aka his grandmother. He ran his fingers to his unruly hair and tried to calm his nerves. 'What Secret did his grandfather keep from him…' Darien was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Darien tore down the steps to the door. Before he opened it he leaned over and checked his appearance in the mirror. 'Wait why should he cared what he looked like it was only Kathy and beside this was his house.' Darien swung the door open. There stood Kathy Shields in very expensive suit and Gucci shoes that cost more than what an Average person would make in a year.

"Darien Darling how are you?" Kathy asked while kissing both of Darien's cheeks. After she was done she pushed Darien aside and walked into his house.

"Nice to see you Kathy, please grace my house with your presence," Darien said with sarcasm. Kathy smirked. Darien just couldn't help himself every time he was around this woman he had to say something smart

"Tisk tisk Darien. What would your mother and father say if the were still alive" Kathy asked with a finger on her chin faking like she was trying to think. Darien tensed at the mention of his parents. 'Was she really going to go there about his parents…how dare she talk to him about this in his house.'

"Kathy you can come into my house and disrespect me and everyting else in it, but don't you dare bring my parents into this" Said Darien through gritted teeth. Kathy went on with her rant anyways, even though she could see that Darien was visibly getting anger.

"I know what we would have said: Dairen how could you treat your loving grandmother like this." Darien balled his hand into a fist his nuckles were turning white. " If we hadn't taken you to soccer practice that day and died in that horrible car crash we would-" Kathy was suddenly thrown up against the door. Darien put his arm under her neck and put pressure on it.

"I asked you nicely Kathy and now you've got me really pissed the hell off." Darien spat at her. Kathy only smirked at how forceful Darien was being with her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" she laughed. Darien put more pressure on her neck cuttiing off her air supply. Kathy leaned close to Darien's ear. "Go ahead," she whispered into his ear. "Strangle me, slap me around alittle I dare you. That just gives the me a reason to take everything you ever loved or cared about away." Darien loosed the pressure on her neck.

"Hurry up and tell me what you came here to tell me and then leave." Darien hissed at her and let hisgrip on her go. Kathy rubbed her neck.

"Well I'm tried of standing here can we sit and talk." Darien said nothing and led her to his office. When they made it there Darien sat behind his desk and Kathy sat on the other side of it.

"Tell me what my grandfather kept from me." Darien said ruffly.

"Do you have my money?" Asked Kathy playing with her fingernails. Darien opened his desk drawer and pulled out two fat brown envelopes. And throw them in front of her. She opened one of them and took out some of the money that it contained. She smiled and put it back in the envelope.

"When me and your grandfather were together he told me that he was scared that you would never settle down and have family. Hell at the time I didn't see why he would think that, but when you passed up girlfriend after girlfriend I could see what he was talking about." She twirled a piece of her graying hair between two fingers. "So he made a seprate will that stated that if you weren't married or engaged three months after your 23rd birthday that you wouldn't inherit anything from him." Kathy finished her sentence with a smirk. "Oh and isn't your 23 birthday only three months away. I have to start thinking of what to get you." Kathy laughed. 'Darien would never find a woman time.' She tought to herself 'He was a type of guy who had to get to know the girl before he even decided to sleep with her and that at less took 2 months.'Kathy laughed. But as she looked at Darien she saw that he didn't have an angry look, but a smile.

"What the hell are you so happy about your about to lose all your fortune." Darien got up from his chair and walked around to the sit on his desk in front of her.

"Is this the big secret that you wanted to tell me so bad. I should get a refund on my money" Darien said with a smile. Kathy looked bewildered at Darien. 'Had he already known of the Secret will…. No he couldn't of have. He wouldn't have gave me the money if did.' Darien was getting a laugh out of the look on Kathy's face.

"Kathy if you haven't noticed I have made my own life and I make my own money. Yeah my grandfather's money would buy me some more fansy cars and other stuff, but like I said I don't need it." Darien got up and walked over to the door and opened it to show Kathy out of his home. "Now if you don't mind 'grandmother' would you please show your ass out of my house." Kathy Smriked and got up from the chair, but not to leave as Darien had asked. She went over to his liquor bar and poured herself a glass of brandy.

"In the Will it stated that if you did not acomplished this goal in the time frame he had set then the money would go to the next person eligible for it" She took a sip of her brandy and turned to look at Darien. Darien was trying to figure out who would be the other person that could inherit his grandfather's money. 'Could it be Andrew him and my grandfather were close.'

"I can see your having a hard time figuring it out so let me help you. Its Me. I'm the next in line." Kathy smiled and took another sip of her brandy. Darien was in shock. How could Kathy be the next in line? His grandfather divorced her for godsakes.

"Your lying Kathy my grandfather would never gave you a dime unless forced to by a judge."

"Oh but Darien I would never playaround when it comes to money. You should know about that by now." Kathy put down her brandy glass and walked over to the chair that she was perviously sitting in. she opened her purse and pulled out a long brown envelope. "If you want proof " She waved the envelope in her hand."Come and get it" Darien walked over and snathced the envelope out of her hand and shoved her into her chair. He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He opened it and pulled out a crisp white piece of paper. He read the document. Kathy wasn't liying. Everthing that she had said was in the document. He would be damned if he let her have any of the money that his grandfather worked so hard for. Sure his grandfather was a bastard sometimes, but his bitch wouldn't touch his money.

"Well, I see that you need sometime alone to yourself so I'll just see my wayout. Besides I have to start packing for me trip around the world with your grandfather's money." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"You won't get one penny," said Darien.

"Oh but I think I will. You won't be engaged non the less married in three months we all know it."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I won't let your dirty hands touch his money"

"Whatever you say Darien see you November."

"What's happening on November?" Asked Darien.

"The party were you will inherit all your- I mean where I will inherit all of my money" With that she walked out of Darien's office laughing. A few seconds later he heard the door slam. Darien couldn't believe his grandfather was really going to pass the money onto his ex-wife if he didn't comply with his death wishes. Darien picked up the phone and dailed Andrew's number hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Andrew!"

"Hey Dar whats up"

"I'll tell you whats up Kathy-"

"You mean your grandmother"

"Yes! She called me earlier saying that my grandfather and kept some things from me. She came over here and told me that my grandfather had wrote a seprate will saying that if I wasn't engaged or married by the time three months passed after my 23rd birthday I wouldn't inherit one cent"

"So, you never cared about the money Dar"

"I know but then she tells me that if I don't comply with his wishes then she will inherit all the money and I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"Darien how do you know she isn't lying so she can get the money"

"That's what I thought at first, but then she showned me the documents."

"Well…. You know what you have to do then right?"

"What?"

"Go find yourself a wife."

"That's easy for you to say. Where am I going to start? I only have a week remember" said Darien as he ran his fingers through his head.

"Well…." Darien could almost see the grin on his face.

"What"  
"The rest of the guys are going to the club tonight why don't you start there"

"I don't know Drew…"

"Come on what do you have to lose."

"My sanity"

HEY THERE!! I KNOW. I KNOW I'M ON A ROLL. I'M SPITTING THESE CHAPTERS OUT FASTER THEN I CAN READ THEM AND I DON'T THINK I'LL BE SLOWING DOWN ANYTIME SOON!! SO I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHERE THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING!! OH AND FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO TURN INTO A MOON KINGDOM STORY YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN!! I JUST WANTED TO THROW THAT IN THERE! WELL I GOT TO GO AND MAKE MORE CHAPTERS FOR YALL.

**KEEP CHECKING I'LL BE WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY SOON SO KEEP LOOKING FOR IT. HERES A HINT: SERENA AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS ARE SOME BADASS GIRLZ!! THINK YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT?? **

**P.S GENGERALS AND DARIEN INCLUDED.**


	21. note

**Hey yall I might not update for a while because I broke my elbow and my wrist!! So it might be a while since I'm typing with my left hand. This letter took me about 15mins lol but I'll try and update!!!**


	22. more chapters coming soon

Hey guys my arm is feeling good today and I'm in a happy mood so I decide to try and update with with my left hand… so you guys will be see a update by Saturday or Sunday and you can hold me to that!!! Well let me get started so I can keep my promise to you guys! Thanks for all the support!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jeff

"What do you plan on doing if Serenity isn't found?" Asked the Reporter.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that we won't find Serenity…But if we do not succed in finding her…" Ken Washington couldn't come up with an answer. In all his life this was the first time he didn't have answer for something. If the man had asked how to solve world hunger for godsakes he would be talking all night. "Iike I said we will find her and when we do she will be safe and sound with her fiancee Jeff" With that the reporter wrapped up the conversation with Mr.Washington.

"I hope you find her Mr.Washington."

"Me to Frank, me too" Mr.Washington took of his microphone that was attached to his hip. He walked over to Jeff how standing off to the side talking on his cell phone. He seemed to be yelling at the other person on the other end.

……………………………………………

"I don't care what you have to do you will find her and when you do. Call me!" He yelled and hung his phone up fiercely. He turned around just in time to see his future father-in-law. He dusted himself off and put on his most charming smile.

"Mr.Washington you did great" Said Jeff.

"Thank you Jeff but please call me Ken. You are going to be my son-in-law soon. Now only if your bride would just stop running," He said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Ken we'll find her. Now why don't you head home to your lovely wife" he said leading him out of the back door of the t.v set they were on.

"I guess your right Jeff." He said as the limo pulled up. "Get some sleep to night" he said as he got in. The limo pulled off into the crowd of photographers that were on the other side of the building. As the limo disappeared Jeff's cellphone rang.

"You better have good news"

"We tracked her down," Said a man over the phone. Jeff smiled.

"Where"

"She somewhere in California but were not sure yet. We'll let you know" Jeff hung up the phone. Jeff walked to his lexus and sped off. When he broke up with Serenity he was sleeping with a hot Brazilian model. Hell he still was but when he found out that Ken's company was going to double in vaule and in money when Serenity inherited it. He knew he had made a mistake. Jeff got out of the car and skipped up the steps to his mansion. Serenity wasn't ugly. In turth she was gorgeous. When the light hit her just right she looked like a goddess. But she was to…. Innocent. Way too innocent. It took him 2 years to bed her and when he finally did she was lightweight tipsy. He walked down the hallway and looked around the corner to his living room. Where the hell was she? When he finally did get her to sleep with him she kept passing out on him. He thought that she would loosen up after the first couple of times but nope she still horrible in bed or at least he thought. He wanted someone spicier. He cheated on her in the past and he never thought way he didn't dump her before but when she started to talk about opening up her own business and running it GOD he couldn't take it anymore. He ran up the staircase and alittle down the hall. When he got to his door he noticed it was closed. He smiled and opened it. When he did he was met with the most erotic sight. A Brazilian woman was on her knees in a black nightgown. When she saw him she let down her hair from her bun and shook her head. She smiled at him.

"What took you so long I was going to start with out you," She said in heavy Brazilian accent. Jeff licked his lips. He walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist. She giggled as he kissed her down her neck. He layed her down on her bed pulled off her nightgown. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his thigh. At this she growled in his ear.

"Take me baby" She whispered.


	24. clubbing

Chapter 24

Clubbing

Serena rolled off the bed to a knock on the bedroom door. Sam had left 2 hours ago saying that he had some business to attend to so she knew that it couldn't be him. 'Who else had a key to her hotel room'. As she got to the door she heard giggling. She backed up from the door. 'Could there be robbers inside her room' 'Come on serena robbers are giggling outside your bedroom door.' 'Well you never know' she could fell her conscience rolling her eyes. 'Shut up' Serena grabbed the unplugged lamp from the nightstand. As she edged towards the door she heard the knocking again. She jumped back. 'Don't be such a coward' 'I'm not' 'then open the door' Serena grabbed the doorknob. 'OK on the count of three.' 'Three' She opened the door and charged out with eyes closed. When she didn't run into anyone or get punched she opened her eyes.

"I told you she would be mad that she would be mad that we didn't call first," Said a timid voice followed by giggles. Serena recognized those voices. She turned around to see Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Serena with a confused look.

"Sam left a key at the front desk for us." Said Mina with a grin.

"Why would he do that."  
"Well, you know how you told us about the whole thing with Jeff and your father" Serena nodded " Well, we were thinking. Why wait until they find you Serena. Were not saying that they will but, lets get a move on and find your prince chraming."

"I don't know guys I mean I'm still trying to get over him," Serena said lowering her head. Lita walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"Serena I use to be just like you. My ex-Boyfriend Larry dumped me the day before our 2-year anniversary. I was so hurt for months. Then I met Ken and changed my world around. And I think for the first time I'm love." Lita said with smile.

"Have the rest of you found some one like that" Asked Serena. They all nodded. While everyone excpet Mina.

"We all decide that we should go this club" Said Raye.

"I don't know" Said Serena.

"Come on Serenity they even talked me into going" Said Amy. Serena looked surprised at the sound of her real name. Mina walked over to Serena.

"Come on Serena you have to come. We're the only single girls here and if you don't come then whom am I going to have fun with. While the taken sit and talk about their boyfriends" Mina laughed at the others faces.

"While since you put it that way" Said Serena with a giggle. "Then I have to go"

"Yea!!" Yelled Mina. As she squeezed Serena.

"OK Mina before you suqeeze me to death you gotta tell me what should I wear." Mina let go of Serena and ran into her room. The other girls followed after her. Mina wet over to her closet and walked in. she peeked her head out of the closet.

"Girls we have a lot of work ahead of us and so little time"

………………………………………………..

Darien walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist as his cellphone rang.

"Hello"

"Are you ready yet we're 5 mintues away." Asked Chad

"Don't have a cow I'm almost ready"

"Well hurry up" Said Chad as he hung up the phone. Darien walked over to his closet and picked out a black shirt and black pants. As he put the last finishing touches on his hair he heard a loud horn coming from outside his house.

"I'm coming" he mumbled. He ran down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and a jacket from the closet and ran out the door. When walked out the door he saw a black limo waiting with Ken 's head a hunging out the top of the roof with a bottle of wine.

"Come on buddy there be a long line if we don't hurry up" Said Ken waving the bottle around like a mad man. "Oh wait we don't have to wait we're famous." Said Ken with a chuckle.

"Couldn't wait until we got to the club could you. What would Lita say" Said Darien with a laugh as he walked towards the limo and climbed in. When he got in he saw Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken who was trying to get himself back into the limo. He had grown up with these guys. Chad had become a rock star, Ken was a famous Chief, Andrew of course was the president of Health Nation and Gerg was internationally known doctor. On t.v they were known as the Fab 5. All women idolized them. They were every teenage girls fantasy.

"Wow gerg they even got you to come" he said to a man who was reading a sci-fiction book.

"Just barely" He said still reading his book.

"I swear that Amy chick is really growing on him," Andrew said to Darien. Darien laughed.

"I heard that," said Greg not even looking up from his book.

"Anyways" Said Chad "I heard about your little problem dude I think I got a solution"

" Ok you've caught my interest explain"

"Ok Raye works for a magazine right?"

"Keep going"

"Models come their everyday dude. Do I have to keep explaining? Take your pick" Darien laughed. He hadn't laughed for awhile.

"Chad I like where you're going, but I don't want some tramp throwing herself at me because of who I am" At this Gerg put his book down. "You guys should be the first people to understand. Chad you've got Raye. You're a fucking rock star; you had every girl in California and the rest of the women population throwing themsleves at you. When you met Raye she beat your ass for grabbing her ass." He turned to Ken. "Ken you're a famous chief. You're on the food network everyday. The women love you. When you met Lita she liked to but she didn't jump into your bed the first time you met. She punched you in the jaw for even asking to go back to your place." He turned his attention to gerg. He started to say something but couldn't think of anything to scold him about. He was the civilized out of all of them. He was a doctor. He looked at Andrew, but he didn't have a girlfriend to remind him about. "Anyways let me solve this on my own. I'll find my girl"

"Darien if this is about thegirl that you keep talking about…."

"I'm not and if I was its none of your business." The limo came to a stop and Darien got out.

"Darien!" The rest of the guys climbed out of the limo. When they did flashes of light blinded them. There were screams and shouts of women yelling their names.

"Chad!"

"Ken I love you!"

"Darien marry me"

"Omg Gerg I would love for you to cure me of my love for you!"

"Andrew have my childern" The group quickly caught up to Darien who was being mobbed by a group of women.

"Darien we have to get to the front of the door"

"If I could I would" said Darien trying to pry a woman off of him that was hunging on his neck. Slowly but Surely they finally made their way to the front of the door wherea bouncer helped them into the club.

"Finally" said Gerg said. They made way over to the bar.

"Where's is the owner of the club we like a private booth" He asked the Bartender. The man nodde his head went to find the manger. He came back with a man.

"We are honored to have you guys here if there's anything that we can help you with just let us know"

"Well if you can give us a pravite booth"

"No problem follow me" he said and led the men to a room where there was bodyguard and a waitress waiting there.

"Will this do?" Darien nodded

"Well if you need anything Karen will assit you" with that the man left.

"What can I get you gentlemen"

"5 beers" Chad said. With that Darien and the rest of the guys settled down into the booth and began to talk among and eachother.


	25. No more 'Excuse me'

Chapter 25

No more 'Excuse me'

Yeah guys I decide to keep updating even though my arm is still broken. That just shows how much I love you guys!! Well gotta go and write this chapter! Oh sorry that the last chapter was so short this one is going to be much longer! Enjoy.

"Mina! Is Serena ready its been 30mins already!" Shouted Raye from outside the bathroom door. Mina was hell bent on making Serena a showstopper. It was already 9:00 and the girls were getting restless. They wanted to have some fun.

"OK! ok hold your horses I'm putting the final touches on" Said Mina from inside the bathroom. Two minutes later the bathroom door opened and Mina walked out. "Ladies please gather round. Mina Rose has out done herself by far." The girls' gathered at the bathroom door to see what she had done to Serena. "May I persent to you lovely ladies Miss Serenity Washington A.K.A Serena" Mina moved from the doorframe to present Serena. Serena wore a yellow tank top with hip-hugger blue jeans. On her feet she wore cute yellow ballerina shoes (ie: you know those new slip on shoes that everyone has). Mina had put soft curls in Serena's hair and gold eye shadow that brought out the blue in Serena's eyes and with a finally she put a tiny bit of lip gloss on.

"Soo what do you think" Said Mina waiting for the others reactions. Two minutes went by. "Well? Don't keep me waiting"

"That's what took you so long?" Raye asked with a smirk on her face. Mina scowled at Raye.

"Shut up Raye you're vote dosen't count." Said Mina. "Girls what do you think" She said pointing question towards the rest of the girls.

"I love it Mina! You really brought Sere's eyes out," Lita Said as she went to get a closer look at Serena.

"Yes, she's right. The way you put Serena's hair when the light catches it just right it looks like her hair is sliver." Said Amy. Mina looked towards Raye with a huge grin.

"Its not to late to change your opinion Raye" Mina grinned. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Wow Mina you've really out done yourself. You should win a trophey," Raye said sarcastically. Mina stuck her tounge.

"Meanie" she mumbled. Raye walked over to Serena.

"I just kidding Sere. You look hot. I bet when we walk into the club. (If we ever get there) the room is going to stop."

"Thanks Raye" Said Serena. She loved her new friends. They always made her smile.

"Well if were done oggling over Sere can we please get to the club before all the hotties are gone" said Lita.

"Tisk tisk what would Ken say if he heard you say that" Said Mina walking towards the front door. Lita laughed as she imagined Ken's face.

"Well he would probably blow up and then start mumbling to himself because there's nothing he can do about it," said Lita holding the door for the rest of the girls. "And besides what Ken dosen't know won't hurt him" The rest of the girls laughed as they all pilled into the elevator. When the elevator stopped at the main floor they all walked out the limo that was waiting for them.

"Do you guys really think I'll find someone tonight." Asked Serena as the limo pulled off.

"Maybe. You can't hope to get someone tonight Sere." Said Amy.

"I geuss I just…I just want to find my speical someone. Like you all found yours" Serena stated sadly. Raye wrapped her arm around Serena.

"Don't worry Sere. You'll find he. And when you do you can rub it in Jeff's and your parents faces if they find you" Serena smiled alittle.

"I geuss, but its not just getting back at jeff and my parents this is also for me as well" Serena said. She really wanted to find her someone who would love her for her and not her money. Serena wasn't stupid she knew that Jeff was cheating on her through out their relationship. She would have dumped him herself but she was too afraid of disappoining her father. She kept telling herself that when the time came when Jeff would eventually dump her that she wouldn't even care. But when it actually did happen it hurt worse than 1000 knives stabbing her. Serena was going to fall in love again and this time it was going to be for all the right reasons not because someone was whispering in her ear telling her what to do. The limo finally pulled into the parking lot of the club. There was a huge line waiting to get in. Raye and the others made their way to the front of the line.

"Shouldn't we wait in line like everybody else." Asked Serena. Mina laughed.

"Serena darling I would think you be the last person to ask that question" Said Mina with a smile.

"I'm not following" Said Serena. She really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Serena haven't you ever went somewhere and because of your name or something you could walk pass a line and get in?" Asked Mina.

"Well I remember when I went with Jeff we did get into this exclusive resturant while other had to wait" Said Serena remembering back to that time. "But I just thought that we had resveration or something."

"Well think of this as your ultimate reservation." Said Lita as she pulled Serena to the door. When the finally got to the door they were blocked by two bouncers.

"Hello gentlemen would one of you mind escorting me and my lovely friends to a private booth?" Asked Raye with a smile.

"Long time no see Miss, Hino were you've been" Said a bouncer who a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"Making money Frank, Making money" she said. The two men laughed. Frank turned to his partner.

"Charlie get these women a private booth, and if any reporters come lookin' you know what to do" said the bouncer named frank. Charlie nodded to frank.

"Come with me ladies" Said Charlie.

"Thanks cutie" said Mina as she followed him.

"Hey! Why do they get to go before us? We been waiting her for an hour." Said a woman in the never-ending line. Frank turned toward her and smirked.

"When you start makin' money like them and become as beautiful as them, then maybe I'll think about letting yo ass in. Now wait your turn." The Woman folded her arms and turned her nose up at the bouncer. Charlie led the women through the plusing dance floor. Serena was trying to squezze between a couple who were grinding closely with eachother, and didn't even seem to notice that Serena was trying to get through. As she tried to get through she noticed that the girls and the bouncer named Charlie were moving farther and farther way.

"Excuse me…can you please…"Said Serena trying to get through. She had to get through if she didn't then she would never find her way out of this web of grinding bodies

"The lady asked you love birds to move" Said Charlie as a pushed the couple aside and pulled Serena through the dance floor.

"You gotta be more forceful with these people. Saying your 'excuse me' anit going to cut it here." Said Charlie as they caught up with the rest of the girls.

When they finally made it to the booth Serena was ready for a drink.

"This is Angie she'll be your personal server," said Charlie pointing to the women who was setting up glasses on the table.

"And this is Rocky.He'll be your bodyguard for the night. If any reporters try and snap a photo he'll take care of it." He said pointing to tall built man who was standing at the entrance of the booth.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ladies before I go" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah one more thing who else is here besides us?" asked Mina. Mina loved hearing about the famous that were at the clubs she was in. It just made it more exciting.

"Well in the next booth over the fab 5 are being attended to" Said Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie" Said Lita with a frown. Charlie started to make his exit when he turned back to Serena.

"Remember what I said. 'Please' and 'Excuse me' aint going to cut. If you want to do something you gotta be forceful with. If you want people to listen make them listen." With that Charile left. Serena smiled she like that Charlie guy.

"I can't believe it! They just had to ruin our night didn't they" Said Lita.

"I know I was planning to get drunk and flirt shamelessly" Said Raye.

"What are you guys talking about" asked Serena. 'Who was ruinnning their time'

"Our boyfriends" Said Amy.

"Your boyfriends. Where are they I didn't see them when we walked in?" said Serena.

"Of course you didn't see their boyfriends Sere. Did you really think they would be in the open for the reporters" Said Mina.

"I don't understand. Why would they care about the reporters."

"Sere have you ever heard of the fab 5" asked Raye

"Of course everybody knows them." Said Serena. "There's Ken, Chad, Gerg, Andrew, and…. I can't for the life of me remember the last one. But do they have to do with you guys"

"Sere do you remember when I was telling you about that Ken guy?"Asked Lita. Serena nodded. "Well that Ken is the Ken of the fab 5" said Lita. Serena was shocked they were dating the fab 5.

"You guys are dating the fab 5"

"Everyone excpet me" said Mina.

"Wow. They've never mention you guys dating them on t.v." said Serena

"Well were trying to keep the relationship on the DL because the press would have a field day with it."

"Why?"

"In the past the 5 have been known to date well…." Said Amy trying to think of the right words.

"Whores" Said Mina filling in for Amy.

"Thank you Mina. Not the word I was thinking but she's right." Said Amy.

"Oh I get it now. You're protecting your Reps. And theirs," said Serena.

"Exactly!"Said Raye.

"Hey why don't we go a pay a visit?" said Mina. "Nobody will know. Our bodyguard will protect us"

"I don't know Mina if the reporter caught us and snap a photo it could be bad for Sere. She's in hiding remember?"

"She does have a point," said Lita.

"Come on the bodyguard will protect us!"

"I would love to see Greg I haven't seen him in 2 weeks he's been way on doctor stuff" said Amy.

"And I haven't hit Chad in a few weeks either so I think its time I start back up" said Raye cracking her knuckles.

"I would like to meet them. My father company did interview them a few times and every time I tried to see them he would send me somewhere with Jeff"

"Let's go please I want to meet that hottie with a body Andrew," said Mina.

"Well its up to Sere" Said Lita. "She could be shipped back to New York not us"

"I don't know why your asking me I want to meet them" Said Serena getting up. The girls went to their bodyguard and told he what they wanted to do. He said ok and led them over to the fab five's booth.

Yeah LOOOOONNNNNNGGGG chapter here. yea me! Lol anyways for those who don't understand the whole booth thing. They're not really booths that you would sit in like at a resturant. They're like rooms with a pravite curtains. Soory I didn't make that clear! Well I hope you like it!

Remember I have another storry coming out soon. I think it will be in june maybe sooner!! This one is coming to a end soon maybe 7 to 8 more chaps!!


	26. someet again

Chapter 26

So…we meet again

Hey guys! Im updating again!! Don't you just love me for it! Thanx for all the support!

The bodyguard walked with the girls over to the next booth to meet the fab 5 A.k.A Lita, Amy, and Raye's Boyfriends. Serena had always wanted to meet them and now that she was about to she didn't know what to do with herself. It was like being a teenage schoolgirl all over again. Rocky led them thourgh the massive crowd of grinding bodies. As they got deeper and deeper into the crowd it got harder to keep up with the girls. Serena feared that she would be left behind again and this time Charlie wouldn't be there to come back for her. 'You have to be forceful with these people' 'excuse me's aren't going to cut it.' Serena kept repeating to herself over and over again, but each time she kept saying it to herself the more she kept losing track of Rocky and the girls. When she finally lost sight of them completely she knew she had to do something. She couldn't keep saying to herself what she was going to do she had to do it. She gathered all her courage up and started to make her move.

"Can you move?" said Serena as she pushed a girl aside. The girl gave her a dirty look and went back to grinding with a partner. She smiled to herself it was working. Serena kept pushing through the crowd. Soon she caught site of the girls whom were going toward the back of the club. Serena frantically started to push people aside to get to them. She was halfway there when she felt someone grab her arm and yank her backwards. 'Who the hell was on her'.

"Hey babe come dance with me." Said a man with dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry I can't have to caught put with my friends" Serena said trying to yank her arm out of the man's grip.

"Ah come on baby just one dance that's all I'm asking," He said as he pulled her closer to him. Serena could smell the liquor on his breath. She turned her head from the foul odor. When she did the man started to kiss her neck. His hands roamed all over her body. Serena began to panic.

"Please let go of me" she wimpered but the man refused to let her go. Serena wanted to scream anything to get the man off of her. She had to do something… The next thing she knew her hand was sliding across his face. Serena could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to fire back at her. She closed her eyes and put her hands put in front of her face as she waited for the blown she knew that was coming.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Well I'm tried of just sitting here I think I'm going to hit the dance floor." Darien made his way towards the red curtain that was covering their booth. "You guys coming."

"Dar you know we can't if the tabloids snap any pictues of us dancing with anyone and the girls see us…" Said Gerg.

"You've got a point there" Laughed Darien. "Well I do feel sorry for you guys." He turned his attention to Andrew "You coming Drew. You don't have a girl that will blow up at you" Laughed Darien.

"Nah you go ahead Darien I think I'll talk to our sexy waitress and besides you have to go find your future wife" The waitress lifted her head up at his comment. Andrew winked at her. She blushed and turned back to her work. Darien smirked, shook his head and left.

"Would you like me to escort you anywhere Mr.Sheilds?" Said the bodyguard.

"No thanks" Darien said. He never liked bodyguards or 'tabloid leakers' as his friends called them. It seemed like everytime the got a bodyguard their personal lives always seemed to suddenly appear in magazines. Darien walked up the stairs to the second floor to scope out the crowd and see if could find anybody he knew. As he scanned the crowd he saw 4 girls and a tall man walking toward the booth that he had came out of. He squnited to see better and saw that it was Raye, Amy, Lita and some other girl that he didn't recoginze. He figured that the man was their bodyguard for the night. He smiled at the thought of Greg, Ken, and Chad's faces when they saw their girlfriends were here at the club. He watched the girls go in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman trying to get through the crowd. He smiled at how she was being pushed through the crowd like a rag doll. 'I wonder where she trying to get to.' He watched as a man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Darien felt sorry for the woman trying to free herself. He decided to go and help her. He jogged down the steps to woman. He easily pushed the through the crowd of grinding couples. When he finally got to the man and woman that he saw from the top floor he saw that he had gotten there just in time. He watched the woman slap the man across the face. He could tell by the way the man was standing he was drunk and wasn't going to let a woman hit him. He raised his hand to hit the girl back. Darien watched the girl turn her head and put her hands up to protect herself. Darien grabbed his wrist in mid swing.

………………………………………….

When the pain didn't come Serena opened her eyes to see why. When she looked up she saw that someone was holding the man wrist. She turned her direction to the person who was holding it. When she saw whom it was she gasped.

"Were you really going to hit a lady" Asked Darien.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Asked the Man. Darien tightened his hold on his wrist.

"I should be aking you the same" said Darien.

"This is none of your business"

"Well when your going to the a woman you made it my business." Said Darien. The balled his free hand it a fist. Darien saw this. He didn't want to fight the guy. If he did the reporters would be all over him. "Look I don't want any trouble. Just walk away." They stared at eachother. "Just walk away." The man snatched his wrist from Darien's grip. He looked at Serena.

"I'll be waiting for that dance babe," He said. As he walked away he rammed his shoulder into Darien's and kept on walking. Darien stared him down the whole time.

"Dar…Darien" Asked Serena. Darien turned at the sound of his name. It sounded like an angel was singing his name. He recoginzed the voice. He turned around. Was Serena really be standing in front of him?

"Serena" He said with astonished eyes. Serena nodded her head. Darien didn't know what to do. Should he hug her, kiss her, What?

"Do you wanna get a drink?" He yelled over the music. Serena could only nod her head. She was speechless. Darien pulled her through the crowd to the bar.

"Can get a beer and…" He looked at Serena.

"A beer" She yelled over the music.

"Coming right up" Said the bartender as he went off to get them their drinks. Darien turned as attention to Serena.

"So…How have you been Serena?" Darien could hit himself in the head for asking that. She was almost hit by some guy. He just wanted to know everything that had happened to her since he last saw her.

"Fine," she said she couldn't think of anything else to say. Here was the man she had been dreaming about and all she could say was 'fine'. Darien could tell that she was uncomfrontable.

"Here go your beers," Said the bartender. Darien took a swing of his beer. Serena had to lighten the mood up.

"Thanks Darien" Said Serena. Darien smriked and put his beer on the counter.

"You don't have to thank me Serena. I saw you were in trouble so I helped you out. I'm sure you would have done the same" Said Darien. Serena blushed. Serena was happy that it was kinda dark so Darien couldn't see how embrassed she was.

"So who was that guy anway? A new boyfriend or something" Darien asked. Serena blushed again. He must have noticed this time because he smiled. Serena could have melted on the spot.

"No. Just some guy" Said Serena.

"So…How are you liking L.A" Serena smiled as she thought of all her new friends she met.

"I love it. I've met a lot of new people. They've been so kind to me, considering I'm new," She said.

"That's great! are you here with some of your friends now" Asked Darien. Serena had totally forgot about the girls and the fab 5 boyfriends.

"I was with them. They all wanted to go see the Fab 5.Their really close to them," said Serena. She didn't want to tell him that they were actually their girlfriends. "Are bodyguard was leading us over there when that guy grabbed me." Said Serena. Darien was surprised to hear that she knew of his group and he was surprised to hear that her friends and her had a bodyguard. That would mean that she was with V.I.P people. The only people he knew that were here that knew the Fab 5 were…his friends' girlfirend's

"Really?"

"Yep, but now I can't find them. And I'll never get to meet any of the fab 5" Said Serena with sad eyes.

"You know… me and the fab 5 are like this," said Darien twisting two fingers to indicate how close they were. "I know your friends." Said Darien "if you want I can take you to them now" Serena's eyes lit up. She through her arms around Darien.

"Thank you Darien. That would mean the world to me" Said Serena. Darien laughed at her childish antics. Serena let go and blushed at how chidish she was being. Her mother always said that was one of her bad traits.

"Sorry" she said mumbled. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and led her back thourgh the crowd of grinding bodies.

"Stay close to me" He yelled over the music. Serena clung to his arm. She could feel the warmthness of his body. She remenbered how Jeff used to hold her and how she use to feel his warmthness. But she never really felt protected with him. With Darien she felt as if he would protect her for an million year and he would love her. When the finally made it out of the crowd she barely even noticed. He led to the booth with the red curtain.

"Well here we are. They should be in here" Said Darien. Serena nodded and pushed back the curtain. She walked in and Darien followed.

"Serena there you are we were beginning to worry about you" Said Raye who was sitting next to Chad.

"Sorry I was right behind Lita when this guy grabbed me and tried to get me to dance with him." Said Serena. "I try to tell him no, but he wouldn't let go. I slapped him." At this time the girls ran over to her.

"Are you alright Serena" Asked Mina. Serena nodded.

"He was going to hit me back when Darien stepped in" Serena turn to look at Darien. By this time everyone turned to Darien.

"Thanks Darien" Said Raye. "If it wasn't for you-" Darien stopped her.

"No need Raye. I would have done the same for you."

"Alright Darien. Scoring some for the Fab 5" Said Ken. Serena turned with shock in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were in the Fab 5 Darien"

"I was going to but…"Said Darien. "Are you mad?" He asked. Serena stared at him. 'Was she really mad at him'thought Darien. Serena smiled at him and shook he head 'no'

"Of course not Darien how can I be mad at the person who saved me and brought me back to my friends" Said Serena.

"Anyways Sere you said you wanted to meet the fab 5 so here they are" Said Mina. Serena turned around and saw Greg, Chad, Ken and Andrew.

"Its nice to meet you all" Said Serena.

"So your name is Serena right?" asked Andrew.

"Yes, Serena Clark"

"Well Serena if your friends with the girls and with Darien you're a friend of ours" Said Greg.

"Now that were all here you guys wanna order some drinks" Said Ken

"You're always the first to ask about alochol Ken. Your starting to make me think you're an alocholic" Said Lita.

"Don't worry Lita I'm only an alcholic when it comes to you" Laughed ken. Lita blushed and sat on Ken's lap. Amy, Raye, and Amy sat near their boyfriends and Serena and Mina sat near Darien and Andrew. Thet all drank and talked well into the night. When it was time for the club to close they all still didn't wanna go home, but knew they had to.

Raye, Amy and Lita kissed their boyfriends good-bye and got into the their limo. Mina and Andrew exchanged phone number. And got in their respective limo's. Darien wanted to spend more time with Serena. He loved everything about her. Serena rocked back in forth on her feet. She really wanted for Darien to ask her out, but the whole night he hadn't. She afraid if she had asked him out that it would push him away.

"Serena…Would you like to go out sometime. Just you and me" Asked Darien. Serena looked up from the ground. Was he really making her dreams come ture?

"Darien I would love to go out with you" said Serena. "When do you wanna go out?" asked Serena.

"How about you give me your phone number and I'll call you" Said Darien. Serena smiled and wrote down her cellphone number.

"Well I'll see you then" Said Serena. She lend up on her tipy toes and and kissed Darien's cheek. "Thanks again Darien" Said Serena. She climbed into the limo. When she shut the door it drove off. Darien watched as it drove off into the L.A traffic. He touched the spot were Serena had kissed him. Her lips felt so warm against his skin and when her lips left he felt as if they should aways be there.

"Come on Romeo we would actually like to go home" Said Andrew from the limo. Darien got into the limo it drove off. He knew that tonight he would have dreams about his lovely angel that had haunted his dreams from when he first met her.


	27. thinking too much, late night phone call

Chapter 27

Thinking too much and a late night phone call

Wow I'm soo determined to finish this story. I think for my next story I'm going to write all of it and then publish it on FF. Sorry I haven't been updating like crazy my internet has been acting retarded. Well enjoy this chapter!

**Bold: Serena or Darien**

_Italic: Serena's subconscious_

I don't own Sailor moon

The limo smoothly road down the L.A highway, as the limo passed the cars their owners tried to look inside the tainted windows to see who could be inside. Most hoping they could catch a glimpse of a famous movie star.

Serena sat on the far end of the limo picking with her fingernails. The girls chatted away about the night they had. Serena wanted to be apart of their conversation but in her mind she was raging a battle with herself.

**I wonder if Darien will call me.**

_Of course he'll call you. He's probably trying to decide if he should call right now._

**How do you know? He could be laughing at me right now with his friends. Saying 'there goes another notch on my bed post' **Serena thought trying to mimic Darien's voice.

_Ok now you're getting paranoid Sere_

**It's just a thought! Don't judge me!**

_Wow great come back_

**Shut up. **

"So sere what do you think" Asked Mina. Serena didn't answer her. She was still arguing with herself.

"Sere" Mina said snapping her fingers in front of her face. Serena looked at Mina.

"Sorry Mina what did you say" asked Serena. She felt like hitting herself for not paying attention to the girls. They probably thought she was ignoring them.

"Whoa girl did you space out or what" said Lita laughing.

"Sorry guys. I was thinking" Serena blushed. "What was the question?"

"What were you thinking about or should I say who were you thinking about?" Raye Asked with a smirk on her face. Serena face turned beet red. Everyone started laughing.

"So it was about someone" said Amy. "Can I guess who?" Serena could have turned over and died for embarrassment.

"Come on Sere don't be shy spill" Said Lita. **Should I…**Serena thought. _Of course you should dummy they're your friends. You're not alone anymore. _

"I'm just afraid that Darien will throw my number in a draw somewhere and forget about me until he wants to get into my pants" Serena said. She dropped her head. She didn't want the girls to see the tears that were on the brick of falling. Mina and Raye climbed across the Amy and Lita and sat next to Serena on the regular seat. Mina lifted Serena chin while Raye hugged her.

"Serena you can't think like that" Mina said. She put up a 'V' sign "I'm the goddess of love and I could sense a strong love connection" Serena chuckled.

"See that's what we like to hear. You laughing, we know Darien he would never do that" Said Lita.

"Sere don't be afraid to talk to us. We're always on your side no matter what." Amy said.

"Yeah, and as your new boss I demand that if you're ever in trouble come to one of us and we'll help you out. No questions asked" Raye said. Serena wanted to hug all of them and that's what she was going to do.

"Group hug" Laughed Serena holding her arms wide open so that she could hug them all at once.

"No not with the hugging again." Raye said, but joined in the group hug anyways.

**I guess I'm going to take a chance on you Darien…..**

Darien waved good-bye as his friends drove away from his house. He was so tried as he ran up the steps and opened the door. He didn't even turn on the lights so that he could see. He let the moon light guide him up the marble staircase and down the hall to his bedroom. When he saw his bed he flopped down onto it. He laid there for a minute trying to let sleep take over him but all the events from tonight kept swirling through his mind. He turned over onto his back and reached down into his pocket and pulled out his business card. He flipped it over and saw Serena's phone number on the back.

**Should I call her? **Darien looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 3:45am. They had all left the club about the same time. Darien pulled his cell phone out of his other packet and dialed Serena's number. He hesitated. His right thumb lingered over the send button.

_Come on Dar stop acting like a pussy and call her. She's probably home now_He let out a slow and steady breath he didn't even know he was holding and pressed the send button. After 4 rings he heard the other line pick up. Then the voice he had been waiting to hear since he got home spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" said Serena. Darien breath caught into his throat. "Hello" asked Serena again. Darien knew he had to speak before she hung up.

"H- Hey Serena its Darien" There was a pause before she spoke.

"Hey Darien are you just getting in too?" Serena asked. She wanted to smack herself in the head. What kind of question was that?

"Yeah…."Darien didn't know what else to say and the silence was beginning to become deafening.

"Sooo…did you have fun tonight." Darien asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I did I loved meeting all of your friends. My favorite was Andrew he's nice" said Serena happily. Darien smiled to himself as he heard her talk about his best friend. He was glad that she got along with his friends so well.

"We should hang out more often then"

"Yeah we should." Serena smiled when he said for them to hang out more.

"So what's your favorite color" Asked Darien out of the blue. He didn't know why he asked himself. Maybe it was because every time Serena spoke he wanted to know more and more.

"Hmmmm….I don't have one favorite color. My two favorite colors are pink and white" said Serena. "What about you what's your favorite color?"

"Well, you're probably going think its any ugly color, but my favorite color is black."

"I don't think it's ugly. Black has depth to it and you can wear anything with black" Said Serena in a matter-fact way. Darien Chuckled.

"Serena you're a funny girl"

"Well, thank you I try" Darien rolled over and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He looked over to his clock. He only had 7 hours to sleep. He did have to go to work tomorrow, but he didn't want to get off of the phone with Serena.

"Serena do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" asked Darien.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Shields?"

"I think I am Miss. Clark"

"I would love to out with you Darien" Serena smiled to herself "What time"

"Well I know you probably have to work so what time are you allowed off for lunch break?"

"Well, to tell you the truth tomorrow is my first day at my job and I have no clue"

"How about I'll call you around twelve"

"That's great!"

"Well I call you tomorrow then. I got to go and get some sleep if I plan on even getting up for work then"

"I have to go to."

"Good-night Serena"

"Good-night Darien" Darien pushed the end button. Darien pulled off his shirt and fell back onto his bed. He reach over to his alarm clock set the time for him to get up, When his head hit the pillow his dreams started to claim him. He smiled to himself as he started to dream about marrying his golden hair beauty…. Serena Clark.

Serena sat up in bed. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. She thought about the first day of work, but what really ran through her mind non-stop was the little date that she was going to have with Darien. She slid down into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She wanted tomorrow to hurry up and come. She couldn't wait to get to work and tell Raye and the others. As her dreams took over her she knew what her dreams would be about tonight, her Knight and shinning Armor…Darien Shields.


	28. the first day on the job

Chapter 28

First day on the job

Hey guys I'm so glad my computer is working again. Hope you like this one. I spent a lot of time on it. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

_Serena walked down a path of white and red roses. As she looked around she saw all her family members. What the hell was going? Did they find her? Wait why are they smiling? As she walked further up the rose covered ale she saw people standing at the end of it. There were four girls and 5 guys. When she got closer she recognized the women as her friends and the men as Darien and his friends. Ok now this is getting interesting. Serena ran up to her friends._

"_Guys what's going on? Why are my parents here? Did they find me?" Serena asked. The girls looked at each other and laughed._

"_Sere of course they found you" Said Raye. "They wouldn't miss your wedding" _

"_What! I'm getting married! To who" Screamed Serena._

"_Well why don't you turn around and see" Entered a voice from behind Serena. She slowly turned around to see Darien standing behind her._

"_Darien…" Darien just smiled and took her hands into his._

"_Come on Sere lets get married" Said Darien pulling her to the rose covered alter. Serena was stunned to say the least. Was this really real, were her and Darien about to get married. But wait what about Jeff and her lying to him about who she really was._

"_Darien before we get married have something to tell you. I'm not who you think I am" Said Serena. Darien pulled Serena into his chest. Serena smelled his colon. It smelled of broses like the rest of this place did. Where was she anyway? _

"_Serena I know everything. I think you are so brave. That's why I'm marrying you, for your beauty, brains, and your courage." Darien kissed her on her forehead. "Serena I-" _The alarm clock shrilled into Serena's ear as it flashed 9:00am.

"Mmm…" Serena moaned into her pillow. "Just a little longer" she rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. "Now back to my wedding" As she slipped back into her dream the hotel phone rang. "No, no, no" She beat her hand into her pillow. "I'm getting married to Darien". She rolled off the bed and answered the phone.

"What!" Serena yelled into the phone.

"Whoa Sere what's got your panties in a bunch" Said Raye into the phone. Serena ran a hand through her messy blonde locks and sat back onto her bed.

"Sorry Raye. I was having this really great dream and everything kept taking me out of it" Apologized Serena.

"Ha! Sorry. Anyways be ready 30mins"

"Why?"

"Because we have to go to work today and I decide to come and pick you up"

"Oh gosh I totally forgot that I start today" Serena slapped herself on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah just be ready. You now have 26 minutes."

"Your not really a morning person are you Raye"

"25 minutes"

"Ok I'm going, I'm going" Serena hung up the phone. She had really forgotten that she had work today.

Serena put the last touches on her make-up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming" Serena yelled. She ran over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She saw Raye standing there with her hand on her hip tapping her right foot. She wore a black pants suit. Her make-up was modest. She looked fine until Serena saw her hair. It was in a messy bun. Raye pounded on the door again. Serena didn't know that she had left Rayed standing there while she 'checked her out'. Serena opened the door.

"Nice outfit. What took you so long?" Raye asked annoyed. Serena snickered. Serena wore a black skirt suit.

"Sorry." Serena led Raye into the living room.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah I'm ready, but the question is are you ready? Your hair looks like you got out of bed and didn't want to do anything with it"

"Does it really look that bad? I woke up with a little hang over."  
"Its ok Raye, if you want to wear your hair like that go ahead"

"Whatever. We need to go we're already late"

"Hold on let me get my shoes and purse."

Serena and Raye walked out to her car. She didn't drive her red mustang. Today she drove her black Lamborghini Diablo. When Serena saw it her jaw dropped. Raye laughed at her friend's face.

"Hey sere you dropped something." Serena looked on the ground trying to search for whatever she had supposedly dropped.

"What?'

"Your face. I suggest you pick it up before it gets dirty." Raye laughed. Serena gave her a smug look.

"Ha ha you're so funny" mocked Serena. "Seriously though Raye you have some wicked cars"

"What can I say I like cars" Raye opened the car door and dropped in. "If you want to borrow one just ask"

"And how many do you have?" Serena asked dropping into the passenger seat.

"About 60" Said Raye casually.

"What!" Serena Exclaimed. "How do you fit them all into your garage?" Raye sped through the streets of L.A.

"I turned my basement into a garage" Raye said while cutting a white van off.

"Raye don't you think you should slow down a little. Your going to get a speeding ticket" Said Serena holding onto her seat for dear life. Raye giggled.

"Serena even if the police did spot me they wouldn't have a chance in hell of catching me" Raye pushed her foot harder on the accelerator. "And besides we're late for work because of you"

"But Raye you're the boss you can be late if you want. Nobody's going to fire you" said Serena as she tightened her grip on the seat.

"Serena what would I look like if I walked into work late because I didn't want to get up. Just because I'm the boss doesn't mean that I get to come in late. I work just like the rest of my employees. I'm trying to set an example for them. If I come in late then my employees start coming in late" Serena didn't know what to say.

"Anyways did you have fun last night?" Raye asked.

"Of course I did. I loved hanging out with the FAB 5"

"Speaking of the FAB 5 did Darien ever call you" Raye asked with a smirk on her face. Serena gasped she a totally forgot to tell Raye about her lunch date with Darien.

"Actually he called me last night or should I say morning. It was like 3:00 when I got in"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense all day did he ask you out or what?"

"We talked for a while he asked what my favorite color was…" Raye rolled her eyes and looked at Serena. She just smiled.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him!"

"YEEEAA! So are you going to go?" Raye asked as she drove up to a tall high rise building.

"Well, that's the thing I was going to ask you first since is my first day on the job" Raye got out as a man walked up to the car. Serena followed Raye.

"Good morning Miss, Hino" Said a man who looked about 40 in a red and gold suit.

"Hi Jessie this is Serena Clark. She's our new Editor and Chief." Raye said gesturing to Serena.

"Well Hello Miss, Clark. You're going to like it here." Said Jessie.

"Thank you Mr.…." Serena Said trying to figure out what to call him besides Jessie.

"Hamford, Jessie Hamford. But you call just call me Jessie"

"Thank you Jessie"

"Can you park it close. Serena is going out to lunch later and will need the car" Said Raye. Jessie nodded. She turned to Serena. "You do have your driver license right"

Serena nodded. Raye smiled at her a walked towards the building. She was stunned she could only stand there.

"Well aren't you coming it won't do you any good standing on the sidewalk" Raye Said holding the door open for her. Serena ran after her.

"Raye you can't give me your car. I'll just take a taxi" Said Serena.

"Good morning Miss, Hino" Said the clerk at the front desk.

"Good morning Patricia" Raye Smiled at the young woman.

"Good morning" Serena greeted to the receptionist. Raye pressed the button for the elevator.

"Raye!" Serena exclaimed. There was a 'ding' and the elevator doors opened and Raye and Serena stepped in. "Raye answer me!"

"Serena remember when I said you could borrow one of my cars if you wanted. Well this is one of those times" Raye pressed the button for the 9 floor.

"But Raye-" Raye put her hand over Serena's mouth.

"Sere I love I really do, but if you keep complaining like you do I'll going to have to kill you. Got it" Serena nodded. "Good. Now put a smile on because we're about to enter the fashion world." Serena gave her a confuse look. There was another 'ding' and the elevator doors opened up to the 9th floor. Serena was met with an amusing sight. Papers and clothes alike were being flung everywhere. Phones were ringing off the hook and people were running to get them. Raye walked into the chaotic mess. Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to follow Raye or run for her life.

"Come on Sere don't dilly-dally" Raye yelled. Serena picked her face from off the floor 'again' and followed Raye. She led her through a series of twist and turns and more people running around with clothes and papers. Finally Raye stopped in front of a door. On the door it read: Serena Clark Editor and Chief. Raye smiled and opened the door. When she did Serena smiled. It was a lobby type room with a secretary desk. And right beside the desk was another door. Serena knew what was behind the other door….Her office. The room had big windows. Next to the door they had just walked in there was a few lounging chairs. On the desk were a flat Screen computer and a phone. She also could see that they desk already had personal touches done to it like pictures and other office things.

"This is the waiting lounge. Your secretary is down stairs getting briefed on a couple of things." Serena just nodded she was falling in love with half her office already. Raye saw this and walked over to the next door. "Do you want to see what's behind door number two?" Serena giggled and bounced over to Raye. Raye opened the door and Serena's breath caught in her throat. She walked into her spacious office. There was a large desk in the middle on the room with a flat screen computer and a phone on it. Behind the desk was a large bookshelf behind it filled with the company's magazine? On the other wall was shelf labeled competition which was filled with every magazine you could think of. Serena walked over to her desk and sat in the chair. Raye sat in the chair that was sitting on front the desk.

"So how do you like it? I mean it could use your homey touches to it…" Serena giggled and put her feet on top of the desk.

"I could get use to this." Serena laughed.

"You're such a goof ball" Raye laughed. Serena leaned back in her chair.

"Raye with an office and a job like this…Ahhh I can't wait for them find me so I can rub this in their faces." Raye smiled at her friend's happiness.

"Don't get too cocky Sere. Don't think that just because I'm your friend that I'm going to go easy on you" Said Raye.

"Aww Raye don't ruin it for me. I want to live in this moment for ever" Serena pun around in her chair. "I wish that they would come walking through this door right now" Raye laughed at her childish ways. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Said Serena still spinning joyfully in her chair. A women that looked a little older then Raye and Serena walked in.

"Hi" Said Raye.

"Hi, you must be Serena Clark I'm your secretary, Grace" Said the woman went to shake Raye's hand.

"Its nice to meet you Grace, but I'm not Serena." She pointed towards Serena who had started to slow down her spinning. "That's Serena"

"Oh...Hello I'm Grace your secretary." Said Grace.

"Hi I'm Serena Clark" Serena got up to shake her hand, but since she had been just spinning she felt kind of dizzy. She tried to walk straight but ended up tripping and falling.

"Ouch…"

"Serena are you ok" Raye Asked as she rushed over to her friend.

"Well besides just taking a major blow to my pride. I'm peachy" Said Serena getting up with Raye's help.

"Sorry about that you must think I'm such a dork" Said Serena finally shaking Grace's hand.

"Don't worry Miss, Clark I've done worse" Grace said smiling.

"Well its both are first day here do you want to take a tour with me?"

"Sure that would be great" Grace Said.

"Do you want to join us Raye" Serena Asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to prepare for a meeting that's in 5mins. You were supposed to be there, but I'll tell them you were doing something else for me."

"Are you sure Raye?" Serena asked.

"Of course I'm the boss they can't say anything to me" Said Raye. "You have a great first day. I'll try and bring Amy by." She gave Serena a hug. "And Have a good lunch date with Darien" she whispered into her ear. Raye left the two standing in Serena's office.

"That was the boss?" Grace asked stunned. Serena nodded.

"So are you ready?"

"Yep let's go" Serena and Grace made their way out of Serena's office and began exploring the rest of the 'Rose' corporation.

Guys I wanted you to be the first to know what new story i'm working on its called Academy: kill or be killed. Here's the summary:

Universe Academy is the best all girl school in the world. Earth Academy is the best all boy school in the world. Only the rich and brightest get in. People would kill to get in these schools, but these academies aren't what meet the eye. Because in these academies are the best assassin groups in the world.

That's all I'm giving to you!


	29. Located

Chapter 29

Located

GUYS its summer finally!!!!!!!! And I'll be turning 17 in July I'm sooo happy! And just because I'm happy I felt like writing a chapter! Enjoy

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

Jeff briskly walked into a beachside restaurant. He made his way over to a table and sat down. As soon as he did a young woman came to his aid.

"What can I get you to drink, sir" asked the woman.

"Well, for starters you can give me your name" Jeff asked flirting with the young waitress. She blushed.

"Claire. Now what can I get you" She giggled. Jeff gave her his charming smile.

"Claire….I like it" Jeff said thinking about her name and deciding he liked it. "Can I have a bud light gorgeous?" Claire blushed again.

"Sure can handsome" She said flirting back with him. "Be right back." Jeff winked at her. As she walked away Jeff leaned over to check out her backside. **'He defiantly was going to ask for her number before the night was over.' **When he leaned back up in his seat he found a man sitting across from him.

"Jesus man you scared the shit out of me" Jeff said. The man only smirked at him. "So what do you go for me?" The man picked up a bag and took some photos out. He put one on the table and spun it around so that it was facing Jeff. In the picture was Serena walking into a hotel.

"I've tracked her down in Los Angeles, California. She's staying at the Hilton Palace" He took out another picture and laid it on top of the first photo. In this photo she's was sitting with Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy.

"She has gotten job with Raye Hino as a Editor and Chief and-"

"Wait, hold up, Serenity my Sere has a job. She hasn't worked a day in her life!"

"Well apparently she does and she goes by the name of Serena Clark. She's also made friends with these girls" He pointed to the picture. Jeff looked at the picture.

"Wait I know these girls" said Jeff.

"You should their famous. Raye Hino is the Owner of the Magazine 'Blush'. Amy Anderson is the CEO of it. Lita Simons the owner of Amazon Sloan and stylist to the stars. And Mina Rose Part owner of that new and upcoming store 'Rose'."

"Serenity darling you can never go anywhere with out making friends with the famous can you" Jeff mumbled to himself. The man took out another picture. This time Serena was with the women he saw before and 5 other guys at a Club.

"Your girlfriend sure can make some famous friends. In this picture she and her friends are hanging out with the FAB 5" Jeff smiled at Serena. She looked hot in this picture. But as Jeff continued to look to look at the picture he noticed that one of the FAB 5, Darien Shields to be exact, had his arm around her neck and was whispering something in her ear. The man noticed this and looked at the picture.

"She and Darien Shields seemed to be really close that whole night." He took out another picture and showed it to Jeff. Jeff was furious. Serena was kissing another man. "What the hell is this" Said Jeff slamming his fist down on the table.

"Clam down Mr. Hooks" Said the man trying to calm him down.

"No! My fiancé is kissing another man" Said Jeff.

"Just go to California and get her back Mr. Hooks"

"Oh all do more then go to California, If she wants to be bitch then let her, but I'll get her when she's at her most happiness and pull it out from under her. She won't now what hit her" Said Jeff. He got from the table taking the picture with him.

"Mr. Hooks! What about your beer!"

"Don't tell anyone about this" Yelled Jeff as he left the restaurant. Jeff jumped into his Porsche convertible.

"I'll teach her!" He yelled and sped off.

Serena plopped down in her chair. She was so tired from towering 8 floors of Raye's company. She laid her head down on the desk. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her dream was short lived because her phone had started ringing. She grabbed her purse from off the floor and answered it.

"Hello? Serena speaking"

"Hey Serena its Darien"

"Darien. Hi how are you?"

"Good I'm was just calling to see if you can go to lunch?"

"Oh yeah our lunch date I almost forgot" Said Serena

"So is that what we're calling it a lunch date" Said Darien chuckling. "can you go or is work holding you back"

"Darien Shields it's your lucky day"

"Good! Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to 'Planets' on the sun strip I've been dieing to have some of their pasta?"

"A girl who can eat. Finally! Do you need a ride?"

"No I'll meet you there"

"Well, Miss Clark I will see you in 10mins"

"Bye Mr. Shields" Serena hung up and let out a suspended breath that she didn't even now she was holding. Serena pressed a button on her phone and waited for her secretary.

"Yes, Boss lady" she and Serena had established that they were going to be friends and not Boss and employee.

"Grace Can you hold all my calls and tell Raye that I'm gone for lunch."

"Sure boss lady have a good lunch" Serena hung up the phone. She picked up her purse and walked out the office. Serena walked through the twist and turns of the office until she got to the elevator. When she did she called for the elevator, when it came she pushed for the 1st floor.

Serena walked out front and saw Jessie sitting.

"Mr. Hamford can you tell me where Raye's car is?" Serena Asked.

"I'll be bring the car for you and please call me Jessie" Serena smiled.

"Only if you call me Serena"

"Fine" Jessie walked out to the parking lot to get Raye's car. 2 minutes later he drove Raye's Lamborghini Diablo to the front. Serena went to the to the driver's side.

"Have a good Lunch Serena" Said Jessie getting out of the car.

"Thank you Jessie." Serena got in and Drove off to her lunch date with Darien.

Hey guy's this story is about to be over so enjoy it while it last!! Anyways i'm trying to think of what my first chapter is going to be for my next story! i've never done an assassin story before so this is going to be hard! so if you have any ideas please tell me! i'll take anything!


	30. dates and much more

Chapter 30

Dates and much more

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I'll try and make this chapter longer! Oh and thanks for all the advice that you gave me on my assassin story. I'll write the rest of this story before I start the next story!

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

Darien drove his car up to the restaurant's valet called 'PLANETS'. He gave the keys to the man and went inside the restaurant. He approached the host's booth were a woman was standing.

"Hi I was wondering if a woman about 5'5, with blonde hair came in here yet?"

"I'm sorry I haven't seen the person you're describing, but I can get you a table and when she comes in I'll direct her to the table."

"That's ok I'll wait for her outside" The woman just nodded her head and Darien walked out of the restaurant and waited by the valet parking. After 2 minutes a black Lamborghini Diablo pulled into the restaurant valet. Darien looked at the car. He liked it who ever was driving the car had taste. The door opened and his breath caught. Serena got out and handed the keys to the valet guy. Serena laughed when she saw Darien's face.

"You like it?" asked Serena. Darien only nodded. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "So are you ready or you going to look at the car all day."

"I'd rather eat lunch with its beautiful owner." Darien said with his charming smile.

"Well then I should call Raye and tell her you would like to have lunch with her then" Said Serena pretending to look for her phone. Darien grabbed her around the waist to stop her from her activity.

"Well if that's the case could I have lunch it's driver" Darien asked huskily in her ear. Serena blushed.

"Let's have lunch" Serena said. Darien nodded and led her into the restaurant.

"….so I flipped over my handle bars and fell straight on my ass in front of everybody I was so embarrassed" Serena laughed as she told her story. Darien laughed right along with her. She and Darien were having such a great time. He had told her everything about himself. She had told him about herself, but left out that she was insanely rich and her father just happened to be Ken Washington.

"I feel bad for you Sere." Darien said.

"You can't tell anyone about that Dar you've got to promise" Serena said sticking her pinky out. Darien locked his pinky with hers

"I promise" Darien whispered. All Serena wanted to do was look in his eyes all day but that was short lived when her phone started to ring. Serena looked down at he purse than looked back a Darien. Darien nodded his.

"Go ahead answer it" he said as he lend back in his chair. Serena dung in her purse and found her cell phone. 'Sorry' she mouthed and answered it.

"Serena speaking"

"Boss lady sorry to cut into your lunch, but miss Hino says that she need's you back here. She's says it's really important."

"Ok Grace I'll be there in 5 minutes." Serena said then hung up the phone. "Sorry Darien but I have to go. Raye needs me at 'Blush'."

"Its ok I have to get going my employees are probably running around like a chickens with their heads cut off" Laughed Darien. Serena giggled. "I would love to here you laugh more" Darien said. Serena blushed.

"I should get going." Serena got up from her seat and made her way to the door. Darien followed. Serena waited as the man went to get her car.

"Serena" Said Darien. Serena turned to see Darien standing behind her. "Will you go out with me tonight?" Asked Darien.

"I would love to go out with you Darien." Serena said. Darien lowered his head to her lips. He captured her lips. It wasn't a rushed kiss; it wasn't a kiss burning with passion. It was a sweet and slow kiss. Darien broke it. Serena smiled.

"Bye" she whispered. Serena got into the car and sped off. Darien took out his phone and dialed Andrew.

"I think I've found my future wife" Said Darien when he heard Andrew pick up the phone.

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"Serena" said Darien as he got into his car.

"The chick we met last night?"

"I love he man, I feel like I can't breathe if I'm not around her."

"But you just met her yesterday man" Darien sped pass cars like air in the window.

"Drew to you remember when I told you about that girl I met?"

"Yeah so"

"Drew she is that girl. We shared a taxi, bumped in to her at that restaurant we had gone to for lunch the other day, and then the club. Now were going out to dinner. Isn't that a sign?"

"Well if you really love her then propose then"

"I am but I'm going to wait. Romance her date her for a month or so-"

"Dar remember you only have three months."

"I know I'm going to propose the day before"

"Well good luck Darien"

"Thanks drew, I going to need all the help I can get so tell everybody about what's going on"

'Will do Dar, will do" said Andrew. Darien hung up. He was going to win Serena's heart over no matter what.

Andrew hung up from Darien and called Chad. He told Chad everything what happened. He and Chad agreed that they were going to have a big meeting at Chad's mansion while Darien and Serena were on their date tonight.

Later that night…

Darien drove up to the Hilton hotel. Serena came out of the glass doors. Darien thought he could faint. Serena was wearing a black short that wrapped around her neck, and black pumps. Darien got out of his black Mercedes and opened the door for Serena. She thanked him and got in the car. The drive to the restaurant filled with laughter. Serena and Darien made their way into the restaurant and were still talking and laughing with each other. Darien pulled her chair out like a gentleman. A waiter made his way over to them.

"What can I start you off to drink" Asked the waiter.

"Can I have the best wine you have" asked Darien.

"I'll be right back" said the waiter. Darien do turned his attention back to Serena.

"So do you know what you're going to eat" asked Darien.

"I think I'll get the steak" Said Serena trying to think about it.

"I think I'll get the same" Said Darien agreeing with her.

Serena and Darien laughed all night. They stayed until closing time and when the restaurant kicked them out they still didn't want to come home.

"…What I sleep with a teddy bear so what" Laughed Serena. Darien couldn't help himself. Every time they were talking Darien felt the urge to laugh. Serena looked at Darien and smiled. She was falling in love with him and she didn't even know it. A piece of hair fell into Serena's face. Darien reached over and put it back in the bun she had it in.

"Thank you" she whispered. She felt a sudden urge to show Darien the picture that she had seen in the house that she was buying. "Darien can I show something?" she asked seriously.

"You can show me anything." Darien said almost above a whisper.

Darien followed the directions that Serena had given him and soon he ended up in front on 'the Hills' sign.

"Hey I live here" Said Darien driving into the neighborhood.

"Really I just bought a house her" Said Serena. "Which one is yours?" Darien pointed to a house that was all white.

"That one." Serena gasped. "Which one is yours?" Darien asked.

"The one right next to yours" said Serena.

"Well hello neighbor." Darien said pulling into the driveway of Serena's house. Serena got out and walked up to the door. She jiggled the door knob. It was unlocked. Serena gave Darien thumbs up. Darien turned off the car and walked into the house with Serena.

"Are you sure nobody lives here" Darien whispered. Serena shrugged her shoulders and took out her cell phone for some light. "Sere!"

"I'm kidding Darien the lady moved out the day I bought this place" said Serena Directing her flashlight phone down a long hallway.

"So what do you want to show me" Darien asked looking around. Serena pointed down the hallway.

"No silly it's down the hallway" said Serena moving towards it. Darien followed it. Serena put her hand on the wall so she could feel her way to walk she was looking for. When Serena didn't feel it she began to worry that the lady took it.

"Sere what are you looking for?" Darien asked trying to feel his way to her. He bumped her. "Sorry, what are you looking for?"

"These paintings, but I think she moved them" Said Serena continued down the hallway.

"We're breaking in entry for paintings?"

"I told you, we're not breaking in entry. The lady doesn't live here. I own it" Said Serena walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe she moved it up stairs" Serena mumbled to herself. Walking back the way she came, but Darien stopped her.

"Serena, we should go. What if something goes wrong and the house isn't all your yet" Said Darien. Serena smirked at him.

"Aww...Dar are you scared" Serena in a mocking voice.

"No I'm not scared…just worried"

"Well stop being a pussy and have fun! I really want to show you this" Said Serena.

"I'm not a pussy!"

"Good then let's go" Serena grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway they just came from. Serena went up the stairs and down another long hallway. She came to two French doors. She opened them to find it filled with furniture and other paintings from in the house. Serena spotted two paintings that wasn't fully covered by a sheet and walked over to it. She pulled the rest of the sheet off and put her light from her phone up to it. She smiled; she had found the paintings she was looking for.

"Darien come here I found it" Darien went over to her.

"What the hell" Darien whispered as she lifted the painting so that he could see it better.

"That's what I said when I saw then."

"They look like our friends"

"Yeah I know…" Serena whispered as she stared at the paintings. Serena looked at Darien. He smiled at her. He leaned over a captured her lips with his. At first the kiss started out slow but was soon turned into a hungry one. Their tongues played hide and seek with each other. Serena unbuttoned Darien's shirt while he untied the knot that held Serena's dress up.

"Darien" Serena moaned as he kissed her down her neck. "I want you" she whimpered into his ear. Darien captured her lips again and took the rest of her dress off.

Sorry I didn't go into details about what happened between Serena and Darien. You guys can imagine! LOL! I might skip over a couple of things. It'll probably go like '2 months later kind of thing so don't get mad. I just don't want to draw out the story and make it become boring or something!


	31. the secret meeting

Chapter 31

The secret meeting

Hey guys, man this story is taking forever! I mean I love my story; I'm just ready to start my other story. It's like when I get an idea in my head I have to do it right away! LOL! That doesn't mean that I'll get sloppy with this story! Well, I'll stop blabbering away enjoy this Chapter!

Raye was the last to arrive a Chad's mansion. She rang the doorbell and one of his servants answered it.

"Good evening Miss Hino" Said Chad's butler.

"Good evening, where's the gang" She asked stepping into the house.

"Their in his office, do you want me to take you there" Raye giggled.

"I've been here too many times not to know where his office is by now, besides I know you're tired. Go to bed I'll tell Chad I made you" She said.

"Thank you Miss Hino" said Chad's butler. Raye walked down the long wide hallway to Chad's office. As she walked she looked at the pictures that Chad had on the walls. They were mostly of family and other art. Raye finally got to Chad's office. She opened the door to find every one sitting around talking. When Chad saw her he got up from his seat and went to hug her.

"Hey babe" He said Kissing her. Chad let go and led her to his chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"So what did I miss?" She asked when she got comfortable on his lap.

"Nothing we were waiting for you and the guys won't tell us anything" Said Lita looking angrily at ken.

"Well now that we're all here can you'll tell us what's so important that we're risking paparazzi seeing us" Asked Raye.

"As we all know Darien is supposed to inherit all of his grandfather's money" Said Andrew. The girls nodded. "Well his grandmother called him the other day and told him that his grandfather had kept a secret from him and it had to do with the money that he was suppose to inherit"

"Wait I thought Darien didn't care about that money?" Amy Asked.

"He doesn't" Said Greg.

"Well then what's so important?" Mina Asked.

"Darien's grandmother told him that his grandfather was scared that Darien would never get married, so he wrote a separate will that stated that if Darien wasn't married three months after his 23 birthday then, he wouldn't get any money. And it would be passed down to the next person." Andrew said.

"Andrew, darling we're still not getting you. Darien has his own money he doesn't need his families money." Said Mina.

"The next person in line for the money is his grandmother, and we all know what a bitch Kathy is. Darien doesn't want her touch any of it"

"What! Are you serious! What is Darien going to do?" Lita asked.

"He's going to find someone to marry" Said Andrew.

"But wait what about Sere! Is she just his play toy until he finds somebody?" Asked Amy jumping if the couch she was sitting on.

"No of course not! We called this meeting because Darien wants to marry Serena."

"What!" The girls exclaimed.

"He called me after their lunch date and told me that he was in love with her. He said that he was going to date her for a couple of months and was going to propose the day before his birthday" Said Andrew. "So were going to need all your help. We have to get them together." The girls looked at each other. They all nodded their heads they had to tell them.

"We have something to tell you" Said Raye getting up from Chad's lap. The guys looked to their girlfriends.

"What?"

"Serena Clark isn't what she seems" Said Lita getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"First of all let's stop calling her Serena Clark. Her real name is Serenity Serena Washington" Said Mina getting up to stand by Raye and Lita.

"Yes the daughter on Ken Washington" Said Amy being the last to go and stand by her friends.

"What so Serena is a fraud" Said Ken.

"We don't like to think of it that way, but yes" Said Mina

"What! So our friend is about to propose to a fraud! We have to tell him" Shouted Andrew.

"No! She wants to tell him herself." Mina shouted right back

"How do you know that's she's going to" Entered Greg with a calm voice.

"Because we know her, you don't even now what's she been through." Said Amy.

"Well please enlighten us, because we're pretty lost here" Said Andrew.

"She was trying to get out a sheltered life. Her parent controlled her; her boyfriend was cheating on her and then had the nerve to break up with her. And now their trying to track her down to brag her back! I won't allow it. I won't let her Ex find her or her family" Raye said. Tears were on the brim on her eyes. "You should have seen what she did to herself the other day. She was covered in burses" Raye wiped the tear that had escaped her eye. Chad got up from his seat but Raye stopped him "Look all we're asking is give her a chance. She's not out to get his money, we all know she's rich and she's trying to make a life for herself she's got a job with me. When we we're at the club the yesterday you loved her. It was like we're all friends forever. If we hadn't told you who she really was you would still think she was the best." The girls hugged Raye.

"She's right" Said Andrew.

"Dam Skippy she's right" Said Lita.

"We won't say a word. We owe it to Serena and Darien" said Ken.

"So we're agreed we'll get them together and if the Ex or family comes looking hide them" Said Greg. They all nodded.

"Let's make romance happen" Said Mina.

Guys! Sorry it's so short I was going to make it longer but I got tired and couldn't think. Anyways silly me made a mistake. Darien has six months to get ready. He has three months before his b-day an then he 3 months after his birthday. It goes like this I set his b-day is set on August 23rd so it's May now (Count May, you don't count august since it is his b-day month) in his grandfather's Will he said he has three months after the b-day to be married. So he's going to propose the day before his b-day. So sorry if that's kind of confusing.


	32. he can't find out

Chapter 32

He can't find out

Hey guys!!! I hope your enjoying the story! Like I said it's going to an end! Well enjoy this chapter.

The sun peeked through the windows of the mansion and onto the sleeping couple wrapped in covering sheet. Serena moaned and moved closer to her lover's body. BAM! The door flung open. Serena sat up. In the doorway stood Jeff, Serena looked down and saw Darien still sleeping. Jeff walked briskly over to Serena and grabbed her arm. Serena screamed.

"Darien, wake-up! Help me" She yelled, but Darien didn't budge.

"Lover boy won't save you now" Jeff hissed at her. Serena kicked and screamed, but Jeff's gripped didn't loosen. He pulled her to the door.

"Darien!!!" She yelled as she was pulled out of the room. Serena bolted upright breathing and sweating. She looked to the door and saw that no one was standing there. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She started to panic.

"What's wrong" She heard a voice beside her. She looked down and saw Darien looking back at her with one eye open. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "What's wrong" he repeated sitting upright with her. Serena looked at him. She wanted to cry, she wanted to tell him everything but she knew he would reject her. She looked down at her hands, anything was better than looking into Darien eyes. She felt that if she did he would surely see through her charade. Darien kissed Serena on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Darien said putting his forehead on her shoulder blade. Serena snapped her head up.

"Why?!" she asked bewildered.

"I forced you into this" Darien said moving the sheet off of him. Serena touched his shoulder.

"Darien, didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to trust me, what happened last night as nothing to do with me today" Said Serena. Darien smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then please tell me, you Wake up panting and sweating, looking scared out of your mind" Darien took her hand in his. Serena let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked Darien straight in the eye. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell him, but she had to give him something.

"What if you had this friend and he lied to you" Serena asked. Darien nodded for her to go on. "And you found out about. Would end your friendship or would you give him another chance?" she asked.

"I would probably forgive him, but it really depends on what the lie is. If you lied to your friend, don't worry about it she'll forgive you." Darien moved a piece of hair off of her shoulder and lightly bit it. "No one can stay mad at you for long." Serena nodded her head and smiled. Darien got up and put on his boxers. Serena leaned back on her hands.

"Its 8:00 and I don't have to be at work until 10," he said putting on his pants. "If you don't have to go to work until later do you want to get breakfast with me?"

"MMM breakfast that's sound wonderful," Serena said getting up. Darien grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You should keep your hair down more often"

"Maybe I will" Serena said as she leaned up and kissed him. Darien broke their kiss awhile later.

"You better stop or we'll never get breakfast" said Darien. Serena giggled.

"But you are my breakfast" She giggled kissing him again. Darien picked Serena up bridal style and laid her back on their home made bed of the sheets that were on the paintings. He maneuvered himself on top of her and pecked her on the lips. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked into Serena's eyes.

"You are the most beautiful Person I have ever seen" Serena blushed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't lie Darien, you've already done enough." She said wiggling out of Darien's hold. She went and put her bra and panties on. Darien got up as well.  
"Serena when I say something I don't lie. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He grabbed her again. "Inside and out," Serena blushed. Darien inched towards her lips, but didn't close the gap between them.

"You're so cute when you blush" he whispered closing the gap. Serena broke it to come up for air.

"So how about that Breakfast."

At work…..

After Serena had breakfast with Darien, she went back to her hotel changed clothes and went to work. At the moment she was in Raye's office on a 'conference call with Mina, Amy, and Lita.

"You what!" the all shouted.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You slept with Darien at the house you just bought. On no bed and you won't even tell s the details" Said Mina. Serena thought what she said over and nodded her head.

"Sounds about right" Serena said agreeing with Mina.

"Serena did you even use protection" asked a concerned Amy.

"Of course we did Amy. He had one; we didn't let ourselves get caught up in the heat of passion" Laughed Serena.

"So he was planning on having sex with!" Said Lita getting angry. Serena burst out in laughter.

"Calm down Lita don't give yourself a heart attack, have you ever heard of just incase" Laughed Serena.

"She does have a point" said Amy.

"Well if this interrogation is over with can I please go back to work? I have lots of things to edit." Serena got up from her chair and made her way over to the door. Before she could leave Raye stopped her.

"Sere we have a meeting at 12:00 with a new clothing line we're going to put in the magazine. Make sure your there"

"Yeah, sure" She shut the door and walked back to her office on the 9th floor. Raye's office was on the floor above her, the 10 floor, and the very top. Serena smiled to herself has she remembered her night and morning with Darien.

Back in Raye's office…..

"Its working" Mina Said happily.

"But don't you think they're moving to fast?" asked Amy.

"Let them live Amy, as long Serena's not coming to us saying she's pregnant. Then we have nothing to worry about" Said Raye.

"And besides if Darien's going to propose then she's going to have to fall in love with him" Said Lita.

"But what if Darien finds out who Sere really is before she's ready?" Asked Amy.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out, right" Said Raye. They all agreed with Raye.

Guys!!! The story has a couple more chappies!! I know we're all crying but there will be more stories. LOL! For my next story I can tell I'm going to need help writing it since I've never done a assassin story! So anyone wants to help just send me message or email me at qtbaby411yahoo and I'll tell you want I have in mind for the story! Thanx Guys!


	33. author's note

ALL my fans!!! Sorry I haven't updated lately I have writers block! So please hang in there I'll update soon!


	34. are we ever going to get there?

Chapter 33

Are we ever going to get there?

Hey guys! Sorry my last chapter was full of mistakes! I just posted it and didn't proof read it. I'll try and go back and revise it for those who were confused on some things. Thanks!

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON……

Three months later….

A man walked smoothly through the crowed lobby of 'Blush' corporation. He looked like a blob of color compared to the black filled lobby. He wore a red Hollister t-shirt with nice blue jeans. He walked over to the clerk's desk that was in the middle of all the chaotic building. The clerk smiled at the man. He was handsome, even though he wore sunglasses over his eyes.

"How can I help you, sir" Asked the woman.

"Well, gorgeous you could tell me how I could find Serena Clark" Said the man taking off his sunglasses. The woman smiled and picked up the phone. She dialed a number, said a few words and hung up.

"Miss Clark's secretary said that she was in a meeting right now. Do you want me to ask her secretary if she could make an appointment to see Miss Clark?" The clerk asked. The man smiled and put his sunglasses back on.

"No, she'll know I'm here soon enough" He said.

"Oh are you a friend of Miss Clark?" She asked.

"Something like that" He said walking away from the desk. **My dear sere I'll have you soon, all of your world will come crushing down around you. **At his thought he smiled and walked out of the building. He asked the door man to get his Porsche and drove off.

Serena plopped down in her chair and took her heels off. She was so tried from the meeting with a new client. She pressed down a button on her phone for her secretary.

"Grace, Do I have any messages" Serena asked in a tried voice.

"Umm…Mina called and said that you need to bring Mr. Shields to the club at 8:00 tonight" Serena jumped out of her chair. She totally forgot about Darien's birthday party! And she forgot to get a birthday present! What kind of girlfriend was she? _A Bad one _she thought answering her own question. Serena ran around her desk and grabbed her jacket off the door hook.

"Grace!" she yelled. Serena ran back to her desk and wiggled the mouse on the computer. "Grace! I need you" she yelled in a sing-song voice. Serena jumped around the room trying to put her shoes on. She was trying to get her left she when she lost her balance.

"Grace" She yelled falling down. Grace happily came into the room.

"I'm sorry I was talking to James" She said with a content sigh. She looked around but didn't see Serena. "Boss lady?" A hand came up from behind the desk.

"Down here" Serena said. Grace walked around the desk and saw Serena on her back.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Grace asked helping Serena up.

"You don't wanna know" Serena said sitting down in her chair, while she put her shoes on.

"Ok… did you need something?" Grace asked sitting on Serena's desk.

"Yeah, can you cancel all my personal appointments and…and if Darien calls tell him I have important appointment and can't talk to him" Serena said. She turned her attention to her computer and started to send an email to Raye.

_Raye,_

_Don't forget the plan to get Darien to the club. Oh and please have everyone there at 7 so we won't see anyone pulling into the club! Thanks _

_Love ya_

_Sere_

She sent the email and got up. She was about to walk out when she turned back to Grace, who was playing with something on her desk.

"I almost forgot, I know this at the last minute, but do you wanna come to Darien's surprise birthday tonight at 7?" Grace's face lit up.

"Of course I would love to" she said.

"Great make sure you're there by 7" Serena smiled and left.

Later that night….

Serena ran down the steps while putting on earring as she heard the door bell ring.

"Coming" she shouted. Serena stopped at a mirror at the bottom of the steps. She ran her hand through her hair. She had gotten it cut so that it would reach the small of her back and not her knees. The doorbell ring again. Serena opened it and found Darien leaning against the doorframe. He smiled and pulled flowers out from behind his back. Serena felt her knees go weak. Darien leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" she whispered in her ear. Serena blushed.

"You look beautiful yourself" she whispered back.

"You still blushed after all this time" He said stepping into her house.

"You still bring me flowers after all this time" She reaching for them. Darien snatched them away.

"Who said they were for you?" He asked. Serena smirked and grabbed him by his shirt. She leaned up on her toes so that she was an inches from his lips.

"They better be for me" She said closing the gap. Darien smiled into their passionate kiss.

"Of course they're for you" he said. Serena pulled him closer. Darien ran his tongue across her lower lip. She moaned and opened up willingly. Darien reached behind him and closed the door.

"We should leave" She moaned.

"You shouldn't worry so much" Darien said moving her against the door. Serena moaned as he started to kiss her down her neck. Serena opened her eyes and looked up at Darien's watch. It read 7:15

"You've got 45 minutes" she said in a husky voice.

"It's cutting it close" Darien said moving towards her lips. "But I'll do anything to have you right now"

"Let's call it an early birthday present" She whispered. Darien picked her up and held her against the door. Serena wrapped her legs around his hips. Darien's hand went up her dress.

"I've always loved you in black" he said huskily. He squeezed her breast.

"Mmm... Darien…" She moaned his name. She started to undone his shirt when her cell phone rang. Darien stopped kissing her and looked over to her purse that was on a table by the mirror. Serena giggled and undid her legs from around his hips.

"I think I should get that" she said licking her lips. She moved to get it but Darien grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"It's my birthday" he said with puppy dog eyes. Serena giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I really have to get this" she said walking over to her purse and pulling her cell phone out.

"Hello"

"Hey Raye"

"Yeah Darien's here"

"Are you sure?"

"Ok We'll be there. Bye" She turned to Darien.

"Raye called and said that she wanted to give you a gift at the club"

"Are you sure that's enough time we still have to the restaurant" Darien asked.

"Of course if we leave now we should be able to make it" Darien smiled and walked over to Serena. He captured her lips in sweet, short, passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and put his forehead onto hers and ran his fingers through her hair. He stopped when he noticed that her hair didn't reach her knees.

"You cut your hair" He said with a confused face.

"Yeah…don't you like it?" she asked running over to the mirror to check it again.

"No… I love it" Serena turned away from the mirror and smiled at him. "Let's go so we can finish up what…I started" She said grabbing her purse.

"Miss. Clark are you suggesting that you want to bed me?" Darien smirked opening the door.

"You would be suggesting right Mr. Shields" Serena pecked him on the lips and walked out of the house.

**Hi guys! I know you're mad at for not updating! I've been sooo busy! And I had writers block! So this week has been my best, but I promise that I'll finish the story and you won't be disappointed either! Sorry this chapter is short! Well I have to go and write the rest of the chapters! Oh almost forgot ! Serena did move into the house she bought earlier into the story...and she did get a car of her own...guess who she got her first car from?**


	35. AuThor's Not3 SorRy

Sorry guys my computer has crashed! And it will be a while before I can update again sooo please hold tight. But I promise the chapter you're waiting for will be worth the wait soo please don't moon dust me!


	36. how to lose a guy in 30 seconds

Chapter 35

How to lose a guy in 30 seconds

I'M BACK HAHA! I finally got my computer fixed! I was dying when I couldn't write I had so many thoughts in my head that It was starting to get really annoying! Haha o well I'm writing now so enjoy this chapter!

Serena and Darien got out of the limo to an empty parking lot. Darien looked around for any sign off life but there was none.

"Are you sure we were supposed to come to this club?" Darien asked looking around.

"Yeah…Raye said come to the club were I first met the FAB 5" Serena said with a small smirk. Darien had his back turned to her so he couldn't see her amused face. Serena wiped the smirk off her face just before Darien turned around.

"Call Raye and ask her where suppose to be" Said Darien. Serena looked at her watch. She had 3 minutes before she needed to bring Darien inside of the club for the surprise. She grabbed Darien's arm.

"Come on Dare. Let's go inside and see. I mean somebody has to be here" After a lot of protesting from Darien's end, Serena finally got him into the club. They walked into a dark club. No Lights were on.

"See Serena no one's here! and now we can't find our way out." Darien said trying to feel his way out of the club. "Serena where are you?"

"Right behind you Darien" Serena said. With a snap of her fingers the lights turned on.

"Oh thank god I thought we never…Darien turned around to see all of his friends and more people standing behind him.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

"WH…wha…this…." Darien said sputtering.

"Are you speechless Mr. Shields?" Serena asked kissing him on the cheek. Darien could only nod his head. No one had ever given him a surprise birthday. Not even his last girlfriend and he dated her for a year. Andrew pushed through the crowd and walked over to Darien and put his arm around him.

"Come on Dare let's go celebrate your birthday that Serena and the girls put together."

Jeff walked over to the bar. He sat down.

"Can I get a beer please?" Jeff asked a Bartender giving orders to other bartenders that were running back and forth from the bar to a closed off section of the club.

"Yeah hold on sir" Said the bartender yelling at a bartender who had just dropped 5 bloody Marys. Jeff rolled his eyes and waited patiently. He didn't fell like kick somebody's ass today. He was in his Gucci suit and wasn't about to ruin it over a drink. 3 minutes later the bartender finally came over.

"Sorry about that sir we have a birthday party here tonight and the guy who's having it has a lot of friends." The bartender said complaining about the large party that Darien was having.

"I really don't care about your problems. I just want my beer" He said to the frustrated bartender. The bartender gritted his teeth and went to get Jeff's drink. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his seat away from the bar. The clubbed was packed even though half of it was closed off to the private party. Jeff watched as four waitresses came out of the red curtains from the private party. As the curtains were being opened and closed by the many coming and going he caught a glimpse of the exclusive party. Yeah, he could be at the party if he wanted to, but he was having too much fun with the women that were outside of the party. "Here's your beer man" Said the bartender. The women were throwing themselves at him as if they hadn't seen a male in years. But back to the private party that was capturing his attention at the moment. As the curtain was closing Jeff saw a quick flash of golden hair…Could the women he had been dreaming wonder dreams of ruining her life really be behind the flapping red curtain. O.k. shouldn't get to excited about this…there was a ton of blondes in California! For gods sakes this was like capital of blondes. When the curtain opened wide enough again he would see if his eyes were deceiving him or if Serenity Washington was really in the same building as him. A couple seconds later a tall woman came out of out of the red curtains and held open as if she was waiting for somebody. Jeff leaned forward on the barstool so he could get a better look inside the dark curtain. He watched as 3 woman came out of the party. The woman that opened the curtain had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, the woman that came out first had dark black short hair, that for some reason when caught by the light looked like it was blue. The woman behind her had long black hair. The woman standing behind her had long blonde hair. She looked like Serenity, but the woman's hair was too blonde and it didn't have that unique sliver look to it like Serenity. He laughed at himself. He was becoming paranoid…He would have to wait to ruin that bitch's life. He continued to watch the women. Even though they had closed the curtain they seemed to still be waiting for someone. Jeff saw the curtain open. He saw a woman coming out backwards. She must still be talking to someone inside the party. After a couple of minutes she finally turned around and walked out. Jeff almost fell out of his chair. His eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him. Talking and laughing with her friends was His Fiancé, his fantasy, and bitch of all bitches, Serenity Washington. He wanted to laugh this was to perfect. Here was his prey and as the predator he was ready to pounce. He turned back to the bar and waved down the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Whose party is that?" Jeff asked taking a swig of his beer that he barely touched.

"You don't know?" asked the bartender shocked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"That's Darien's shields party. You know the owner of all health nations, the guy who just inherited all of his grandfather's money. He's fucking rich man. Like filthy rich and the bad part about it is…. He doesn't even want the money." The bartender started to wipe down the bar. "His girlfriend, Serena Clark, threw him this birthday party. Rumor has it that he's supposed to propose to her tonight."

"Tonight uh"

"Yep, She's one lucky girl, but I got to give Mr. Shields his props, the woman is gorgeous, she looks like an angel, but I bet in bed she the devil." Jeff thought he would die laughing. Serenity, good in bed? HA! That was a laugh.

20 minutes ago

Darien tightly held Serena in his arms. In the background he could hear 'I'll Be' by Edwin Mccain. They slowly swayed to the soft melody of the music. Darien unhooked his hands from a round Serena's back and reached into his pants pocket. He smiled when he felt his hand enclosed a small box. Serena noticed that Darien wasn't holding her as tightly as before. She lifted her head up from Darien's chess.

"What the matter Darien?" She asked with a confused voice. Darien shook his head and captured her lips in his. Darien broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Serena panting for air smiled back at him.

"Serena, I love you sooo much" Darien said while starting to kiss her down her neck. Serena giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"I love you too Darien" she whispered into his ear. Darien stepped back from Serena and took her hands into his.

"Serena I have a very important question I have to ask you" Darien said looking down at Serena's hands. If Darien had been looking at Serena he would have saw her confused and excited face. Part of her knew what the question was. Her mind told her that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but her heart…her heart told her this was the moment she had been waiting for since the moment she her crystal blue eyes met his dark ocean blue ones. Darien confidently lifted his gaze from Serena's and his entwined hands.

"I…Uh…" Darien got down on one knee. "Serena I know we only been dating for 3 months, but I love you! More then life it's self! You brought out a better person in me. I love the way you laugh and when you get really happy about something you get this little twinkle in your eyes. And when I tease you about something you make this face and your nose wrinkles up.

"Ha…" Serena laughed wiping tears from her eyes. Darien laughed a little has well. Darien pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a heart cut diamond ring.

"What I'm trying to say is Serena Clark will you marry me?" Darien asked with a boyish smirk on his face. Serena got down on her knees so that she was at Darien 's level.

"Of course I'll marry you Darien." Serena whispered as tears streamed down her face. Darien cupped Serena's face and wiped her tears away. He leaned forward and captured Serena's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. The whole room erupted in applause and cheers. Serena and Darien broke their kiss and looked up to find a crowd surrounding them. They both blushed and got up to greet the crowd.

"Sere the girls wanted to the bar and get a drink! Wanna come" asked Mina. Serena shook her head a followed the girls out of the closed off room.

Jeff watched as Serenity and Her group of friends made their way to the crowded bar. Jeff couldn't stop his hungry eyes from roaming over Serenity's body. He could feel his bulge in his pants start to get irritated. He needed a release! The giggling women brought Jeff out of his sexual reflection. They finally made it to the bar and luckily for him the only sat one seat down from him. He turned his stool so that his back was facing the laughing group. 'What the hell were they laughing about anyway' he thought as he started listen in on their conversation. He had to strain to hear over the music.

"Serena!" Mina said cheerfully "Your getting married!" Mina jumped up and down joyfully as she said the last part. Jeff gritted his teeth. 'So the bastard did propose.' 'Oh well that will just make it more fun' he smiled at this.

"Ok I propose a toast to the soon to be bride" Said Lita raising her glass. The other soon followed. A sick twisted smile came across Jeff's face. It was time to make his presents known. Jeff turned his stool around to find Serenity's back to him. He smirked. This was his chance to bring everything crashing down for his sweet little bitch, Serenity. He moved forward so that he was standing right behind her. He grabbed his glass of beer he had long forgotten.

"I also propose a toast to my sweet little Sere" Jeff Said with his bottle raised. Serena turned around with a wide grin on her face. Her smile dropped and fear took over her beautiful features. Jeff took a swig of his beer.

"What aren't you happy to see me Sere?" Jeff said with a crooked smile. Serena was speechless. Raye came to Serena aid first.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Raye with venom in her voice. Hearing the venom in Raye's voice the other girls stepped in as while.

"Wow Serenity you've got your own little bodyguards here" Jeff Said to Serena. Serena could only stare. The man she was trying to run from was standing right in front of her. Panic started to rise inside Serena. If Jeff had found her then her parents were somewhere close by.

"I asked you question" Raye said through clenched teeth.

"Tisk Tisk Miss Hino you should lose your temper." Jeff laughed. Serena saw Raye's hand ball into a fist. She had to do something before her friends got hurt.

"What do you want Jeff?" Serena asked finally coming out of her shock.

"She speaks" Jeff Said Sarcastically.

"What do you want Jeff?" Serena asked again, this time with more confidence.

"Now Sere lets not state the obvious. You know exactly why I'm here!"

"MMMM…lets see you want to take me back to New York so my parents can tell me what a ungrateful brat I am, and then you can fix all my problems by marrying me for my money!" Serena said fiercely. She saw the shock on Jeff's face. "What you didn't think I knew? Jeff I'm smarter then you think. I know that once I inherit my father's company that my money and the value of the company will double! And about that whole married part…see if you haven't noticed already…" Serena held her left hand. "I'm already engaged." Jeff looked at Serena's hand for a moment and then broke out into laughter.

"My Dear Serenity what makes you think he would want to marry you when he finds out you're a fraud" Jeff asked. Serena's heart was beating fast and she was starting to get scared, but she couldn't let Jeff know that Darien didn't know.

"What makes you think that Darien doesn't already know who I really am?" Serena asked with a smirk across her face.

"Well, lets see about that" Said Jeff. Serena's smirk instantly dropped.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mina.

"Let's go ask lover boy" with that Jeff stormed into the crowd and made his way over to Darien's private party. Serena turned to Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina.

"We can't let anyone find out!" Said Serena.

"Serena don't worry, We all ready told Andrew and the rest of the guys. They know your secret." Amy said. At first Serena was mad, but knew her friends did it for the best.

"We can't let Darien find out! At least not until I'm ready to tell him." The girls nodded and ran after Jeff who had gotten far a head of them. When they finally caught up to him he was already outside of the curtain. But lucky for them the bodyguard had stopped him.

"Don't let him in" Said Lita out of breath. Jeff turned to find Serena and the others behind him. Jeff turned back to the bodyguard.

"You heard the lady move it" said the bodyguard in a rough voice. The girls ran past the bodyguard into the party.

"Ok split up, I'll get Darien and you all get your boyfriends. We will go out the back," Serena said. They all agreed and went separate ways. Serena frantically searched the crowded for Darien. She finally spotted him talking to some men that looked important. She ran over to him.

"Darien!" She said.

"Hey babe I was just looking for you I want you to me some of the people who sponsor Health nation." Darien said linking his arm around her waist.

"Darien has told us so much about you Serena." Said one of the men.

"uh…yeah.. its nice to meet you. Darien can we go" she said frantically.

"Serena!" Darien said looking at the men. he gave them apologetic smile. He led Serena away from them. "Serena what's wrong?"

"Darien I can't tell you right now…we just need to leave, now!"

"But why I don't understand…"

"I'll explain later, we just need to leave ,now!" Serena said looking around. She looked behind Darien and saw the girls and their boyfriends coming towards them.

"Serena.."

"Dare there you are! We were all thinking of leaving to celebrate your engagement. You want to come with us" said Andrew. Darien eyed him. Something was wrong and nobody was telling him.

"Ok that's it! Why does everyone want me to leave my own party" Darien asked eyeing everybody.

"Haha…no reason we just want to celebrate-" Amy was cut off by someone on the stage.

"Excuse me everybody can I your attention" said the voice. Serena recognized the voice as Jeff 'how the hell did he get in' She looked over to her friends and saw the fear rise in their faces.

"Darien, come on lets go," said Serena trying to pull on him.

"Serena what as gotten into you. We can leave after we hear what this guy has to say it might be something important" Said Darien turning his attention back to the man on the stage.

"Hi everybody how are you doing tonight." Everyone cheered as a reaction. "Great, great. So as you all know we have some lucky people tonight. Can I have Darien and Serena come up on the stage please." Everyone burst into applause. Darien looked to Serena and smiled.

"Come Sere they want us on stage" Darien said grabbing her hand. He tried to move forward but Serena wouldn't budge. "Sere come one lets go" he said trying to pull her, but Serena stood her ground.

"Darien I don't think Serena wants to go up there. I…. I think she has stage fright" Said Mina coming to her rescue. Everybody else agreed with Mina.

"I don't know what's with you guys today, but Serena doesn't have stage fright I would know." He looked back at Serena. "Now lets go!" Darien yanked Serena through the crowd of people. His friends tried to protest but he ignored them. They finally made it to the stage and walked up the stairs so the could be up high for everybody to see.  
"Here you are I was starting to get worried" he said with a twisted smile. He walked over to Serena and gave her a hug. " Why tense? If your man knows then this should be a walk in the park right" he whispered in her ear. Jeff pushed Serena over to the microphone with Darien not too far behind. "Ok your probably wondering who I am…Well I'm long time friend of Sere here" he draped his arm over Serena's shoulder and smiled at Darien. "I just wanted to congratulate the couple and just take walk down memory lane with my really close friend." At this he tightened his grip around Serena's shoulder. Serena looked over to Darien and gave weak smile. He smiled back, but he could see the fear and… another look…saddest… but why would she be sad. "See me and Sere have known each other since high school. Haha I'm sorry let start at the beginning. This is my very very close friend Serenity Serena Washington…oh wait you know as Serena Clark don't oops I've spilled the beans. See Serenity is fraud! She's not the Serena Clark you all come to know and love. She's the daughter of Ken Washington, and yes the owner of stars and entertainment, you see Serenity runaway from home, what a selfish bitch right?" Jeff looked at her and smiled. Serena looked over to Darien. His stormy blue eyes held so much pain, and saddest it was too much for her to bear. Tears streamed down her face. She turned back to Jeff. "Please stop" she whispered to him. He only smiled his sick twisted smile. "And you want to know the best part about this whole thing. me and my sweet little serenity are engaged! Yes, I know aren't you just dying with happiness" Serena looked at Jeff with hatred filled eye's.

"That's where I draw the line Jeff! You can trash me and everything else but, for the last time WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!" with that Serena punch him straight in the face. The whole crowd gasped as Jeff hit the ground. Serena turned to Darien and walked over to him. Darien wouldn't look her.

"Darien please look at me," Serena said crying. Darien lifted his head up. "Darien I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you look at me the same way your looking at me now…. Please say something"

"You're a liar and a fraud, you're no different from everybody else in this world…. Good bye" with that Darien turned and left from the stage. Serena could only stand there. The love of her life was gone.

GUYS i'm sooo happy that i'm writing again! yeah yeah i know that i said that Darien was going to propose the day before his birthday, but hey i liked it better this way! haha! yea me! the chapters will keep coming!


	37. AUTHOR'S VENT

Author's note!

Dear fans my parents have revoked me from the Internet for some unknown reason. So that means I can't update! But have no fear I have to go the library a lot this week so I will update there and I will finish this story!

Please don't give up on this story! I will finish it! I hate it when people leave a story unfinished! It drives me crazy! So I will be finishing this story and nothing and I mean nothing will stop me! Not even the evil parents from hell!


	38. going back to the hellhole

Chapter 38 

Back to the hellhole

Sorry guys for not updating in so long. My parents are letting me have the computer back little by little. So I will update little by little. Enjoy the chapter.

The rain softly hit the tinted windows of the limo as it drove through the wet streets. Serena laid balled up on the luxury seats of the limo. She had stopped crying a while ago. Her were puffy and red. Her hair was in a disarray as well. She felt like she had nothing to live for. Darien was gone and now Jeff was back in her life pushing and pulling her back into the life she runaway from in the first place. The limo pulled into the circular driveway of Serena's house. When it stopped in front of the front glass doors Serena sat up and gathered her things from the floor. A second later the driver came around and opened the door for her and she got out. As the driver helped her out she was met with an umbrella. She thanked her driver and walked up the stairs to her doors and unlocked it. When inside the massive house dropped her purse and umbrella on the marble floor. She kicked off her shoes and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She didn't stop to turn on any lights. The moonlight and the lighting from outside lit her way.

As she walked down the long spacious hallway she noticed the painting that Sam and her saw when they were taking a tour of the house. Mrs. Taylor had left it here with only a note saying wherever you go you will find love. 'Whatever that meant.' Serena thought. Lighting flashed through the whole house, when it did she could see the picture more clearly. She saw the woman who looked a lot like her and the man who looked so much like Darien. She started to think of the story Mrs.Heart had told her. Her life was becoming so much like the story. A jealous person breaking her and Darien up. Tears stung the corners of Serena's eye. Everything she had worked for was being pulled out from under her. She couldn't look at the painting anymore ,so she looked away. Just then a glint of something caught Serena's eye. She looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger was the ring Darien had given her when he proposed. 'He hadn't taken it back. Did this mean he still loved me'. Tears that she had been holding back streamed down her face. Darien face flashed in her mind. She wiped her tears away fiercely. She couldn't give up. If her parents wanted her so bad then they were going to get her. Serena darted down the rest of the hallway to the kitchen. She took a right and went into her office. She flicked on the lights and sat down behind her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. As the phone rang she sat silently. 1 ring…2 rings…. 3rings…

" Hello" Answered a sleepy voice.

"Sam I need your help" Said Serena quickly.

"What! Sere what's wrong…What happened?"

" Jeff found me, Darien proposed…" Serena said frantically and mumbling some of the words.

"Wait…slow down…Tell me everything." Said Sam more alert now. Serena told him everything from when Darien proposed to when Jeff found her. She had invited Sam to the birthday party but he had to work so he couldn't come. At the end she was in tears all over again.

"Sam I'm going to face my parents"

Hey! Guys I finally updated! Yeah me I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try and update soon and I will start my other story soon! Love yall!


	39. HOME

Chapter 39 

I don't own sailor moon!

Guys I'm updating! I so cool! LOL wow…. Anyway so the last few chapters are coming and then the story will be over…wow that was kind of sad…Well here's the chapter I have to go cry into a pillow.

Serena hauled a large suitcase out of the closet and put it on her bed. She went back into the closet and took a bundle of clothes off the rack and out of the drawers. As she walked back out to the suite case the doorbell rang. 'Finally! they're here' she thought as she dropped her clothes into the suite case and walked out of the room. She quickly ran down the stairs. She jumped down the last few steps. The doorbell rang again.

"Hold your horses!" she mumbled as she undid the lock. She unlocked the door and opened. She was met with four worried faces.

"Oh, Sere we got your message!" Said Raye hugging Serena tightly. Serena had called Raye and in the other last night. Telling them that they needed to come over as soon as possible in the morning. She said it a little frantically so they would get over to her house faster.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Lita asked as she hugged Serena.

"Guys I'm fine. I didn't call you over here so I could bask in my sorrow over losing Darien" Serena said cheerfully.

"What did you call us over here for then?" Asked Mina stepping into the house. Serena shut the door when Amy came in. She led them to the family room. When they all sat down Serena spoke.

" I'm going back to New York," she said slowly.As if she was trying to convince herself. The girls opened their mouths to protest Serena's decision, but she put her hand up to silence them. " I'm not running back to my parents. I'm going there to straighten things out with them. Then when that's all done I'm coming back and I'm going to apologize to Darien, and see if he'll take me back." When she was finished she let her hand down to signal that they could talk again.

"Serena I'm proud of what you're doing, but you can't do this alone. Please take at least one of us with you, just in case they don't let you go willingly." Said Amy almost pleading with Serena.

"Amy, I'm 20 years old they can't hold me against my will. Look I'll be gone for a 3 at the most. If I'm going to be longer then that then I'll call you guys, if I don't call that's when you guys can start worrying. I have to do this, if I don't... then…. Sigh I never will"

" Will we can't stop you Sere. When does your flight leave?" Asked Lita.

" 11:00am and I have to hurry cause I only have 2 hours to get ready"

"Call the airlines and cancle the flight" Raye said.

"Raye! I already told you-"

"Would you just shut up for a miunte! Take my jet. I'll arrange for car to be waiting for you when you arrive" Said Raye cutting off Serena. Serena smiled and lauched herself into Raye was sitting besides her.

"Thanks Raye"

"No problem space case, If your done crying all over my new blouse I think we need to help you pack" Laughed Raye hugging her back.

"Oh always know how to ruin a good moment" Serena laughed pushing Raye. They all got up and went up stairs to help Serena pack.

The lights on the runway flow pass the window as the jet went down the runway. Serena sat back in her seat and tighted her hands around the seat handles as the jet left the ground. When the jet steadied itself she loosened her grip on the handle and she let herself relax. Serena looked around the large jet. It was very nice. Everything was the color bage. The seats were big and comfrontable and there was a flat screen T.V. that was monted on the wall in front of her. Serena leaned over the side of her seat and pulled out a book and started to read. After on a couple of hours she closed her book and leaned back into her seat and fell asleep.

Serena felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see one of the flight attendents standing over her. Serena sat up slowly.

" I'm sorry miss, but where 5 minutes away from New york and you need to put on your seat belt for the landing" Said the flight attendent taking Serena's carry-on bag and putting it in the glove deparment above Serena's seat. Serena thanked the attendent and fastended her seat belt. She hated when it was time to land. All the bumps made her sick. When the jet finally landed the a man took her large suit case and led her off the plane. Outside waiting for her was a black porshe carrera GT. The man that took her suite case put it in the passanger's seat and handed her the keys to the car. Serena took the keys and climbed into the drivers seat. She started up the engine and drove off the runway.

Serena drove through the crowded streets of time square. She had never been in time sqaure. Her parents always told her that Time Square was dirty and homeless people were there to take your money by begging or robbing you blind, so there was no time like the present to get re-introduced to New York. No one knew she was in town yet. Jeff still thought that she was in Los Angeles so she could freely site see for a while. She just had to be careful to not run to anyone she knew.

'Like anyone we know is in time sqaure' Serena thought.

'**Don't be snobby' **she said back to herself.

' I Thought the days of talking to yourself was over with.'

'**would you shut up! You were sounding like a snobby, suck up rich bitch! And besides It can get lonley out in the real world sometimes!'**

'Oh boo-uh cry me a river, build me bridge and get the hell over it' 

'**Geez you don't have to be so mean all the time! I mean I don't have to be mean all time..you know what I mean'**

'whatever just stop talking to me'

'**fine be like that then!'**

Serena put her car into an underground parking lot. She paid fifty bucks for extra sercuity on the car. She couldn't have someone stealing one of Raye's cars, now could she. Even though Raye had been nice in letting her borrow her jet, she wouldn't be so nice in finding out that her was stolen. Serena walked through the loud, crowded streets of time sqaure. It was warm and sunny outside so she didn't have bring a jacket. She put her sunglasses on and started her self tour of the great New York.

After two hours of looking at clothes and walking around Serena finally decided that it was time to go see her parents. She couldn't put it off anymore. She got in her car and drove towards the lion's den itself. Serena pulled up to tall iron gates. She leaned out of the car and put in the code that she knew all so well. Two seconds later the gates opened and she drove down a long dirt road. Trees lined both sides of the road.After 3 minutes a Huge house…or should I say mansion came into view over the trees and bushes that were covering it. The mansion was decorated in all gray stone. There were high windows in the front and back of the house. When serena came to the front of the house there was small fountain in the middle of the large circular driveway. She parked her car in front of the doors and got out. She was about to get her keys out of her purse, but a second thought made her stop. 'This isn't my home anymore. This isn't my home anymore' Serena kept repeating to herself. She reached up and rang the door bell. She turned her back so who ever opened the door couldn't see her face. She heard the door open with a soft click, but she didn't turn around just yet. She wasn't ready to face whoever was behind her.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a voice that sounded frail and old. Serena smiled to herself. She knew that voice. It was her- her parent's butler, Melvin. Serena turned around slow.

" I hoping you could give me a hug" Said Serena finally facing the surprised butler.

"M-Miss Serenity!" Mevlin exclaimed.

" Hi Melvin" She said hugging he tightly. It took minute for the butler to hug her back, but when he did his hug matched Serena's. Melvin was the first to let go. He held her at arms length.

"Stand back let me get a look at you!" Melvin said as looked her over as if she had grown an extra head. "Miss, Serenity, My have you grown! and what troubled to stirred up around here runnning away like that!"

"I Know, I know! But Melvin I had to get away. You saw how they kept me all bottled up in this house." Said Serena. Melvin was like a father to Serena when her father wasn't there to be one. He had always help Serena when she had gotten in trouble. He knew serena was smart and he also knew about Jeff's affair's.

"I know you did what you thought was best but-"

"Melvin you know I don't like when you leave the door wide open! Who's at the door?" entered a new voice. When Melvin didn't asnwer the woman walked over to him. "Melvin I asked…." She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Hello mother" Said Serena with a hint of sarcasm. Irene pushed Melvin out the way and hugged her daughter. Serena stayed limp as her mother hugged her. She was sobbing all over her new shirt she had bought the day before. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Mother can you please let go of me? You're sobbing all over my new shirt" Serena said trying to wiggle her way out of her mother's grasp, but she was holding her so tight that she couldn't get away. "Mother!" Serena pushed her mother away. Her mother gave a yelp as her stumble backward. "I said let go!"

"Hey! Hey! What's all the yelling about?" asked Ken as he came down the stairs. He had heard shouting and his wife give a yelp. When he finally got a clear view he was dumbfounded. "Sere- Serenity?" He asked almost as if he was trying to make sure it was really her.

"Hello Daddy" Serena said with a slight hint of hatred towards the man. Ken could only stare at his daughter. "What you can't say hello to the daughter you been so frantically trying to track down."

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! I rasied you-"

"Ken wait!" Irene said to her husband. She turned her attention back to Serena. "Serenity please come in" she said. Serena looked at her father. UGH! How she wanted to walk right up to him and punch him sqaure in the jaw. After a couple of minutes ken relaxed and gestured for her to come in. Serena thanked Melvin and walked into the handsomely decorated manor."Please lets sit down and talk about this like a normal family" Said Irene almost pleading. Serena rolled her eyes and gestured her hand down the hallway were she knew a tea room was. Irene nodded and walked in the direction of the tea room. As they walked they were all slient. They passed pictures and paintings on the wall. Serena spotted a vase that looked like it had been broken and put back together. It had looked that way because that's what exactly happened. Serena got pissed off with her father one night because he wouldn't let her go out with seyia one night. Saying 'She could so much better than him, and that you only wanted one thing.' Serena was pissed. How dare her father say that about the only person who didn't care about where she lived and how much money she had. She had picked up the vase and throw it at him. It missed him by in inch. Instead it smashed into a wall. Serena later found out that it was her great grandmother's vase. And she had given it to her father before she died. her mother made her glue all the pieces back together. Serena snickered at the horrible, but funny mermory.

They finally made it to the tea room, which was decorated beautifully. The floor was all wooden and the walls were green and brown. Serena loved this room. She would run into her when her parents were giving her a hard time or when she just wanted a place to think and look out onto the lake that was in the back of the house. Serena took an old rocking chair near the window and curled up on it. If it hadn't been for the situation it almost felt like she was a home again letting her parents rule her life. Irene and Ken sat down on the love sofa. Serena turned her attention to her parents. Usually she waited until she was spoken to, but not today she was tired of being a scared little rabbit.

"Can we please make this quick, I have to go and check into the hotel that I'm staying at." Said Serena.

"Why are you so hostile towards us?" Asked Irene with saddest in her voice.

"Oh come on mother please don't ask the question you damn well know the answer to." Serena said slightly annoyed.

"Serenity! Don't swear at your mother!" Ken said angrily.

"I'm not a child 'Dad' I can do whatever I want" Serena said firing back at her him. Ken shoot up from his sit. Serena just smirked at her dad's antics. He would always jump up from his chair when Serena got sassy with him. She use to be scared of father when he did that. Irene grabbed the back of her husband shirt and pulled him back down to the sofa.

"Serenity look, we don't want this to turn into a yelling match. We just want to know why ran away." Irene said softly.

"Ok mom you want to now why I ran away" Said Serena sitting up so she could sit indian style. "MMMM let me pick one of the many reasons why. Ooo oooo I got one, have you ever heard of freedom. I spent all my life bottled up here. I've always been told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. No one has ever sat back and said mmm I wonder if Serenity would like to do this or I wonder if this would be hurting Serenity, nothing!"

"Don't you dare make this out to be all our fault! You were the one who almost failed high school, and only by the kindest and respect did the dean let you stay at that college." Ken shouted. Serena could die laughing.

"HA! See that's when your wrong father dear. Yes I almost failed high school, but did you ever think why? No! you didn't. I was actually very smart. Do you know why teachers kept sending letters home about me? They weren't sending them to say how bad of a student I was. In the papers they kept saying Serenity is a smart girl, but nothing captures her attention. NOTHING CAPTURED MY ATTENTION!! I felt no passion for them! I could have passed any of the test the thourgh at me. But I only failed them so I could capture your attention! I thought hey maybe if I skipped a couple homeworks here, fail a few test there maybe daddy will get worried and take notice of me! But NO! dad just saw right through me and thought my daughter is dumb so I'll just by her way into college. Oh wait let me stand back for a moment daddy dearest, I have have to thank you. Thank you for paying my way into college. I excelled there. Did you know I graudated with a 3.7? did you know I graudated at the top of my business class? I geuss not because you kept paying the board, thinking I was still the dumb old Serenity." Serena was in tears now. "You ran off every guy that ever liked me for me. Always saying there not good enough for you, they only want your money"

"But honey Jeff loves you for you" Said Irene wiping the tears that she had shed.

"Oh mom your so naïve so times. Jeff dosen't love me! He loves my money and what comes with it. Jeff's been cheating on me ever since I met him. The night I ran away Jeff broke up with me." Irene gasped. "Yeah I bet you didn't know that one. He didn't propose to me! He told me that we had lost our connection and we'd grown apart. That whole time he was telling me this some girl in the back ground was moaning his name. The only reason he said he proposed to me was because he found out that once I inherit the company my money and the vaule of the company will double."

"What makes you think your going to inherit my company. After the stunts you pulled." Serena couldn't have been in more shock. Did her father just say that? She grabbed her purse off the floor and stood up.

"Whatever dad I don't need your company. I have a job. A great paying job. I'm the chief and editor of blush magazine and they love me" Serena walked toward the door, but stopped when her mother grabbed her arm.

"Wait Serenity please don't go your father didn't mean what he said. You can stay here while we sort this out. You can stay in your old room" Irene said pleading with her daughter. Serena let out a short laugh.

"Why would I want to say here? All the happy memories? I think not." Serena pointed her attention to her father whom was now standing next to his wife. "You must really have her fucked up if she thinks I'm staying in this house for one more second." Ken slapped his daughter across the face. He hit her so hard that he busted her lip. She sucked her lip then spat out the blood. She looked back at her father. she shook her head and laughed.

"See what I mean by happy memories." Serena reached forward and took her father's handkerchief out of his jacket. "I'll be needing this." She said as she walked out towards the door again. she was about to walk out when she stopped. She turned back to face her parents. "Oh and don't ever hit me again" she said venom in her voice. With that she walked out of the room and down the hallway again. she stopped at the vase she and broke when she was a teenager. She picked it up and through it against the wall. Where it again smashed it pieces.

"That's for hitting me" she mumbled to herself. She stepped over the broken pieces and conutined walk towards the door. As she walked by the stairs Melvin called her name from behind her. Serena turned around to face him.

"Miss Serenity are you ok? You're bleeding" Melvin said worried.

"I'm fine Melvin. I'm sorry for the broken vase. I forgot that you're the one who has to clean that stuff up" Serena said apologizing to him.

"Its fine Miss, Serenity I'm just worried about your lip its covered in blood." Melvin said. Serena folded her lip into her mouth so she could suck the blood off her lip.

"I'm fine it's just a busted lip. But I need to go" Serena said turning back around to leave.

"Well before you leave I need to give you this" Melvin said. He pulled out a note from his jacket and handed it to Serena.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"It's a note from your mother." Said Melvin in a cautious voice.

"No take it back. I don't want it. Dad's got her brainwashed." Serena said trying to give Melvin back the note. Melvin grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Please miss, just read the note. Mrs.Washington loves you. She just wants the best for you." He let go of her hands. Serena saw the pleading look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and put the note in her purse.

"Fine I'll read it just please do look so sad."

"Thank you miss." Serena smiled at him and walked out the door. She unlocked her car and got in. she put her keys in the ignition but didn't start it up. She pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her lip and spitting blood into it.

"I can't believe he hit me" she mumbled to herself again.She reached into her purse and pulled out the note that Melvin had given her. She opened it and read it

_Serenity, Please forgive your father for hitting you. He wasn't thinking straight. I want to talk to you. You know mother to daughter. Please meet me at the horseshoe country club at 10:00am tomorrow._

_ Love, Mom_

Serena rolled her eyes and put the paper into her pocket. She turned the keys and the car started. She slammed on the gas and sped out of the driveway and down the long dirt road again.

Serena pulled into the underground parking lot of the Waldorf Astoria. Raye had booked a room for her. She took her suticase out of the passenger's seat and walked into the lobby. When she got to the front desk she told the clerk her name. The clerk gave her a room key and she paid for her room. Serena pressed a button for the 26th floor and the elevator doors closed. She leaned against the rail that lined the elevator. When the elevator made a ding, telling her she made it to her floor, she straightened up and waited for the doors to open. When they did she walked out and made her way down to room 834. She slid the key card into the door and opened it. She rolled her lounge halfway into the room then dropped it on the floor. The room looked something out of a palace. The walls were baby blue with gold lining the walls. the curtains were gold and babyblue and the furniture was all white with gold lining. She walked over to the bedroom where the comforter was white as well as the sheets. She through herself onto the soft bed. Tears streamed down her face. Nothing was going the way she had planned. Of course she knew her parents were going to be mad at her. But she never expected for her father to hit her. He had never hit her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note her mother wrote. She read it over again. She decided that she was going to see her mother tomorrow and get things right with her again. Serena rolled over on her side and fell asleep.


	40. Frustrations and the horseshoe club

Chapter 40 

Frustration and horseshoe club

Hey guys! This story is about to be over! So stay tuned to see how this story ends. Oh and that New Harry potter book is so good! I'm not finished with it yet so please don't tell me the ending in your reviews! Please and thank you.

Darien walked silently over to his liquor cabinet in his study. He took out a large bottle of whisky. He uncorked the bottle took a quick gulp of it and went over to his desk. He propped his legs onto of the newly polished desk and slightly leaned back in the chair. The phone gave a shrill ring but Darien made no move to answer it. After a few rings the phone went silent again. About two minutes later the door bell ring. He smirked to himself. He already knew it was Andrew, but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. There was a soft click that echoed through the house. Darien swung his from off the desk. Someone was in his house.

"Darien! I know you're in here! There's no use in hiding from me," Andrew's voice rang out. Darien rolled his eyes and got up. He walked down the hallway and into the family room where he saw Andrew laid back in one of his chair's watching TV. "Oh there you are," Andrew said calmly not even looking away from the TV.

"What do you want and how did you get into my house?" asked Darien stepping down into his family room. He took a seat that was right next to Andrew's. Andrew turned off the TV and looked at his best friend. He walked over to him and grabbed the brandy bottle from his hand.

"I swear you and Serena don't know how to solve your problem's without alcohol in the mix do you?" Asked Andrew taking a big gulp of whisky himself.

"Don't mention her name in my house" Darien mumbled angrily. Andrew walked over to the patio doors and through the bottle out. "Hey! I wanted to drink that!" shouted Darien as he watched the bottle smash onto the hard concrete ground. Andrew rounded on Darien.

"Darien your going to shut up and listen. Serena was in love with you!"

"More like in love with my money" Darien mumbled. Andrew walked over and grabbed Darien by the shirt. Darien, who was a little tipsy, tried to pry himself from Andrew's grip.

"Serena did love you Darien! Why would she be after your money? She's as rich as you, maybe a little richer than you!" Andrew through Darien back into the chair. He ran his hand through his sand blonde hair. "Darien you gotten listen to me. Serena risked her life to be with you. She let herself get humiliated in front of all those people for you…." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Darien I know you still have feelings for her. You don't propose to someone one night, with love and passion, and the next moment hate her guts. I have to get back to work…call me if you need anything." Andrew grabbed his jacket from off the chair he had been sitting.

"Andrew…" Darien said. His eyes were looked glossy, as if he were dreaming.

"Yeah?" Andrew asked in bored tone.

"Serena-I mean Serenity was everything to me. She made my world bright when I was surrounded by darkness, But the best thing she did for me was, she broke down all the walls I had built around my heart. Drew I want her back, but I afraid of getting my heart broken again." Andrew was shocked to say the least. He set his coat back down and walked over to his best friend.

"Look man…I can't promise you that you won't get hurt again. I when Raye told me-."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Darien's asked angrily. Andrew sighed. It was going to have come out sooner or later.

"Serena told Raye and the girls a while ago when they first met. The day you took Serena out, you know the day after we had went clubbing. Raye asked if we could hold a meeting at Chad's house. That's when she told us who Serena was. And how she ran away. Darien was silent for a few minutes. Andrew could tell he was going over everything he had just heard in his head.

"I'm so confused Drew…I keep hearing Serena ran away, but I don't know why!"

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you that. I think you should hear it from Serena herself." Darien jumped up from the chair suddenly.

"You're right Drew! I should go to her directly and ask her for myself"

"Will lover boy your going to have to wait on that one. Serena's in New York. She went to confront her parents or some shit like that. Mina told me a few minutes after she left."

"Oh" Darien sat back down on the couch again. " Well when she gets back I'll ask her for myself… Do you think she'll lie to me again." Asked Darien.

"Nah, You keep forgetting she was hurt by all this too, and you walking out on her didn't make the situation any better."

"How is it that I'm the one who got lied to for the past 3 months and I'm the one who ends up taking the blame for everything?"

"Because you're a guy and guy's always get blamed for girls mistakes" Andrew said with a chuckle. Darien laughed a little as well. "Well I really need to get to work. I'll see you later."

"I should go to work as well. God knows that if I'm not there for one day my stocks could fall straight into the toilets." Andrew laughed and lightly patted Darien on the back.

New York 9:00 am

Steam rolled out of the bathroom as a beautiful blonde walked out with a pink robe on and a white towel wrapped around her wet hair. She walked over to the bed and took a brush out of her suitcase. There was a loud buzzing noise coming from her cell phone that was on the nightstand. She walked over to the phone and saw the name Raye flashing on the screen. She smiled and opened her phone.

"What's up?"

"Umm…let me see, someone said she was going to call when she landed, but did she? NO! And she had everyone worried about her!" Raye shouted through the phone. Serena laughed and rolled eyes.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot. You know I can be a space case sometimes. I went to my parents house," Serena with a hint of saddest in her voice.

"What! Wait! Let me get the girls on the phone before you say anything. We're all dying to know what happened." Serena giggled as Raye pushed a button. A few seconds later Raye had called Mina, who called Lita, who called Amy and now they were all on the phone.

"Ok Sere everybody's here. Now you can tell us what happened." Raye said. Serena laughed and started tell them the story.

"He hit you!" shout Lita.

"Serena I don't care if he's your father. He can't hit you! I knew you should have taken someone with you!" Said Amy outraged.

"Amy, Its only a busted lip. It's not like he beat me up. And besides I kind of deserved it."

"Sere I don't care if you deserved it or not. He shouldn't have hit you!" Amy protested.

"OK I don't want to argue with you guys. I going to get this straightened out with my parents. I'm meeting my mom at this place called the horseshoe country club at 10. We used to go there when I was little. She asked for us to talk, just mother and daughter."

"Well, make it quick we want you to come home. We miss you and word on the gossip network is Darien misses you too" Said Mina.

"Please Mina don't play!" Said Serena.

"I'm not Andrew called me a little while ago saying that he had went over Darien's house. When he got there he was a mess. He ended up saying how he missed you and he wanted you back." Said Mina in a giggly voice. Serena was shocked Darien wanted her back!

"So, you need to get your ass back to L.A an get your man back! and I really need your help in the office!" Said Raye. Serena laughed.

"Well, let me go so I can meet my mother and get this stuff sorted out," Serena said. Everyone disconnect from the line until it was just she and Raye left.

"Serena before you go I just wanted to say good luck, and if you need my help just call me."

"Thanks Raye,"

"No problem Sere, and listen if you're in trouble and there's no way for you to talk to me just dial my number. You don't have to say anything just call." Raye said with a serious voice.

"Raye nothing is going to happen. I'll be home soon. If everything goes well I might say a couple more days, just to make sure my parents and I are good."

"Serena I'm serious. I have this feeling like something is going to happen. And you know what happens when I get these feelings. So please be careful. Promise me."

"Ok Raye, I promise."

"Alright you better hurry up before your late space case" Said Raye laughing to lighten up the mood.

"Oh! Shut up Pyro!" Serena said laughing. Serena hung up the phone and went to get dress.

Serena pulled into the parking lot the horseshoe country club. She parked her car into an opened parking spot but didn't immediately get out. She sat there trying to go over everything she wanted to say to her mother in her head. Her hands where still clutched to the steering wheel. For a moment she considered backing out and leaving. What if her mother didn't really want to make peace with her? What if she want to chew her out like her father did, but only in a public way. 'Ok know I'm being paranoid! Mother wouldn't do that…would she?' she laid her head on her hands. When she did something poked her in hand. She lifted up to see the engagement ring from Darien. She smiled at it. Darien was still in love with her. She had to make good with her parents so she could get back to him. She brought her arm up to look at the time. It was 9:55 she still had five minutes before she had to meet her mother. She looked back at the ring. As she looked at it she realized something. If she went in there with the ring on her finger, her mother would defiantly see it. She didn't want her to see it until she was ready to tell her. But where was she going to up it. She couldn't leave it in the car. Never! This was like her good luck charm. Serena rubbed her neck in frustration. As she did she felt a chain to a necklace. She looked down and saw the cross necklace that she had bought while she was shopping one day. She quickly undid the clasp of the necklace and took the cross off. She slowly slid the ring onto the chain. When she was finished she clipped the clasp back together. She looked in her re-view mirror to see how it looked. 'Perfect' she thought. She looked at her watch again. She had 1 minute to spare. She opened the car door and got out. She walked over to the entrance and opened the door. She walked pass the bar, where all the men that belonged to the horseshoe hung out. They would usually sit and watch the game and smoke $200 dollar cigars. She opened another door and went out onto the deck were all the women who belonged to the horseshoe stayed and gossiped, while drinking tea. As soon as she walked out onto the deck she spotted her mother sitting at her usual table. Serena started to make her way over to her. When she was half way there her mother looked up and smiled at her. Irene got up and hugged Serena when she finally made it there.

"I'm so glad you showed up" Said Irene. Serena just nodded and sat down. "So how are you doing?"

"Mom, as much as I want to sit back and have this lovely conversation with you we need to first get everything else out the way," Said Serena. She wasn't trying to sound like a bitch, but she wanted to move this along. Irene nodded. There was long pause before she spoke.

"Sere…I don't know what to say. I feel like you have this grudge against me and no matter what I do or say you don't seem to want to break it," She said with sadness written all over her features. Serena didn't know what to say. She was torn between running into her mother's arms and telling her everything was alright, but then on the other hand she wanted to tell her off. Serena sighed. She was so confused.

"Mom, I … I love you. You know that. Its just every time I try and pull away you and dad are jerking back." She said trying to get the right words out.

"Sweetie I know me and your father can be tough sometimes, but it's because we love you. We never wanted to hurt you."

"Mom it's not about you and Dad being tough on me, because if that was the case I wouldn't have run away! I can deal with the toughness but I can't deal with is you and dad controlling aspect my life."

"Were not controlling-."

"Yes you are! I'm 20 years old and the only guy I ever dated was Jeff and the only reason why I was dating him was because you guys set him up with me. Mom I'm 20 years old and I have never had a job before. Mom I'm 20 and I've never done anything for myself or by myself. When I moved to LA-."

"You mean Ran away to LA."

"No I mean moved. You can't really classify me as a runaway. I'm 20 not some teenager. So yes, when I moved to LA I found a great paying job. I even bought my own house, and I'm dating this wonderful guy…well I use to be until Jeff-."

"Wait, stop Jeff knew where you were?"

"Well not until recently. He tracked me down and told my fiancée who I really was!"

"Fiancée!?" Irene shouted. Serena could not believe she had just sold herself out.

"I was just kidding on the whole fiancée thing mom" Serena lied. Irene's eyes darted to Serena's ring finger. Irene grabbed her hand.

"If you weren't engaged then why is there a ring mark on your finger?" Serena had to look at her finger now. There indeed was a ring mark on her ring finger. "You better start explaining everything right now" Said Irene in voice that Serena had never heard before. I was like telling her death is on its way you don't talk. Serena told her mother everything: from Raye and the girls, to the fab 5 and how she and Darien met. she also told her how Jeff found her. Irene was shocked and looked drained of all emotions.

"So you really had no clue that Jeff had found me?"

"I swear to you Serenity I did not. So where's the ring?" Irene asked. Serena looked at her mother for a minute and reached down her shirt and pulled the necklace out. Her mother gasped."Sere that's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen" Irene leaned over to get a better look. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes."Serenity I love you. I want you to have everything, and if that means letting you go then, I guess this is goodbye." Irene said with tears now streaming down his face. Serena got up and walked around to her mother and hugged her, she was now crying as well.

"Thank you mommy" Serena whispered into her mother's ear. Irene hugged her daughter tighter. When she let go Serena went and sat back in her seat.

"How are we going to convince daddy?"

"You leave that to me" Irene said with a smile.

"No! I want to be there. I want talk with him as well. I know pissed him off yesterday and I want to apologize." Irene smiled at her daughter.

"Well, he'll be home in 2 minutes. How about we caught him there. I'll just call the limo."

"No, don't call the limo…I want to drive you." Irene looked at her daughter cautiously, but agreed. When they got to her car Irene was speechless.

"This is your car?"

"Oh no this is Raye's. My car is back in LA." Serena smiled and got into the car. Irene got in as well.

" What kind of car do you have?"

"Oh, it depends on what car your talking about. I have three.I have sliver Lamborghini Diablo, a black dodge viper , and a white landrover" Serena laughed at Irene's face. She turned her head to the front of the car and fastended her seat belt quickly.

"Hold on" Serena giggled as she backed out of the parking space. As soon as she clear she slammed on the gas sped off toward her parent's mansion.

GUYS!!!! we only have 2 more chapters!! OMG!! That means my assassin story is coming up!! so like I said before leave me private message if you want to help!!


	41. hitched

Chapter 41

Hitched

I'm back and writing a new chapter!! Yeah me and its about to be over with! I finally finished the new harry potter book!!! It was sooooooo good! I wish there was more coming out but sadly it's over with! At least there is two more movies coming out! I was sitting around watching Harry potter interviews with Emma, Daniel, and Rupert while trying to think of what my next chapter was going to be and I have to say British actors and actresses are rather amazing…Well I'm done with all my rambling…on with the story!

Serena made sped down the dirt path that led to her parent's house. As the neared the end of the road Serena reached across the seat and grabbed her mother's hand. Irene looked up and gave her daughter a smile and lightly squeezed her hand. Serena parked the car and got out. As they neared the door Serena was about to knock but remember her mother was with her. Irene unlocked the door and they stepped into the cool house. As soon as they did Melvin came to their aid.

"Miss Serenity your back!" Melvin said cheerfully. Serena only smiled at Melvin.

"Melvin Where is my husband?" asked Irene.

"He's in his study" Melvin said. Irene thanked him and walked across the hall to ken's study. When the got to the study they found that the door was shut. Serena was about to knock but she heard voices whispering inside. 'Who else was here?' She thought. She hadn't seen any cars. Serena was about to lean closer to the door, but before she could her mother knocked on the door and the voices silenced at once. 5 seconds later the door opened and Serena came face to face with her father.

"Serenity! Just the person I've wanting to see" Said Ken in a cheerful voice. Serena was clearly taken aback by her father's happy mode. Serena looked at her mother, but shock was clearly written on her features as well.

"Please! Come in!" Said Ken opening the door wider for Serena and Irene to come in. Serena didn't know what to say, but she knew that whatever her father was planning: it wasn't good. When Serena got all the way in the office, her hunch became true. Sitting one the couch with a smug smile, was Jeff. Serena could feel the color draining from her face. Jeff got up from the couch and made his way over to Serena, who was slowly writhing away.

"Sweetie! I was wondering when you were going to get here," Jeff said sweetly. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Serena could only stand there with her mouth wide open like fish. It was like an out of body experience, like she was watching herself from above. Jeff's kiss lingered on her cheek. He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered quickly and quietly.

"You thought you could ran back to daddy and he be forgiving, well I got news for you, you were sadly mistaken." He leaned back and kissed her on the cheek again. When Serena came face to face with him again Jeff was smiling sweetly at her.

"Come on honey" Jeff grabbed her hand, but Serena yanked her hand out of his grip. Jeff grabbed it again with more force this time. "Come on honey!" Jeff said thorough gritted teeth. "Let's sit down and here what your dad has to say." Jeff yanked her onto the sofa so that She was sitting on his lap. She fought to get up but Jeff held her tightly in place. After a couple on minutes Serena gave up and sat stiffly on his lap. While this whole thing was going on Ken and Irene were a having a private conversation of their own.

"Ken, what they hell do you think your doing!" Irene whispered fiercely. Ken grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I will not have you and your insane daughter ruining everything I have planned. Whether you like it or not Serenity will marry Jeff. Then his father and me will merge will businesses and entertainment and stars will grow. We'll be richer then we are now! You want more money don't you?" Ken whispered back.

"Is that what this is about? More money!" Irene shouted making Serena look over at her parents.

"Lower your voice! And yes! This is the best decision I could ever make! Serenity would never have to work a day in her life! We could by another jet or another house!"

"Is that all you care about, what about your daughter? Jeff hurt her! He cheated on her and you're willingly to let that go, because of money? She doesn't love Jeff! She's already in love!" They were silent for a minute. Then Ken spoke.

"I will do what I think what is best for my family." With that you turned his attention to stiff Serena and a rather pissed off Jeff. Ken knew what Jeff did to his little girl. If it weren't for this business merge he would murder Jeff for hurting Serenity. He just wanted to what was best for his family! Why was that so hard to believe?

"SO! Jeff do you want to tell serenity the good news?" Ken said cheerfully. Jeff nodded to Ken and turned his attention to Serena who was still sitting stiffly on his lap.

"Sere! Baby were getting married!" Jeff said happily.

"You can't marry someone who's already engaged." Serena mumbled to herself.

"What was the sweetie pie?" Jeff said angrily. Serena gritted her teeth.

"I said," she said loudly. "You can't marry someone who's already engaged!" Jeff stood up suddenly making Serena loose he balance on Jeff's lap and falling onto the ground. Irene rushed to Serena's side and helped her up.

"Your not engaged to him Sere, he dumped you when he found out you were lying to him!"

"What is she talking about? Jeff" Ken asked.

"Nobody! Just some guy she fell in love with in L.A and he proposed to her, But then he found out who she really was he left her." Serena got to her feet and shouted back at Jeff.

"You're wrong, Darien Shields is not a nobody! He's better then your ever be."

"Darien shields as in Owner of health nations" Said Ken.

"Yes, Dad if you had listened to me you would have known that!"

"Jeff why didn't you tell me about this?" Ken asked angrily. Jeff was getting angry now.

"Oh come on old man did you really think that I was going to tell you that your daughter was getting engaged to another man!"

"Who tell hell do you think you're talking to?" Ken yelled. Jeff ran an angry hand through hair and turned his back on the family. As he reached up to his hair Serena caught a glimpse of a sliver gun in Jeff's pants. Serena moved close to her mother so she could whisper in her ear.

"Mom, If something happens I want you to take my phone and hit send. It will dial Raye." Serena whispered so only her mother could her.

"Serena I don't understand."

"Mom just do it!" Serena whispered. Irene nodded. Serena slipped her phone into Irene's pocket. Jeff turned back around and grabbed Serena and dragged her back towards the door. Ken tried to grab Serena but Jeff pulled the gun out of his pants and pointed it to Serena's head. Ken ran behind his desk and grabbed his pistol.

"Let my daughter go or I swear to god I'll shoot you"

"You shoot me and I'll shoot her! Put the gun down old man." Jeff said angrily. He pressed the gun to Serena's head hard. Serena gave small yelp.

"Ken please just put the gun down. Jeff please don't hurt my daughter!" Irene yelled. Ken took a deep breath and put the gun onto his desk.

"Ok what do you want Jeff?"

"What do you think I want? I going to walk out of her with Serena and you're not going to call the cops. You got that."

"Fine just please don't hurt my daughter!" Ken shouted.

"Good! Come on honey we've got a wedding to attend." Jeff said. When Jeff tried to pull her towards the door Serena did not budge.

"Fine if you won't go willingly, then so be it." Jeff suddenly hit her in the back of the head with the handle on the gun, making Serena drop to the floor. Irene screamed as she watched her daughter fall to the floor. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Serena's hair. He pulled tightly on her hair and began to drag her out of the room. Irene tried to reach out and help her daughter but Ken held her back. They watched in horror as their daughter kicked and screamed as she was dragged out of the study and out of the house.

"No, if you try and help her Jeff might hurt her worse!" Ken said as Irene tried to run after them. Irene screamed and pushed her husband away.

"This is all you fault!" she cried. "If you hadn't called Jeff" Ken had shock written all over his face. Irene just laughed. "What you think I didn't know! How else would Jeff found out!"

"Irene I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Irene reached in her pocket and pulled out Serena's cell phone. Ken looked at the phone confused. Thanks to your daughter she had a plan! She saw the gun the Jeff had so she gave her phone and told me call her friend Raye. She flipped opened the phone and pushed the send button. After a couple of rings Raye picked up.

"So I'm guessing it went well with mother dear?" Said Raye laughing.

"Raye this is Serenity's mother. Something's happened…."

SO I hoped you like this Chapter! Sorry it took soooo long I was sooo busy reading the rest of the HPDH book and getting ready for school. So it might be a while before my next chapter, but I'll try I still want to do my other story! AND finish this one!


	42. saving the day

Chapter 42 

Saving the day

GUYS!!! I'm back!! Lol wow anyway'z this is the final chapter!!! Yeah!!! I'm done!! LOL Enjoy the last chapter!!

"What do you mean something happened? Where's Serena?" Raye asked, steadily getting more concerned. Irene took a deep breath and told her everything. At the end Raye was angry and worried. "How could you let this happen!" Raye Screamed into phone. Tears streamed down her face.

"You act like I wanted this to happen to Serenity!" Irene answered. Her husband held her as she cried.

"You're her mother! You're supposed to protect her! But this shouldn't come as a surprise to me; you and your husband are the ones who pushed her in this situation. If you had let her go before none of this would have happened!" Raye shouted. Irene cried harder she didn't know what to say to Raye. Because she knew that in the back of her mind that she had indeed pushed her only daughter away. Seeing that his wife was looking more and more distort, ken, took the phone away from her.

"Listen Miss Hino, you can sit here, shouting at us about how horrible we've treated Serenity, but that won't bring my little girl back, so please if can help us in anyway…." Ken said in pleading voice. There was long pause before Raye spoke.

" I can help you, but! Let me make this perfectly clear; I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this because I want my best friend to come home and be with her FAMILY!"

"Thank you Miss Hino, what do you need us to do?" Ken asked with relief in his voice.

"Nothing, I'll call you when we have a plan," Raye Said.

"WHAT! I can't just sit here and wait for kids to make up a plan! By the time you sit down with your little buddies or who ever my daughter could be lying in a ditch somewhere with a bullet whole through her skull!"

"Look, if you wanted something immediately to happen you've called the police, not me. I'm guessing Jeff told you that if you had called the cops he would hurt Serena, Right? Jeff's smarter looks, He's not going to kill her, As we speak he's probably on his way to Vegas to force Serena into marriage so that he can inherit the money she's got coming to her. So, like I said wait. If you call the cops the media will have a field day and then Jeff will know and he'll start to panic. So, like I said leave this to me. I'll call you back an hour. DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" with that Raye hung up the phone. Ken looked down at the phone.

"Ken what should we do?" asked Irene. Ken down at his beautiful wife. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We sit and Wait. If Serenity can trust Miss, Hino so can we…."

BACK IN L.A (At Raye's house)

All around worried faces looked upon Raye.

"We have to find my fiancée, NOW!" Darien shouted.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't walked out on her!" Lita said through gritted teeth.

"Lita!" Ken said in shock.

"No, She's right if I hadn't become a coward this wouldn't have happened. I got scared and ran. But you guys have to understand." He said Directing his attention more towards the girls. "I've gotten hurt so many times and I didn't want to get hurt again." there was a long silence. Amy finally broke it.

"Guys we can't fight at a time like this! We have to find Serena before Jeff does something to her. Do we have any idea where Jeff might have taken Serena to?"

"Jeff's stupid! He's not thinking straight. So think people were do you go to get married in a hurry?" Amy said looking around the room.

"Vegas…" Darien mumbled.

"Exactly," Amy answered.

"But do you think its going to be that easy?" Mina asked. Leaning back into Andrew's chest.

"Well, it's the only thing we have to go on, so why not try?" Darien said getting up from the couch. "We can take my Jet its bigger then Raye's. We leave in an hour so I suggest everybody go home and pack. Meet me at my air strip." With that Darien picked up his jacket off arm of the couch and walked out of the house.

Darien - - -

Darien slammed the door as he walked out of the house. He took his car keys out and pushed the unlocked button. The lights on his BMW flashed tell him that was now unlocked. He slipped into his car, turned on the engine, and drove out of Raye's driveway.

Darien drove silently through the streets. As Darien stopped at a red light he watched a blonde hair women and a young child with a black hair walking across the street. He couldn't help but smile: They young women look so much like Serena, and the little boy…Well, the little boy looked so much like him when he was little. The light turned green but this went unnoticed by Darien. He was too memorized by the woman and the child. Only did he give any thought to the light was when cars around him start to blow their horns at him. Darien took one last look at the woman and the child then sped off.

Darien drove thorough the entrance of THE HILLS. As he neared his house he looked out the window to see Serena's house just a little before his. Serena's face flashed in his mind. God how he wanted to feel her lips on his. He wanted to run his hands down the small of her back. To feel her soft and creamy skin. He finally pulled into his driveway and parked his car in front of the door. He turned the engine off and got out. He ran up the steps to his house two at a time and unlocked the door. As he enters the house flipped on the lights and pulled his jacket off and quickly ran up stairs.

HOUR LATER - - -

The smoothly glided through the air as it made its way to Vegas. Darien sat in the back while everybody else laughed and talked together. He wanted to take part in the conversation, but all that was on his find was Serena. What if the never found her? Jeff could be on the other side of the world dragging Serena along with him; while her friends laughed and drink champagne. Darien knew he should be mad at them they were trying to lighten up the gloomy mode. Images flashed in his head of Serena and him: Laughing, enjoying each other's company, and making love together. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he and Serena had made love. It was so passionate. He never thought he could feel some many emotions at once. He was going to get Serena back no matter what. He loved her with all his heart, it didn't matter that she had lied to him. Darien looked out the window and saw the lights of Vegas shinning back at him. Something told him he would find Serena here. He was going to look over all of Vegas until he found her, and he wasn't going home with out her.

SERENA - - -

Serena squealed as Jeff pushed her forcefully into the bathroom of a small chapel. She fell to the floor as a short wedding dress was thrown at her. As Serena got to her feet the door slammed in her face. She pounded fiercely on the door. There was a silent click. Indicating the door was being locked.

"Jeff let me out you bastard!" she shouted.

"Of course I'll let you out princess, just as soon as you put on the lovely wedding dress." Jeff chuckled a little as he leaned on the bathroom door.

"Over my dead body!" Serena yelled back.

"Oh that can be arranged, darling. You really should be careful what you wish for because you're starting to piss me off. I'll have no problem putting a bullet between your eyes." There was a long silence. "Oh are we speechless now?"

"Jeff please just let me go" Serena pleaded through the door. Jeff pulled out his cell phone. "Jeff please we can work this out!"

"Hush I'm trying to make a phone call," Jeff said. After a few rings other end picked up.

"Hello?" asked a man on the other end.

"Took you long enough to answer my call old man. What are you doing, talking to the police?" Jeff said.

"No! You've asked me not to in exchange to not hurt my daughter,"

"Yeah, yeah I know what I said! First things first I've decide that Serenity and me will be getting married tonight. Second when I call you back telling you've married I want you make a check out to me for 100 million dollars."

"Ok whatever you want. I just want to know my daughter is Ok"

"Fine. Serenity dear say hi to dear old dad." Jeff said lifting up the phone. Serena kept screaming and pounding on the door. "Do you hear that? I've been dealing with that all day long." Jeff laughed sarcastically. "Would you shut the hell up!" Jeff kicked the door. Serena hushed a screaming. "Thank you that's much better. Now where was I? Oh yes Mr. Washington."

"Please don't hurt my daughter!" Ken yelled into the phone.

"Now, now lets not get a temper. Your daughter is fine and she will remain fine if you corporate."

"I did all that you have asked! Now please give me my daughter!"

"See I just don't like that temper of yours maybe we can talk another time. Good bye Mr. Washington."  
" Wait! Wait Jeff-" Jeff closed the phone as Ken yelled frantically into it. Ken looked down at the phone as it flashed 'CALL ENDED'.

"Ken what happened?" Irene asked frantically.

"He hung up the phone. Serenity was screaming in the background."

"Ken what are we going to do? I think its time to call the police."

"No! There will be no need for that. I track his call. I knew he would call so I programmed my navigational system to track down Jeff's cell phone. If I'm reading this correctly Jeff somehow got Serena to Vegas. They're currently in Greengots Chapel." Ken said looking at his phone. "I want you to call Raye and tell her what I just told you."

DARIEN - - -

Darien and the other quickly made their way off of his private jet. Darien could here Raye's talking on her cell phone frantically.

"Okay thank you! Darien! They found them!" Raye yelled as she ran toward Darien. Darien spun around on his heels and faced her.

"What! How do you know?" Darien asked

"Her dad, Mr. Washington, called me and told that he tracked them down here in Vegas at the greengots Chapel."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get over there now before he moves again." Darien ran over to his car and got in. The rest got into 4 other cars, Raye with Chad, Lita with Ken, Amy with Greg, and Mina with Andrew. They raced towards the location.

Serena- - -

"So are you going to be quiet now so we can get married?" Jeff said as he leaned on the bathroom door. Serena was silent. "Great! Why don't you throw on that wedding dress I bought for you and I'll go and make the arrangements." Jeff waited for a minute to see if Serena would protest, but she stayed silent like before. Jeff smiled to himself and walked off to put his plan in motion.

Serena lay bawled up on the bathroom floor with tissues around her. Her eyes were puffy and you could tell she had been crying. She blew her noses in some of the tissue that was around her. She looked over at the dress that Jeff had thrown in there earlier. It was all white (Of course) with a beaded front, but what set the dress apart from other dress was that it came to her knees instead of flowing down her feet. Serena rolled her eyes sniffed. Jeff would want to see her in a short dress. Serena rolled over so that she was longer on her side but on her back. She looked up at the lights.

"What have you gotten yourself into Sere" she said to herself. She ran her hands down her face. She looked at the dress again. Then it donned on her. If she followed a long with Jeff's plan she would be able to get out of the bathroom. Then she could try and get away. She quickly got on her feet. She started she to stripped from her clothes and put on the wedding dress. She looked over herself in the mirror. She looked decent besides her puffy eyes and the dried mascara that ran down her cheeks. She took some paper towels out and wiped the mascara off. She looked much better with out the dried mascara, but her eyes were still red and puffy. But at the moment there was nothing she could do about. She ran her fingers through her hair to make it look decent. There was a knock at the door.

"Serenity it's time to get married" Jeff said through the door. Serena rolled her eyes but went over to the door.

"Jeff I decide that its time that I start corroborating with you." Serena said in the sweetest voice she could conjure up. But on the inside she wanted to barf. She could feel Jeff smiling on the other side of the door. Jeff unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Serena prepared herself. When the door was all the way opened she lunged herself into his arms.

"Jeff I seen the errors of ways and I'm ready to corporate." She said sweetly. Jeff smiled.

"I knew you come around baby," Jeff said. Serena wanted to hurl but kept her cool. Jeff leaned down to kiss Serena, but before he could get close to her face she turned away. Making Jeff kiss her cheek. Jeff gave her a confused looked. Serena just smiled back at him.

"Do you wanna ruin the kiss before we get married?" Serena said. She grabbed Jeff's hand (Even though her skin was crawling at their skin touching) "Come on lets get married," Jeff followed willing just grinning from ear to ear.

They walked in the church and saw the preacher waiting for them. As they got closer and closer Serena got more nerves. She was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. What if she didn't get away? What if no one came for her? She was soon into her thoughts she didn't even here the preacher talking to her until Jeff nudged her. She looked up to see the preacher smiling at her.

"I'm sorry what do you say?"

"What is your name miss?"

"Serenity Washington,"

"Well now that's established lets get this wedding started." Serena rolled her eyes as she faced Jeff. The ceremony began. 'Please if anyone's out there Please stop this wedding' Serena thought to herself.

DARIEN - - -

Darien turned down the street and saw the church. He sped towards it. He parked his car and ran to the doors. Others followed quickly. When they came in they saw the clerks desk.

"Miss can you help me? Have you seen a man with brown hair and a woman with blonde hair come through here?"

"Well, yes but-."

"Are they still here?"

"Yes they're in the church right now. Are you family?"

"Yes we're family can we go in?"

"Well I suppose. You are family"

Serena - - -

"Serena do you take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband." The preacher asked. Serena looked at Jeff. She studied his features. He had a five-clock shadow and his hair was messy.** 'That only looked good on Darien' **she thought to herself. She could also see a pimple starting to form. She turned her face disgusted.

"Serenity someone is talking to you" Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah! I do" Serena said, "I guess" She mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Serena said quickly. 'Please someone help' Serena though to herself. The preacher asked Jeff the same thing but put Serena's name in Jeff's place. Jeff said I do quickly.

"Now that these to have taken each other, does anyone object?" Jeff looked around the room, but only saw an old lady sitting they needed a witness.

"Ok if no one objects…."

"I object stop this wedding" Darien's voice broke through the church. Followed by Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, Andrew, Greg, Chad, and Ken.

"We all object," Raye yelled. Serena turned slowly. It was like watching a movie. She turned to face all of her friends, and the love of her life.

"Darien…" Serena whispered. Darien walked towards her. She felt like time was moving slowly. When he finally made it to her he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate, hot, earth-shattering kiss. Time stopped for Serena. When they parted Serena let out a content sigh.

"Sere I'm so sorry! I'm such a jackass-."

"You came" Serena sighed. Darien smiled.

"Of course I came, I love you" Darien said. Serena laughed and punched him in the arm.

"You're late! I was starting to get worried."

"Ok! Enough of this bullshit!" Jeff pulled his gun out of his pants. Darien grabbed Serena and pulled her backward. But Serena quickly put herself in front of Darien.

"Jeff No! You want me! not them. So why don't you give me the gun and we can solve this" Serena pleaded with Jeff.

"No, no, no! You tricked me before and I won't let that happen again." Jeff cocked the gun.

"So if I can have you no one will. Bye Serenity-."

"Freeze!" Cops surrounded the place. "Drop the weapon!" When Jeff didn't drop the gun the cops moved closer and when they were close enough they tackled him and wrestled the gun out of his hand. Darien and Serena let out a sigh of relief. They turned to each other. Darien put his arms around her waist.

"You know if had tried anything I could have taken him." Darien said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh you could have taken him?"

"Uh huh"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"You just read my mind…" Darien moved to kiss her…

"Serenity!" Serena turned around to see her mother and father running toward her.

"Mom! Dad!" Serena let go of Darien and ran to hug her parents.

"Serenity your ok!" Her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Serenity I'm so sorry" Ken said. Serena looked at her father and then hugged him.

"Daddy I love you." Ken was surprised for a minute but hugged her back.

"Serena…" A voice said behind her. Serena turned around to see all her friends behind her. Serena turned back to her parents.

"Mom dad I'd like you meet my friends." Serena introduced all of them.

"I think your forgetting some one Serenity" Said Irene.

"What? Who?" Serena asked.

"Your fiancée" Said a deep voice. Serena turned to see Darien standing behind her. Serena through herself into him and kissed him. Someone cleared his or her throat and Serena broke the kiss. Still looking into Darien eye's Serena spoke.

"Mom, Dad I like you to meet my fiancée."

PEOPLE I'M DONE…WELL WAIT I SHOULD WRITE EPILOUGE SHOULDN'T I??? YEAH I SHOULD DON'T WORRY IT WON'T TAKE LONG…


	43. EPILOUGE

EPILOUGE 

"Mama! Papa! DJ put mud on my favorite sundress," Yelled a little girl with golden blonde hair around the age of 7. Following behind her was a small boy with jet-black hair who looked around 9.

"DJ stop messing with your sister. Rini go change dresses and DJ please put on another skirt." Serena said as she sat with her legs crossed reading a magazine. Just then Darien walked into the kitchen where they all had been sitting. He went over and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips.

"What's all the fuss about I could here DJ and Rini running and screaming all over the house." Darien said grabbing some bacon the cook had made for breakfast. Serena took a sip of her coffee and put her magazine back on the table.

"Well you see, DJ put mud on Rini's favorite sundress." Serena said. Darien gave DJ a stern look.

"DJ…." Darien said with an angry voice.

"But Dad she was making fun of my action-figure collection!" DJ said looking down at the floor.

"But that gives you no right to put mud on your sister. Now do what your mother says and go get dressed. Your grandparents should be here in a minute." Both of the children went to their rooms to get dressed.

"And have Rosy and Eric to help you get dress!" Serena yelled up after them. Darien looked over at Serena and shook his head.

"Kids" Darien chuckled. Serena got up from her seat and sat on Darien's lap.

"Yeah but their our kids." Serena said. Serena leaned down to kiss him but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Sam can get it" Serena whispered and she leaned the rest of the way.

"Serenity! Darien! We're here," Irene yelled through the house. Serena could hear her children in the background running down the stairs to meet their grandparents.

"Well my lady, should we go and meet your lovely parents" Darien said lifting Serena into his arms.

"Yes, we should kind sir" Serena chuckled. Serena gave darien a quick peck on the cheek. Darien set her down on her feet. When she stood her full height. You could see a small bump where her stomach was. Darien leaned down and kissed Serena's stomach.

"How's my little guy in there?" Darien said talking to Serena's stomach.

"Sweetie, we been over this a thousand times the baby can't hear you" Said Serena laughing at Darien, as he made funny faces in front of his stomach.

"I know that, but I like to pretend that he can" Said Darien standing up straight.

"Ok Mr. Funny faces lets go and meet my parents." Serena pulled Darien down the hall and into the large foyer.

Later that Day…

Darien sat at his study trying to get some work done. But unfortunately for him the only thing that was running through his mind was Serena, Lying naked on their bed… Darien shook his head to get the very pleasuring image out of his head. There was a shrill ring that went through the whole study. Darien looked down at the phone. On the second ring he picked it up.

"Hello?" Darien said in a tired voice.

"Darien, turn on the television I think your going to want to see this."

"Hello Darien how are you? Oh I great Drew. How about you?" Darien said in sarcastic voice.

"Seriously Darien turn on the T.V!"

"Fine! Fine!" Darien picked up the remote and pressed on. The T.V was set on the news. What he saw shocked him, Kathy Shields, His grandmother was being hauled of to jail. Darien turned up the volume.

_"Kathy shields was found trying to brake into the old shields manor. She says that she had items in house that belonged to her. But when the police asked her what the supposed items were she could no recall the items.''_

Darien could not stop laughing as he heard the reporter go on about the story. He was laughing so hard and so loud that he accidentally hung up on Andrew and Serena had came down to his office.

"Dare-bear I just put the kids to sleep wants so funny?" Serena asked as she sat on Darien's lap.

"Kathy is going to jail," He said with a wide smile on his face.

"What! Why?"

"She was caught trying to brake into my father's old manor."

"What do you think she wanted?"

"I don't know and personally I don't care. She probably wanted to see if she could find something of value, so she could sell it."

"But Darien that's your grandfather's stuff! You don't care if something happens to it."

"What am I suppose to do? He didn't leave the manor to me in his Will."

"I don't know… But it's your grandfather's stuff…."

"I guess your right. Maybe this weekend I'll go over there and try his things out."

"Good! But, since its not the weekend you and I both need to go to bed. We have work in the morning." Serena got off of Darien's lap anfd pulled him out of his chair.

Darien and Serena made their way in to the bed. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. Serena sighed and moved closer. Just as Serena was falling asleep she heard the door open and two faint voices.

"Mommy?" said a little boy's voice.

" Daddy?" Said a little girl's voice. Serena and Darien proped themselves on thier elbows.

"What's wrong sweethearts?" asked Serena. DJ and Rini looked at each other.

"We had a bad dream," they said together. Darien gave a small laugh and nodded his head. DJ and Rini ran and jumped in their parents' bed. Rini and DJ put themselves between thier parents. As soon as Darien and Serena were sure that their little ones were asleep they climbed out and went into the guess room. They climbed in and fell asleep in each other's arms.

GUYS I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE STORY!! YEA ME!! ANYWAYS I'M PUTTING MY FIRST CHAPTER OUT FOR MY NEW STORY LIKE TODAY OR 2MARROW IDK YET SO KEEP LOOKING, BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED I'M JUST REVISING IT...


	44. thaNKS

HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN FINALLY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! ITS CALLED ACADEMY: KILL OR BE KILLED. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER BUT OTHERS WILL BE COMING SOON!!!


End file.
